Follow You into the Dark
by GuineaPigBarbie
Summary: What's the farthest thing from The Cleavers? The Cullens! How will Bella fair being a human, living in a house full of vampires, with a past that might come back to bite her? Rated M for later chapters
1. Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Bellllaaaaaa, Happy Birthday to you…"

I rubbed the sleep out my eyes to see what looked like a WWE wrestler hoping from foot to foot in avoidance of them being smashed by a metal chair from his opponent. He held a hot pink teddy bear in front of his face swaying it side to side in the opposite direction that his feet moved.

"Seriously Em, I'm turning eighteen not eight…what's with the bear?" a low growl before escaped as I pulled the light blue covers over my face telling myself "go to your happy place, go to your happy place, ahhh Robert Pattinson." _Much better!_

"Wait I wasn't done yet," Emmett said in a pout before finishing his song, "…and many more on channel four, and Scooby Doo on channel two."

I slowly pulled the covers off my face, giving up on Rob, to watch Emmett dance around the room with the pink teddy only to end his little musical number with some very snazzy jazz hands and over exaggerated "TA-DA". I tried to hold back the laughter that was gently creeping out of my lips but Emmett making the teddy bear take a bow at the edge of my bed sending me into hysterics.

"How old are you again Em?" I was trying to be facetious but I guess to say that to someone who doesn't know what "facetious" means I shouldn't have been surprised by his answer.

"Ninety Three."

"Could have fooled me, you don't act a day over 10."

"Yeah and I don't look a day over 20" he stated with a smug yet childlike grin.

As much as I joked with Em, and the rest of Cullens for that matter, about age it still kind of made me uneasy. DING-a light bulb went off in my head-that's probably why I joke with them about it, laughing about it makes it easier for me to accept. Being eighteen is hard enough, but having siblings that are a century older then you can cause some serious Jerry Springer moments, though I think people would be more understanding of the guest on the episode titled "My Brother wants to Marry a Cow" than "I was adopted by Vampires". But the truth of the matter is I was adopted by vampires, who love me like I was their own flesh and blood, or venom and marble in their case. Though I have lived with the Cullens for most of my life, a few memories of a much different life will never be forgotten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

When I was five, my mother slowly walked me towards the front entrance of the Children's Hospital gripping my hand so firmly I thought she would never let go. _Slow_ is the key word of my life. I've always moved at three speeds: sloth, tortoise, and snail. When you're as clumsy as me, putting one foot in front of the other is a daunting task. I was slightly anxious to get to the hospital though, I knew it had to be something special because my mom let me wear the Keds she had just bought me the night before at Wal-Mart. She dressed me in the cutest outfit I owned, a khaki jumper with a white, collared long sleeved shirt under. The shirt sleeves were edged with ruffles that matched my white ruffle socks. As we approached the front steps I was violently trembling not because of the fear of seeing a doctor but the bitter cold of Boston in the late fall. I didn't own a jacket, as a matter of fact I didn't own much. What little I did have fit into the "My Little Pony" luggage that my Grammie sent me for my birthday. Tonight it was packed with a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, and Pinky my yellow stuffed duck that I won at the fair during the summer, it wasn't a pet goldfish but I still loved it.

The giant glass doors of the hospital opened with a suctioning sound and a large blast of warm air fell upon my face. I shuffled my feet inch my inch into the all white lobby. It smelled like my Grammies bathroom, a mixture of Comet and orange air freshener. When we finally reached an oversized tan leather chair my mom motioned for me to sit. I hoped up on the chair and looked down at the floor to see my legs dangling only reaching about half way to the ground. Seconds later my view of the floor became obstructed by my mothers knees. I lifted my head slightly to meet the gaze of my mom kneeling down in front of my chair.

She was beautiful. She would constantly say that I could have passed for her twin when she was my age. That always made me smile because she was exactly what I wanted to look like when I was older. My then mousy brown curls that tended to frizz in the Boston drizzle did eventually take on my mom's auburn hue and relaxed wave. My lips also took the shape of hers, full and rosy, which I have to admit has come in handy with what Alice and I like to call the "bottom lip pout" or the "Can we please have the credit card pout". It also helps when I bat my long eyelashes, another one of her features I could add to _our_ list.

Only on that night she was different. Her deep brown eyes were struggling to stay open in the pool of tears that she was desperately trying to hid. The dark circles under her eyes and paler then usual skin told me she was working too hard. During the day, she waited tables at a small diner down the street from our apartment. I loved to go visit her with Gladys, our neighbor who would play with me during the day, and order blueberry pancakes with warm maple syrup even if it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She would always tell the cook to make them "on the fly" so that I would get my pancakes faster then everyone else. I was special. At night she would work at Grammie's nursing home. Sometimes I would go with her falling asleep in Grammie's bed and wake up curled next to mom in our bed.

Our apartment was small, one bedroom/bathroom. We shared everything including our dinner which she never missed. We always had three options: Mac and Cheese, Grilled cheese sandwich, or scrambled eggs with cheese. I remember being surprised when my friend Mary who lived down the hall told me she had a hamburger for dinner one night. When I asked her if it had cheese on it, she said "no". I was stunned I thought it was mandatory for everyone to have something with cheese for dinner. Little did I know that cheese was the one thing the government did give us. After dinner mom would leave for work and I would fall asleep on the couch while Gladys watched her Soaps on Telemundo T.V.

As she placed my luggage next to the chair in heavenly white lobby I watched her eyes dart to the dark corners of the room and finally let go of the breath it seemed she had been holding for minutes. She took off her large coat that engulfed her body and placed it lightly on my shoulders swallowing me in a sea of grey wool. That was when the tears finally escaped and slid quickly down her face. I ran my index finger gently up her cheek to brush away the tears and gave her my best big girl smile even showing the gap where I has just lost a tooth.

She leaned forward and pinned a yellow note to the breast of my jumper and patted it down smoothly, fixed the collar on my shirt, and licked her thumb before rubbing it on my chin trying to remove the red tint left from my Kool-Aid. Then she cupped both sides of my face firmly. The slight quiver in her touch told me that she was cold, but my heart told me otherwise.

"Ok Poppy, do you remember talking about how you wanted a brother or sister to play with?"

The thought of someone sitting on the other end of the see saw or pushing me to new heights on the swings made a smile creep onto my face. My daydream ended when mom told me about the game she wanted to play.

"It's called the Password Game, you sit here quietly and when someone comes and says the password you give them this," she softly tapped the note.

"What's the password, mommy."

"Hi," escaped in a low breath.

She scooted the small luggage closer to me placing it in the space between my feet and the ground, "This is your magic bag and it will take you places I can only dream about so take good care of it. I love you, Pop."

I watched her get up, turn around, and head back towards the large glass doors that lead to the world. A world of blueberry pancakes, fast speaking Spanish television, and my mommy. Once outside she took another deep breath exhaling a warm breath into the cool night air. I ran to the window wall pressing my face firmly against the arctic glass watching her quickly disappear into a street full of cars buzzing like fireflies.

I did what she asked of me and returned to the large squeaky chair. All that was left to do was wait patiently for my new brother or sister.

A few hours passed before I was being lightly awoken. I opened my eyes one at a time to see a man in a white jacket resting his hand slightly on my shoulder. His eyes were almost the same golden color as Mary's cabbage patch doll and his hair was an even lighter shade. He was my walking Ken doll (the one that dated Snow Bunny Barbie because his skin was much to pale to be with Malibu Barbie), and who wouldn't want a Ken doll as a brother. The smell of Cinnamon Buns wafted its way into the lobby causing my stomach to grumble. My Ken doll lifted his head, inhaled deeply, and seemed to be overcome by the same intoxication smell.

Again a violent tremble overtook my body, but this time not because of ridged Boston air but from the doctor. He quickly removed his cold hand from my shoulder and placed it in his jacket pockets. That's when he said the one word that started the rest of my life.

"Hi."

I unpinned the note and handed it to the doctor. He slowly opened it as I watched his eyes follow each word intently.

To Whomever this May Concern:

This is Isabella Marie. She is the most amazing and caring child you will every meet and I was fortunate enough to get to spend the last five years with her. Because of my selfish love for her she has not had the best life this world can offer her. It is now time that I giver her up to family that is more deserving of her love and devotion. In her suitcase is all of her information and hopefully it will help her find a good home. Please take care of my little girl. Love Her Mother

Then, the doctor closed the note just as slowly as he opened it and tucked it into this pocket. He bent down as so to see me eye to eye and placed his hand out in front of me.

"Hello Isabella, My name is Carlisle and I work here at the hospital."

I nodded my head out of acknowledgement and lowered my eyes slightly. I decided not to shake his hand because I knew it would feel like the BooBoo Bear that mom kept in the freezer for when I fell down. He then continued.

"It seems as though your mommy wants you to have a big loving family."

"Do you have any little girls like me?" I asked shyly

"I have two big girls like you and three big boys."

The smile on my face began to swell, "Do you smell that?"

He looked taken back by my question, "Ahh…um…yeah…Yeah, I do smell it. Do you?" He vaguely raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, its Cinnamon Buns. I think they just made some."

He sniffed the air again. "You know my wife Esme makes the words best Cinnamon Buns. Would you like to go get one? I know Esme and the kids would love to meet you."

Again I nodded, slid off the chair, and followed the man carrying the purple luggage with frolicking ponies to what would lead to thirteen years of being woken up by my crazy singing older brother in my family of vampires.


	2. Balancing spoons and Looney Tunes

Warning: Chapter contains song lyrics that might offensive to some. No offense is intended.

After tossing and turning for another hour in my comfy warm bed, and noticing it was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon, I decided it was time to face the world…a year older.

My room is at the end of the hall on the 2nd floor past Alice and Jasper's room, a bathroom, and Jasper's study/library. I have the quietest corner of the house, thanks to the fact that it's the farthest from Rose and Emmett's room. My room is simple and plain, like me. The walls are a light tan, and the only furniture I have are my sleigh bed with a chocolate brown leather headboard and two rather large mahogany bookshelves, these are my babies. For some, reading is way to escape reality and venture into a fantasy land. I, on the other hand, live in a fantasy land and sometimes need a reality check from Dickinson, Bronte, or Austen.

I carefully tip toed out of my room, not wanting to disturb the pixie monster that is my sister, Alice. She lives, eats, and breathes, no pun intended, for things like birthdays. For her it's another excuse to hear her favorite sound, the swiping of a credit card. I tell her all the time that she has a shopping problem. Her comeback, "Bells, I'm in a 18 step program. Its exactly 18 steps from the entrance of the mall to the first store."

As I made my way into the kitchen the house seemed quiet, a little too quiet, for my own liking. Emmett was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen fidgeting with something on his nose.

"What are you doing, Em?"

Turning his head quickly in my direction, he looked like a four old who was just caught by his mom sneaking a cookie before dinner. Then I heard the clink of spoon hitting the marble kitchen floor.

"I was trying to balance a spoon on my nose before_ you_ broke my concentration. I was about to beat my record of 53 seconds."

"Ewww…gross….I so put those spoons in my mouth," sticking out my tongue and scrapping it with my fingernails trying to scrub off any of Emmett's nose cooties.

"Chill out, Smurf. I clean the spoons when I'm done. Not to mention, you're not the only one who uses these spoons," shaking the instrument in question in front of my face.

Emmett has called me Smurf for as long as I have lived with the Cullens. You paint yourself blue one time and they never let you live it down. In my defense, I had only been living with the Cullens for a few months and was still kind of intimidated by them. The Smurfs seemed like a rather excepting group and Smurfette was the only female Smurf, so I knew she needed a good girlfriend. That's when I decided to use Alice's blue poster paint to paint myself blue and go off in search of my new tiny family.

"Em, I am the only one that uses those because I'm the only who eats human food."

Emmetts genius response, "Naw uh" gesturing to a half eaten bowl of Cheerios sitting on the counter in front of him.

"Why are you eating Cheerios?"

"Cause they don't make Grizzlyos, duh."

My genius response, "duh" with a nice eye roll and smack to my forehead for added sarcasm. "No seriously though, why are you eating Cheerios?"

"Well, you eat them all the time so I wanted to see what the big fuss was about. Also, you have to be human all by yourself here, and I thought I could do something human with you."

_Awww, that's actually really sweet._ Then he continued.

"And I thought it would be cool do have a total _Exorcist_ moment and throw up in front of Jasper and freak him out."

_Now that's the Emmett we all know and love. _I patted the top of his head lightly and gave him the classic "smile and nod".

"Just give me a heads up when you plan on going all Linda Blair on his ass, ok," knowing that's something I would rather not witness.

"No prob bob."

I made my way to couch and flipped on the T.V. in hopes of catching something good, but as always it was only cheesy reality shows. Until I hit the mother load, an all day Looney Tunes marathon on Cartoon Network. _Hells Yeah!_

Just as the Acme anvil was being dropped on Wile E Coyote, Esme strolled into the living room and joined me on the couch. Esme was stunning and reminded me a lot of my real mother. I found it hard something to look at her and not be sad about what I had lost. They shared the same wavy, shoulder length hair, only Esme's was more of a caramel brown. I couldn't have asked for a better mother and role model.

"Ehh, what up, Mom," giving her my best Bugs Bunny impersonation.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. Do you feel any older?" hugging my sweetly.

"Not really. I don't think I look any older either, but I guess that's a good thing cause neither do you all," smiling brightly in hopes that she won't be mad about the joke.

Carlisle and Esme don't really like when I joke about age because they feel it's important to concentrate on enjoying my life. In layman's terms, be human and ignore the fact that I live with a mythical family that won't grow old and die. That's easier said then done. Could they ignore a magical 3 inch fairy or a fire breathing dragon, I think not.

"So is there anything in particular you want to do for your special day?" smiling at me gently while giving me a look that says, "Alice has something planned so let me know if I need to call her and make her cancel."

"I kind of just want to hang around the house and maybe order some Chinese for dinner. Do you think Alice will be upset…" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing_…_

"_Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl, You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…" Alice!_

"Hello, this is Taco Bell you've crossed the border, may I take your order?"

"Umm…wait…what….Bella?"

"Whatcha need, Al?" stifling a laugh.

"Why did I just get a vision of the whole family sitting around in our pajamas watching _Super Bad? _Come on Bells, it's your 18th birthday, live a little," sounding rather annoyed.

"But I don't want too. I want to sit at home, eat Chinese food until I get sick, and see how many times Emmett can tell Rosalie 'I am McLovin' before she slaps him."

Thankfully, Alice started laughing on the phone which meant I had a good chance she might drop the whole big birthday plans idea.

"Alright, alright, you win this time! We can stay home," letting out small sigh of defeat.

"Bella -1, Alice-213. Watch out, Cullen, I'm on your heels."

"I'm shakin' in my Jimmy Choo's! I'll strop by and get your Chinese food on my home later. See ya."

"Later, Al-igater," hanging up my phone, I returning to the fabulous world of Pepe Le Pew and Speedy Gonzales.

I spent the next couple of hours exactly how I wanted, doing nothing. I took a shower putting on some sweatpants and my "United Blood Services" t-shirt Emmett got me as a joke for Christmas last year, and headed over to Jasper's study.

Jasper always looked like Carlisle to me. If Carlisle was Ken, then Jasper could definitely pass for Ken and Barbie's love child. He is tall and slender, but still muscularly defined. I've yet to understand how he and Alice don't get a crick in their necks from the height difference, he being over 6 ft tall and her under 5ft. Must be a vampire thing…it always is!

I laid on his long leather couch and read my book while Jasper fiddled with the computer. We stayed in silence for a few hours until Jasper noticed what I was reading, _Gone With the Wind. _After an hour lecture about how Rhett Butler wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the Civil War against the "damn Yankees", I decided it was time to make a break for it. I got up, saluted Major Jaz, and went on my merry way in search of Rose.

Rosealie, the most amazing beautiful woman I have EVER seen, was hanging half way out of the underbelly of her little red BMW. I cleared my throat so as not to startle her.

"Hey birthday girl, you here to get down and dirty with me?" said in an almost sexy tone while pulling herself up off the ground. She was covered in grease, yet still looked like she walked off the cover of a pin up calendar in an auto shop.

"Nope, but I sure am glad Emmett didn't hear you say that, I think his head might have exploded," knowing how his mind stays in the gutter.

I talked to Rose while she continued to work on her car until we heard Alice barreling down the driveway. I didn't need vampire hearing to hear the rap music being blared at a deafening level from the Porsche.

"_Shawty say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop_

_She say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop_

_She say I ... like a lollipop" _(Lollipop-Lil Wayne)

In a matter of seconds she was parked and at Rose and my side.

"I present to you….Beef and Broccoli, pork fried rice, and one egg roll," holding out the take out bag.

Curtsying slightly, "Thank you Al, you are my hero."

"Anything for the birthday girl."

The three of us locked arms and headed back in to the living room where Esme, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice embraced each other for an annoyingly long time, making me feel like I might throw up in my mouth a little. I glanced at Esme who looked as though she was fighting back nausea as well.

"Hey you, the Gropersons and McHumpers," waving my hand toward the two couples, "I kind of want to eat and you're making me lose my appetite."

Emmett chuckled, "You're just jealous."

"Yea…uh huh…oh to have someone brush my teeth with their tongue…how romantic." I sat down at the table and began to enjoy my heaven in a to-go box.

While I ate, Carlisle came in from his normal shift at the hospital and joined the rest of us at the table. Everyone made small talk about their day and Rose left to take a shower. Emmett, the concerned husband that he is, went to make sure she didn't "slip and fall" in the shower. They rejoined up at the table as I was finishing dinner.

"Hey Al, What's with all the fortune cookies?"

"I got one for everyone. I thought we could play the 'In Bed' game," laying on the Alice charm.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "I'm afraid someone is going to have to fill your mother and I in on the rules of the game."

"It's easy, you read your fortune and then add 'in bed' at the end," Jasper stated while handing them their cookie. "Rosalie, why don't you start us off?"

"Ok," she opened her cookie and read her fortune out loud. "Be mischievous and you will not be lonesome…in bed," giving Emmett a little wink, wink nudge, nudge.

"What's the percentage on these things?" Emmett asked in an excited yet serious tone. "I mean they come true like 90 of the time…80? A man needs to know these things."

Esme rolled her eyes at her goofball of a son and went next, "Your artistic talents win the approval and applause of others…in bed."

Something about the head nod that Esme gave Carlisle made that nauseous feeling come back. This time I think I did throw up a little. "Alright someone please hurry up and go so I can get rid of this mental picture."

"Ohh…ohh..I'll go," Alice was literally bouncing in Jaspers lap. "As the purse is emptied, the heart is filled…in bed." Alice pouted out her bottom lip, "Wait that sucks, I don't want an empty purse. An empty purse lead to empty closet."

Only Alice could think her fortune cook was unfortunate. I watched Jasper whisper in her ear and her sad little face light up again.

Jasper went next. "Your ability to juggle many task will take you far…in bed," he smiled smugly.

Alice looked longingly up at Jasper, "You know Jazz, I can personally vouch for your multi-tasking…" I cut her off abruptly.

"La-la-la-la-la-la," sticking a finger in each ear trying to concentrate on anything but my brother and sister.

Emmett laughed and took the cue to move on, " If your desires are not extravagant they will be granted…in bed," Emmett gave Rose a knowing glare that made me happy I was far away from their room tonight. _Poor Carlisle and Esme._

I think Carlisle and I were on the same page because he gave a nice little "Ah hem" and went on with his fortune. "Generosity and perfection are your everlasting goal…in bed."

I had to do a double take but I'm almost positive Carlisle just gave Esme that same knowing glare. _Maybe not poor Carlisle and Esme…man it's going to be a long night._

Then I noticed six sets of golden eyes staring at me intently, it was my turn to go. "Fame, riches, and romance are yours for the asking…in bed," I blushed a light pink as I finished the sentence.

Emmett and Jasper fell to the floor laughing while the rest of us watched them puzzled. They finally stood up, Jasper standing slightly being Emmett who had a menacing look in his eyes. They both put on their Ray Band sunglasses that were sitting on the counter and Emmett tucked in one side of his button up shirt.

"_She steal my money_," Jasper belted out like Jamie Foxx.

Waving his index finger up in my direction, Emmett started doing his best Kanye rap, "_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger._"

"_When I'm in need_," Jasper continuing with his back up.

"_But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas_," Emmett began to do some MC Hammer meets Vanilla Ice dance moves.

"_I gotta leave_," Jasper dropping to his knees, arms open wide toward the sky.

At that point, Alice and Rosalie jumped up to join their partners in crime.

"_Get down girl, go 'head get down_," Emmett moved out of the way while the girls lowered themselves down towards the floor, pushing out their butts, and bringing them back up slowly.

Jasper still kneeling on the floor, trying to look hopeless, "_I gotta leave_."

My head just fell into my hands as I shook it from side to side while they repeated the lines a few more times before wrapping it up with a few pelvic thrust and some Mariah Carey note holding.

"So I'm going to be a gold digger?" laughing at the couples as they went back to their seats.

Alice made a Mr. Miyagi voice, "Lie the fortune cookie will not, young grasshopper," she put her hand in a prayer position and bowed in front of me before returning to Jaspers lap.

We all laughed and relaxed back into our chair until the room finally fell silent. A minute later Carlisle spook up.

"So Bella, you ready to open your presents?"


	3. Lifestyles of the Rich and Vamptastic

Chapter 3- Lifestyles of the Rich and Vamptastic

"So Bella, you ready to open your presents." Carlisle asked while rapidly rubbing his hands together.

Each year it's always the same when it comes to the Cullens and presents, whether it's birthdays, Christmas, or in Alice's case the 3rd Tuesday of the month. They always spend way to much money. I use to try to return the gifts, but of course they found a way around that. "Sorry Bella, must have ripped the tag of the sweater." Rose would reply with a smirk, tossing her hands up in the air. Even Esme would play their little game, "Oh shoot, I must have misplaced the receipt."

Finally, around my 11th or 12th birthday Jasper pulled me into his study and gave me some advice. "I know that you don't think you like getting all this stuff, but if you could see your face and how happy you are, then you would understand why we do it. We love you and want to see you happy, Ok?" I shrugged my shoulders and gave the best "if you say so" smile I could muster. Jasper walked past me, tussling my hair, and giving me a big brother line that sounded like it was straight from the Disney Channel. "Suck it up pipsqueak, cause we aren't stopping."

I looked around the room at my happy, albeit dysfunctional, family and knew that they were the best present I could have ever dreamed of.

"Yep, lets do this," was the most enthusiastic reply I could get out. Rose and Alice gave each other a look that I knew only meant trouble for me.

"Me first." Rose said, strutting her way over to me with a large garment bag in tow. The black bag had a large gold "D and G" written on the outside on top of where Rose put a little red bow. _Always one for the sentimental stuff like wrapping paper and cards._

I unzipped the bag and pulled the hanger out of the hole on the top of the bag to reveal an amazing silk chiffon dress. The dress was fuchsia and black with an stunning crisscross neckline and empire waist.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. It's amazing. I can't wait to have some where to wear it."

"Well, I guess that's where I come in." Alice chimed in, handing me a small rectangular box wrapped in pink paper adorned with a white and silver curly ribbon bow.

After struggling with the ribbon for a few minutes, and Emmett finally getting me a pair of scissors, I was staring at an orange envelope with a hotel name printed on the front.

"New York will never know what hit 'em," Alice stated before I could even get the information out of the envelope and discover the destination.

"We're going to New York? Seriously?"

"Yep. Rose, you, and I leave the first of October for a week of clubs, make-overs, and shopping."

The three of us started jumping up and down, hugging one another, and screeching so loud that I swear I heard dog howl. While I wasn't to excited about her to-do list, I was about mine: shows, Central Park, and FAO Schwartz.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you start college looking like that," Alice pointed her index finger up and down my body. "You're a crime against nature…no worse, a crime against fashion."

That must be the prison where inmates do line ups on a runway, and take glamour shots with their waist size for identification. _And the government thought they use torture in Guantanamo Bay._

Before graduation, Carlisle thought it was time to leave Boston before _their _aging, or lack there off, started to raise any questions. He decided to accept a position, affective the new year, at a hospital in Seattle, WA, officially giving "Dr. McSteamy" a run for his money.

Esme even found a magnificent stone mansion located in the forest on the outskirts of town. She's gone to the house a few times to work on the remodel so it will be prepared for the move in early November.

I had talked to them about letting me put off college until we moved. I didn't see the point in starting and then having to fight with transferring classes six months later. They agreed completely. So as of now, I am enrolled for the Spring semester at Seattle University.

Jasper squirmed from behind Alice and approached me with a rather large purple gift bag, stuffed with pink, purple, and lime green tissue paper. He handed me the bag while rolling his eyes and slightly nodding his head toward Alice, who was obviously beaming from the wonderful wrapping job she did. I reached into the bag pulling out a lavish Coach tote. It's covered in the signature beige and brown fabric with leather trim and belted top.

"There's something inside," Jasper whispered while I examined the bag.

Sure enough, inside the bag was a beautiful leather bound writing journal with "B D M" engraved in the center. I never thought seeing my initials would make my heart flutter like it did.

When I joined the family, Carlisle and Esme offered me the last name Cullen, but something about it just didn't feel right to me. I have always been proud of my last name, Dwyer, and knew that it meant a lot to my parents, especially my mom. My dad, Phil, was killed by a drunk driver 2 months before I was born on his way home from getting mom some ice cream. My mother loved Phil more than anything, and even though I didn't get a chance to meet him, I have a feeling I would too. A part of me knows that a little piece of him is in everyone that is special in my life.

"Oh Jaz, I love it. I love both of them." I jumped of my chair and gave him a huge kiss on the check.

"Well, I know starting college can be nerve racking experience so I thought.." Alice jabbed Jasper in the ribs. "Ok, I thought, with the help of Alice's stylish flair, that these might help get you excited."

"Thanks Jasper…and Alice."

"Alright Smurf, my turn," Emmett belted out while walking towards Carlisle's office. He returned a few seconds later with a brown box, about the size of a microwave, with a yellow bow placed on the side. _Guess he gets his wrapping skills from Rose. _As he got closer, I noticed the top of the box had holes it and a small whimper was coming from the inside.

"Emmett that's pretty messed up if you brought me your dinner for a joke gift?" I said slowing backing away from him and the box.

"Hey, I resent that. I got you a great gift. Here take it."

I walked forward, slowing grabbing the box before placing it on the floor. After pulling back the top flaps of the box, I gasped.

There staring back at me is a tiny miniature dachshund puppy. He has short black silky fur, except for his feet, nose, and belly, which are a reddish tan. I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight.

"Oh my God! Look how cute," lifting him up Simba style from the _Lion King_.

Everyone gathered around giving their "awes", I think I even heard a little baby talk from Emmett and Jasper.

"What are you going to name him, honey?" Esme asked while stroking his fur lightly.

"Humm…what about Tofu? Kind of seems fitting since you all will have a snack running around the house now."

Everyone laughed quietly as I watched Alice out of the corner of my eye put a small blue sweater and matching booties on the puppy.

"I guess we're last," Carlisle stated while walking with Esme toward the front door. "Why don't you come take Tofu out for a walk while I get your present out of the car?"

We all followed behind, Tofu taking up the rear in his stylish attire. As we walked out the door everyone started to laugh, but I was behind Emmett, the Hulk, Cullen and couldn't see a thing. Then he stepped to the side revealing a bluish gray Audi S5 coupe. It was like the heavens opened and lighted beamed down directly on _my _new car while angels sang "Hallelujah".

I ran to the car, smashing my face into the glass, revealing the black leather seats and goodies, I would inevitable screw up, that were waiting for me on the inside.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so awesome," I said almost hurling myself at my parents.

"You're very welcome. You deserve it," Esme replied.

I must have sat in the car for 30 minutes inhaling the new car smell and touching the soft leather before actually taking it out for a drive, just me and my main man, Tofu. After I got home, everyone had winded down some. Jasper and Emmett were playing _Guitar Hero,_ Alice and Rose were shopping for dog accessories on the computer, Carlisle was cleaning the kitchen, and Esme was putting the finishing touches on the cake.

"Hey Bells, you forgot a present. It was in Carlisle's office," Rose said walking with a Fed-Ex box in her arms. "Must be from Edward."

Edward is my brother whom I have never meet. Carlisle told me that he left a few months before he brought me home from the hospital. I don't really know a lot about him, except that he sends me a Christmas and birthday present every year. I also know that when he first left he was planning to go spend some time in Alaska with his girlfriend, Tanya. I never really got the whole vampire dating thing. Maybe I don't stay up late enough to catch the "eHarmony" commercials. Supposedly they can find a match for everyone. _Note to self: Google vampire speed dating. _

His presents usually correspond with his destination. While in England it was John Galliano dresses, and in France, Christian Dior accessories. Most of it just goes from the Fed-Ex box to Rose or Alice's closest. The past couple of years it has been Italian designers like Armani, Versace, or Cavalli. _Hasn't he ever hear of Issac Mizrahi or Mossimo? _Again this year, it's no different. I opened up the box to find a black leather Prada handbag. The bag was soft, calfskin Alice informed me, and lush. Then I saw his note, which was always the same message, "Merry Christmas, Edward" or "Happy Birthday, Edward".

"Happy Birthday. See you soon, Edward."

_See you soon? _I gulped loudly.

Carlisle says that Edward has been living in some city that sounds like the name of one of those Italian frozen bag dinners. _Vutollie? Vortulia? _I don't ask because well, they won't tell. I have come to understand that it's a hush, hush subject around the Cullen house. Until now, I forgot that Edward was going to be coming home to help with the move to Seattle and spend some time with his family.

"Wow, Edward really went out on a limb with his note this time, huh?" Rose mocked.

"Yeah, he must be excited about coming home."

"I know I've missed him," Alice stated. "Jasper and I were just talking about him the other day. We even went and looked at some of his pictures in his room."

He has the only room on the 3rd floor of the house, so I never really thought about snooping around his stuff. I know Esme and Alice missed him dearly and would sometimes go up there late at night.

"Have you ever been in his room?" Alice asked.

"No…," I started to reply before I was being carried up the stairs. "…pe," I said with a loud pop as we reached his bedroom door.

His room was pristine. The only furniture was a black leather couch and some surround sound speakers. One of his walls was made complexly of shelves that house hundreds of cds, only containing a few small gaps where cds were missing. He must have taken his favorites with him.

Then there it was gleaming in the moonlight. A small silver frame holding a picture of a stunning strawberry blonde woman with a bronze haired god.

"Wowza!" was the best I could come up with.

Alice giggled, "Yeah you haven't seen a picture of him in a while huh?"

"Umm…not since I thought boys had cooties," staring intently at the picture.

Alice grabbed my hand, placing two circles and two dots on my palm, "Well, now you've got your cootie shot."

I chuckled lightly, but still didn't take my eyes off the photo. I couldn't even if I wanted too. Something about him drew me in.

Alice looked at me then the photo a couple of times before she continued, "You know, I think you two are going to get along really well. I can't wait for my favorite brother to meet my best friend…and favorite sister, of course."

I smiled, but was broken out of our sentimental moment by the bellowing voice of Emmett.

"Get in my belly, hot dog," Emmett yelled while chasing the poor puppy around the house, before it finally found its hiding place between Rose's feet.

"If you scare this dog and it pees on my shoes, so help me God, Emmett Cullen I will kick you so hard in the …"

"Bells!" Esme interrupted. "Come on, it's time for you to blow out your candles."

Everyone made their way to dinning room, including Emmett who was cradling Tofu in his arms, taking their places around the table. That's when I noticed the eighth chair. The empty chair.

They sang Happy Birthday and told me to make wish.

"I wish…." I said aloud.

I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath, and blowing out all of my candles, including my one to grow on. The whole while thinking of my wish. My want. Only one word came to mind.

_Him._


	4. I Heart NY

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story…I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

I do want to apologize for this chapter though. For some reason I struggled to try to get it to come out right and it still seems a little choppy.

But anyways, a 12 pack of Diet Pepsi, a tray of brownies, and 2,000 calories later…I present you chapter 4.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4- I Heart N.Y.

"Bella, did you pack anything that doesn't scream 'I'm from Alabama and it's my second day at Walt Disney World?'" Rose asked while digging through the suitcase lying on my bed.

"Umm, so I guess that's a no on the fanny pack?" I retorted.

Alice, who was sitting Indian style on the couch reading this months Cosmopolitan, slightly lowered the magazine, "There are so many things wrong with that statement I don't even know where to begin."

"Alright then, Clinton and Stacy, what are you and your 'What Not To Wear' team going to do about my clothes?"

"Oh, I already packed you a bag," Alice stated nonchalantly, while continuing to flip through her magazine. "I was just going to tell Jaz to 'accidentally' leave your bag here when he packs the car."

I exhaled loudly and began to unpack my suitcase excepting defeat. I wasn't surprised or upset by Alice's confession, she's been my personal shopper for as long as I have been here.

"Speaking of Jaz, where are the boys? I figured they would want to spend some time with you guys before we leave in the morning."

"I think they're in the back yard throwing the ball to Tofu," Alice remarked helping me hang back up my sweaters.

"You mean Jasper throws the ball while Emmett tries to get to it before Tofu," Rosalie quipped and rolled her eyes. "I swear he could entertain himself for hours with a paperclip and a strand of yarn."

They continued to talk about their harebrain husbands, telling me stories about some their favorite practical jokes.

"One night we all piled into the Jeep and went to grocery store," Alice was as already giggling just thinking about that night. "Emmett and Jasper dressed in black from head to toe…"

"Like that was going to hid them in front of a green and orange building at 8 o'clock at night," Rose interrupted.

Alice continued, "Well when they got to the front they decided to switched the "push" and "pull" signs on the door. Then they hightailed it back to the Jeep doing their best James Bond impression. You know, slinking along the walls and even doing some rolls and flips in the parking lot while humming the Mission Impossible music."

"Dum…dum…dumdum…dum…dum…dumdum" They both started humming it together and chuckling.

Rose started in on the story again, "So when they got back in the car I asked them why they were acting all double-0-idiot and Emmett said 'you never know what evil nemesis might be following us'."

"I guess in the life of _The Cullen Boys_, evil nemesis equals grocery store parking lot rent-a-cops." Alice stated. "But the best part was when the boys figured out that the store had automatic doors and so no one even used the doors they messed with. They sulked the whole car ride home and were mumbling under their breath about how they were a disappointment to Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan."

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. The three of us were rolling on my bed in hysterics. I have to admit it was never a dull moment in this house. Though, at that moment all I could think of was _him_. Did he play jokes with his brother before he left, or was he to _mature_ for that? Would he be to _mature_ to hang out with an 18 year old human?

"Hellloooo….earth to Bella." Alice was flicking the top of my head, waking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guess I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Alright…well, we will let you finish up getting your stuff ready for tomorrow. We need to go spend some time with Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber anyways." Rose gave me a kiss on the check before Alice and her sashayed out of my room.

I changed into my pajamas and packed what I could from my bathroom before I crawled into bed. I laid in bed for what seemed like hours before finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Emmett's voice boomed from above me. I grunted and pulled the covers over my head. _I hate our morning routine._

"I tried to get you up the peaceful way, but you leave me no choice." The covers were swiftly pulled from around me and something warm and wet was on my face. I opened my eyes at the smell of puppy breath.

"TOFU!! Hey little man. I'm going to miss you. Are you going to be good for Uncle Em?" I asked Tofu waiting for my reply. _Stranger things have happened…look at my family._

"I promise to take great care of him while your gone, Smurf. I won't lay a hand on him…or a tooth," Emmett replied, laughing at himself.

"Thanks. Now get out so I can get up and get dressed, before Alice pulls me into the car in my flamingo pjs."

I got up, took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and long sleeved black thermal t-shirt. A half an hour later I made my way down stairs to tell my parents and brothers adios. Rose and Alice actually didn't do a long and mushy good-bye like I expected, so we were on the road in no time.

I was really excited that we were taking the Audi, even though I didn't get to drive. I had only taken it out a few times over the last couple of weeks. Around an hour into the drive, Alice's phone rang.

"_Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says. Save a horse, ride a cowboy…"(Save a horse-Big and Rich)_

I reached into the cup holder, quickly grabbing her phone and answering it.

"You've reached the Boston Fire Department…You light it, We fight it!"

"Well hello to you too, Bella," Jasper said. "Don't you ever answer the phone with a simple 'hi' or 'hello'?"

"Umm…yeah. I do the occasional 'hola' or 'bonjour'" I replied with a smile.

"You're one strange cookie, Bella Dwyer."

"Oh, like you have any room to talk Jaz. You're a walking bottle of Prozac."

"Touche, my friend. Now might I please speak to my wife?" Jasper said chuckling.

"Well you see, your wife is currently driving _my car_ at…" I looked at the speedometer quickly. "145 mph…so I'm going to have say she's busy at the moment. But I'll tell her you love her and miss her and all that really sticky sweet stuff you guys say to each other, Ok?"

"Ok. Have fun and watch Alice for me."

"Will do. I promise that if we run into Buffy on the subway, I will to lead her in the other direction. Happy trails to you, cowboy." I replied and hung up the phone placing it back into the cup holder.

The drive from Boston to New York was suppose to take around 4 ½ hours but thanks to Alice's need to break the sound barrier, a super sized book of _Mad Libs_, and _Journey's Greatest Hits, _it seemed like we arrived to the hotel in no time.

Rose had booked us a suit at the W New York Hotel. It was amazing. The lobby was modern yet classic. The best word to describe it: oversized. The furniture, pillows, lighting fixtures were all larger than life, but surprisingly inviting at the same time. The guestroom was in neutral tones of cream, brown, and gold with red accents. The best part though, was the balcony that looked over midtown Manhattan. I watched the people walk down the sidewalk trying to determine what separated them from crowd that surrounded them. _CEO, Actress/Model, Nanny, Starbucks employee… _It's amazing how even though each one is so different they all walk the same street, the same path, only entering a building before another or taking the opposite direction at the intersection. I wonder if today was not as cold, or the clouds not as thick, how many would sparkle in the daylight? How many really are that _different_ from everyone else?

We didn't want to waist anytime so we unpacked all of our stuff and decided to take on Manhattan. We walked out of the large glass doors onto the busy sidewalk, and like the true tourist that I am, my head automatically looked straight up at the buildings towering over. In that instant, I knew New York was not for me. I am far to clumsy to not be able to watch my feet, and the skyline is far to tempting to look away from.

SMACK

_Am I really lying face down in the sidewalk on Lexington Ave? Did that guy just step over me?_

"Bella," Alice said trying to choke back a smile. "What did you trip on? The sidewalk is even and your wearing tennis shoes. I guess you need to watch out for the air now…looks like it seeking revenge for all that breathing you've been doing."

I slowly and very ungracefully got off the ground and did the only mature thing I could think do at that moment. I stuck out my tongue….and middle finger.

By that time Alice was holding her side she was giggling so hard. "Hey Alice, do you think they make those kid monkey harness leash thingies in adult sizes? Maybe that would help hold her up some." Rose was laughing so hard she snorted.

"Easy there, Wilbur." I retorted.

Rose smirked at me before they both finally regained their composure and began to walk down the street again. The next few hours were spent exploring the city. We strolled through Central Park spouting off some of our favorite lines from _Friends_, and then headed down 5th Avenue so Alice could categorize which shops she wanted to go in over the next few days. That's when I saw it. Tiffany and Co.

Memories flooded my body making me stop cold. I could see them as clear day. My mom and I were laying on the couch watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _I would play Holly Golightly and mom would be Paul Varjak. We could recite almost every line of the movie. I always thought that Tiffany's would be _my_ place. A place that could bring me hope and happiness.

I carefully walked to the store and looked through the window. The jewelry was beautiful. Every cut, every piece was breathtaking. Then, as the sun made its way from behind a cloud, a small shimmer from a diamond ring caught my attention and brought a smile to my face. The store no longer reminded me of my mother, but my family…my hope and my happiness.

I turned around and noticed Alice and Rose were standing a few feet away from me under an awning at a nearby store. I walked over to them and we silently made our way back to the hotel. About a block away from the hotel, I noticed a mom talking on her cell phone walking her daughter down the sidewalk in a pink poodle harness leash thingy. I looked at the little girl, pumped my fist in the air, and yelled as loud as I could, "Free the leash kid!" _It might not be as important as Darfur, but it's my platform to back._

Our time in New York flew by, probably because Alice had every minute jammed packed with touristy goodness. We did the Statue of Liberty, Time Square, Empire State Building (where we were nicely asked to leave after we ran around screaming "Jonah" like we were Tom Hanks in _Sleepless in Seattle), _Chicago and Lion King on Broadway, and of course, many more trips down 5th Avenue.

For our last night there, Alice made reservations at Balthazar's in Soho. I knew it was incredibly hard to get into and was kind of know for being a hot spot, so it was the best place to wear my birthday dress. We all dressed quickly and made our way across town for our 8:30 time slot. If the atmosphere was amazing, then there are no words to describe the food. It was the perfect ending to the perfect week with my best friends.

I awoke the next morning sad to be leaving the fast pace city, but ready to return to my some what normal life. A few bellhops took all of our things from the room and loaded them into the car which left just enough space for the three of us to fit. I decided to get in the back and took the empty seat next to the giant teddy bear I got Emmett from FAO Schwartz. I must have dosed off a little while into the drive because the last thing I remember was singing "Hakuna Matata" before we turned onto our driveway.

The family meet us on the porch with warm welcomes and cold hugs. The boys unloaded the car and then joined us in the living room where we told them all about the trip. Alice detailed 5th Avenue in all its glory, Rose went on about the amazing nightlife, and I just said the word "unbelievable" about 100 times. After story time was over, we decided to hang out as a family and watch a movie. Alice and I couldn't stop giggling when Rose picked "Sleepless in Seattle".

Around the time Meg Ryan went to Seattle to see Tom Hanks, there was light tap on the door followed by the door bell. Esme scurried to the door and opened it quietly trying not disturb the movie. Then I heard the voice.

"Hi family, long time no see."

Rose stood and looked behind me towards the door then whipped around promtly, "What the fuck?"

I turned my head to the right to follow Rose's glare. That when I saw Alice quickly smile, desperately trying to cover up her "oh shit" face.


	5. Like Sands Through The Hourglass

Thanks guys for all the reviews….A tray of brownies for everyone!!

So, in true Daytime Soap fashion I present Chapter 5. _Signaling theme music_

Chapter 5- Like Sands Through The Hourglass…

_Damn future telling pixie. She's about as helpful as "Miss Cleo" at the Psychic Friends Network. How did she not see this? This is huge. This is beyond huge, it's monumental. This is….of absolutely no importance to me. Or at least it shouldn't be. So, why am I freaking out? _

I slowly glanced over my left shoulder for the third time. _Ah yes, that's why!_

She is gorgeous. Strike that, gorgeous would be an insult to her. Gorgeous is what you use to describe Brad Pitt's ass in a tight pair of Levi's. She is a Rodin sculpture in 500 dollar paten leather pumps. And she is Edward's girlfriend.

Watching her walk through the door was like being on the set of a Pantene Pro-V commercial. _Cue wind machine. _Her long flowing strawberry blonde hair looked as though she constantly flipped her head forward and then back dramatically, as to give her hair that bouncy messy look. Unfortunately, well unfortunately for me, her hair was not even her best feature. She is tall and slender with legs for days. Whatever mold was used to make her was defiantly broken, but I have a feeling a lot of women would sell their soul for the piece that made her boobs. Or in some cases pay 10,000 to some surgeon to get a pair of silicon knock offs.

I must have sat on the couch in shock for 10 minutes. The only time I could think of that I was more stunned was when I found out that Evan, a sales guy at Abercrombie & Fitch who I had been trying to flirt with for three months was dating someone…Michael, a devilishly handsome catalogue model. _It's always the cute ones. _I finally peeled myself off the couch and made my way toward the herd of vampires.

"Oh, I have just missed you all so dearly. I do love my sisters, but it has been far to long since I have seen my family," Tanya spoke in a woe-is-me tone of voice.

_Family?_ That is the second time she has said "family" in the 15 minutes she has been here. Maybe that's her "Word of the Day". Fam-i-ly (n): a social unit living together. "Katherine moved her family to Virginia"; "Dylan is ready to start a family"; "Tanya, get your igloo living, Manolo Blahnik wearing hiney back to _your family _in Alaska"

After a few minutes of mindless chatter at vampire speed and some suspicious glances from Alice, Tanya's eyes meet mine.

"Oh I am so rude" Esme pronounced after clearing her throat. "Tanya, this is Bella. Bella is this is Tanya, Edwards girlfriend." _Ouch…that stung. Et tu, Esme?_

"It is so charming to finally meet you, Bella" Tanya proclaimed in her sing-song voice. "Edward is just going to be so vexed that I had the privilege to meet you first."

I extended my hand out slightly, but was pulled into a tight hug complete with a double cheek air kiss. "Um…yeah…wow…its nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most lovely scent. It's very floral, freesias perhaps," she said remaining in my personal bubble.

"Actually, that's a first," I said while running my fingers through my hair. "But, I guess I'm glad you didn't say Elk because then I might be in trouble." I let out a small nervous laugh and looked up at Emmett who was just shaking his head. "Or you know…whatever…flowers is cool too, thanks."

"Well aren't you just adorable. So clever." That's when she did the one thing I was almost positive was reserved for distant Uncle's who smell of Tuna salad and grandmothers who think you're always 10 years younger then your actual age. She pinched my cheeks and patted my head.

Rosalie was trying so hard to hold back her laughter that she had to leave the room. I gave my best give-me-a-break smile and excused myself to go check on Rose. I walked into the kitchen and took the barstool next to her.

She lifted her eyes from the magazine she was reading and began to pat my head in pure Tanya fashion. "You know, you are pretty cute. I mean when you don't talk and all."

I smirked and decided to change the subject.

"So, she seems…" _fake, bitchy, moronic _"…nice."

"Oh yea, that's Tanya. She's the real Mother effin' Theresa of the vampire world," Rose replied.

"Sister dear, do I sense sarcasm in your voice?" I stated angelically.

"Ha…she's got more personalities then Britney Spears, and twice the crazies. She's all innocent and 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' with Carlisle and Esme. With Edward, she's all sexified and 'I'm a Slave 4U'. But her real personality though, is when she's around the rest of us, it's all psycho and 'My Prerogative'."

All that was said without a single break in concentration on her magazine. I stared at Rose completely dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked truly perplexed.

"Um…there is ten shades of wrong with what you just said. You just named three…count them three…" wiggling three fingers a few inches from her face " Britney Spear's songs in 5 seconds. You need like Pop Star Detox or something. I'm going to tell Esme she needs to take away you subscription to _Star Magazine_."

Rose turned her head slightly and looked up at me with a proud grin before looking back at her magazine to learn ever more scrumptious details of Ashlee Simpson's wedding.

"So, did I just meet the pre-KFed Britney then?" I asked.

"Yep. You just got the full fledged Mickey-Mouse-club-singing-Justin-Timberlake-loving Britney."

I giggled. "Well, when will I get to meet the Wicked Witch of the Northwest?"

"Just wait until Carlisle and Esme aren't around, that's when we get the flying monkey treatment." Rose replied.

"Is she's really that bad?"

"Yes Rosalie, Am I really that bad?" Tanya spoke from the doorway that lead into the kitchen causing me to jump.

Rosalie didn't even flinch or say a word. Her glare spoke volumes.

"I hate to think you really have such a distaste for me, Rose. I mean when Edward and I get married, I don't want things to get uncomfortable when I move in. Or I'm sure Edward would be more then happy to move to Alaska if I asked."

Rosalie turned around to face her and rose from her stool putting herself within a few inches of Tanya. The only thing that Rose loved more than herself was her family and it was obvious that Rose was seething at the thought of Tanya being part of that equation.

"Look Tanya, Why are you even here? Edward went to Alaska to break things off with you. Does he know you're here?"

This time the look on Tanya's face was enough. _Check…_

Rose continued, "As for all this marriage bullshit, we all know it's not going to happen. So you can cut that out because right now you're giving Glenn Close's character from _Fatal Attraction _a run for her money in the crazy department."

Tanya took her eyes off of Rosalie with a huff and tuned on her heel to exit the room. _…Mate_

"Wow Rose, tell her what you really think." I said once Rose had calmed down some.

After the coast was clear and we knew Tanya was in Edwards room we made our way back into the living room where Japer, Alice and Emmett were watching T.V. Rosalie approached Emmett, who was holding out his arms inviting her to take a seat in his lap, slapped him on the back of the head and took a seat beside him.

"What was that for?" Emmett complained while rubbing his head.

"For leaving Bella and me in there with the spawn of Satan," she quipped.

Emmett lowered his head, placing kisses on Rose's cheek. "Sorry, Babe. Alice and I couldn't leave Jasper. There was way to much estrogen in there, we had to try to keep him occupied."

"It was like being in a Sorority house that ran out of Midol; anger, pride, resentment, jealousy." Jasper quivered, obviously reliving the cat fight.

Jealousy…_oh shit! _

I could tell that Alice could pick up the distress in my eyes because she wouldn't stop looking over at me. Thankfully, she's not as outspoken as Rose so she didn't mention anything until I was alone and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Er, sure Al, what can I do you for?" I patted the side of my bed so Alice would come take a seat.

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day today. I know you get a little shy when your around new people, but even after Tanya went upstairs you barely spoke 3 words."

What am I suppose to say to that, "Oh you know Alice, I think I just have a crush on my 108 yr old vampire brother, whom I have never meet and has a girlfriend, who at this moment, is upstairs in his room. But hey, it's not biggie." _That wouldn't get me committed to the looney bin or anything._

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired from the trip. All I need a good nights sleep in my own bed."

Alice raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You're such a bad liar. I'm your sister, I know you better than that. When you're tired you're cranky not quiet. You get quiet when you're think about something important. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in," she said while tapping the side of my head.

"Its nothing really. Just thinking about the holidays coming up and the move. Not to mention, processing all the stuff Rose told me about our newest possible family member." I took a deep breath. "I think I'm kind of nervous about Edward coming home too." The last part came out like verbal diarrhea.

Alice's little face light up and a small grin crept across her face. "No need to worry about the holidays and move, they will be fun. Sometimes we all need a fresh start and Seattle is the perfect place to do that. Plus the we get to buy new stuff to decorate the house for the holidays." She was clapping and bouncing in her seat. "As for Tanya, she's just some road kill on the highway of life. Don't let her get to you."

I braced myself for the rest of Alice's lecture. Ever since my birthday and our adventure to Edwards room she has mentioned him in a few conversations. Usually it an innocent, "I miss him" or "I can't wait for him to come home". But every now again, I can tell the comments are directed towards me.

Sometimes she'll tell me how our movie and music choices are similar, which I already knew due to the fact that I had taken a few solo trips to his room to browse his massive collection. An while we were in New York, I asked if we could go to Strand Bookstore and Alice went on for blocks about how that was Edwards favorite bookstore and how he should take me for my first visit there. I rolled my eyes and acted aggravated when she insisted on Barnes and Noble instead, but couldn't convince my heart to stop doing flips as I thought about getting lost with Edward in the world of _Capote_ or _Wilde_.

Alice broke me out of my trance when she continued. "As for Edward, he's a great guy and brother so there is nothing to worry about. If anything, you all have the most in common so I see you becoming fast friends." She kissed my forehead and slowly headed toward the door.

"Oh and Bella, you seem like you're being pulled back and forth on something, like you have some decisions that's are weighing heavy on you, and I know that I'm not usually a whole lot help until you actually make a decision," she tapped the side of her head lightly, "but if you need to talk it out with anyone I'm here." She looked at me silently for a moment before she spoke again. "Don't forget, sometimes the answer is where you least expect it, and maybe this is so hard because you haven't come across _your_ 'least expect it' yet."

I watched Alice turn off the light and close the door behind her as she left. I immediately sat up in bed and pulled my legs toward my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

I know she's right, she's always right. The only way I can clear everything that is swimming through my head is just to stop looking so hard and let things naturally happen.

I ran my hand down my side, letting it rest on the lower right end of my back, feeling for the birth mark that reminded me of so many happy memories. My mind finally drained of the worries and concerns, and was flooded with visions of my mom, my family, and _his_ face. A face, that at that moment, I least expected.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry to everyone that might be disappointed that it was Tanya and not Edward. I promise Edward will be in the next chapter.


	6. The Power is Yours!

Ok guys sorry for the long A/N but I just wanted to say a few things…

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and adds…pat yourself on the back!

I am going to be in Colorado for a work/birthday trip until Sunday (yep, Edward and I have the same birthday…don't hate) so it might be a little bit before I can update again.

I now have someone to Beta my story so you don't have to struggle through my horrible grammar. **Birdee18**, you are the best!! Not only is she an amazing Beta, but also a hilarious author. Please go check out her story…it's the SNL of twilight fan fiction!

I want to encourage everyone to go and click on over to twilighteddotnet. Not only do they have wonderful stories but a forum where you can discuss all of your favorites, including this one. I plan on posting chapter teasers and answer any questions ya'll might have.

Ok, I'm done. Promise. I present to you…Chapter 6.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6- The Power is Yours!

"Hey Bells, we're going out for a few hours. You alright being here with Tanya?" Emmett asked barreling into my room without knocking, of course.

"That's cool. Are you guys going to…umm…yea…you know?" shuttering slightly at the thought.

Emmett chucked and made a face as though he was offended. "Bella, I'm shocked. We are just going to spend some quality time with our woodland friends, maybe re-enact a vital scene of_ Bambi_." He smiled brightly, teeth glistening off the afternoon sun.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, getting back to work on packing my bedroom. The days had been flying by and before I knew it, it would be time to head onto Seattle. I knew I needed to get a head start on my packing before Alice offered to help. Last time she helped me clean my room, my Bayside Tigers and Camp Anawanna t-shirts mysteriously disappeared. _No respect for great television._

I decided to turn up my radio, to an almost deafening level, hoping that Tanya would take it as a hint and not warrant our alone time as a bonding opportunity.

_So what if I can't really think, and who honestly needs two good ear drums._

As the sounds of _Ok Go_, echoed through my room, I heard a light tapping, and my door slowly crept open. I stopped immediately, desperately wishing I could blend into the wall. Maybe vampires are like those dinosaurs in _Jurassic Park_ if I don't move she won't be able to see me.

Tanya sashayed into my room, looking around like it was an exhibit in a museum. She was very careful not to touch anything. When she was done, she stood towards the edge of my bed staring at it curiously.

"You can sit if you want. I'm a human not the monkey from _Outbreak,_ I'm not contagious," I stated more acidly then intended.

"Oh, I know. I'm just not use to this whole living with a human thing. It is very fascinating though," she answered with slight nervous laugh.

"Yea, Carlisle is thinking about sending me to the Harvard Medical Center to be studied, but they haven't found a big enough test tube for me yet."

Tanya giggled and moved her way to the head of my bed, sitting with her feet dangling off the edge and reached for a picture on my nightstand.

"You seem to get a long very well with Rosalie and Alice," she said, looking at the photo of the three of us on the Staten Island Ferry. The three of us that she so loving called The Three Bitch-keteers to her sister on the phone the other night. I might not have mutated hearing, but I do have ears.

"I like 'em. We have a lot of fun together. It's like living with a potty mouthed Wonder Woman and Catwoman on Speed, minus the lassos and pleather," I replied while turning down the radio.

Tanya was still sitting on my bed but was now leaning back on her elbows staring at a corner of my room. A smug grin swept across her face, making her look as mean as Rosalie describes her.

"Don't you ever feel…humm…what's the word I'm looking for…inadequate living with the Cullens."

I approached her, slightly cocking my head to side. Did she really just ask me that? Wow, she's a…what's the word I'm looking for…bitch.

"No, not at all actually. I mean I am a human. We eat and sleep, and I would say I'm more than adequate at that. I eat like a horse and can sleep for 10 hours straight." I stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. "What about you? You're a vampire, aren't you guys suppose to do cool supernatural stuff?"

She huffed, "Well not all of us have an extra ability, Bella. But I do feel that with my lifestyle choice, I'm saving lives and helping the environment by taking care of areas that are overly populated by dominant animals." It was obvious she was proud of her answer, but it was even more obvious that it was a load of crap.

"So, then that would make you like…" I raised an eye and studied her face, "Captain Planet. I totally disagree though with everyone who says he's not a real superhero, what other superhero is going to take polluting down to zero? I mean, the green movement is all the rage right now."

Tanya did not look amused by my little Al Gore-style rant. She pulled herself off of her elbows, clearly more tense at the change in direction our conversation had taken.

"Well, Tanya, it's been fun and all, but I really need to get back to packing." I walked back to the book shelf I had been working on clearing out before I was interrupted.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Of course, you are very busy. I forget how long it takes you humans to do things and I guess you do need your sleep as well," she replied, making her way to the door.

Seven boxes and three cycles of my CD player later, my family was finally back.

I made my way downstairs into the living room where everyone was gathered around, including Tanya. I slide onto the couch with Jasper and Alice and watched Tanya talk to Carlisle and Esme while twisting a stand of her hair around her index finger.

"Did you have a nice day? I hope it wasn't too boring with everyone gone" Carlisle asked Tanya.

"Oh no, not at all. I actually went for a nice walk, finished reading my book, and I had a lovely conversation with Bella. She's just delightful. She is quite the comic book connoisseur," she replied while looking directly at me with a snide grin.

"Well Bella, I never knew that. Why didn't you tell us? We could have gone to one of those conventions. I'm sure they have one in Seattle," Esme stated, so oblivious to sarcasm.

"Sorry. Tanya was just telling me about all the great ways she helps with the environment and our planet, and all I could think was 'Wouldn't she make a great Captain Planet?'"

Muffled laughter came from the couch and loveseat.

Alice jumped off the couch, raising her fist in the air, "Earth."

Jasper followed suit, "Fire."

_Oh Lord_

Rose continued the debauchery, "Wind."

_Why not?_

I hoped off the couch and joined the circle of my crazy siblings, "Water."

"Dammit, I don't want to be 'Heart'. That's the wussy element," Emmett wined from the doorway in the kitchen.

"Suck it up, Earth Boy," Jasper quipped.

"Fine. Heart." Emmett stated with not enthusiasm.

The five of use stood in a circle with our fists touching in the middle. We peeked over at Carlisle and Esme who looked as though they were fighting back a chuckle, while Tanya seem a little less amused by our sudden outburst.

"That's your cue," Rosalie glared at Tanya.

After a few seconds of silence, Emmett had enough. "Stupid 'Heart', screw it." He jumped on the coffee table, "'With our powers combined, I am CAAAAAPTAIN PLANEEEEET!'"

We all laughed at him before he continued, "We'll someone had to say it."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Alice remarked.

Tanya excused herself back to Edward's room. Esme and I decided to go ahead and get our weekly shopping trip, or Pop-Tart and Orange Soda run as I like to call it, over with.

When I got back home, there was a note on the dry erase board on the door of my bedroom.

_Meet me in my room, ASAP! Alice_

I walked back down the hall towards her room and opened the door swiftly.

Keeyaw!

Edward was standing with his back facing the door while rummaging through Alice's closet. He swung around quickly holding the top of the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Beads of water were running down his chiseled chest racing toward the navy blue towel that was causing the blush to overtake my cheeks. Drops of water clung tightly to each stand of his messy hair. He ran his hand through his hair leaving it rest on his neck while staring at me with beautiful deep topaz eyes.

_Please don't fall, please don't fall._

I tried to take a step back out of the room, but apparently my legs weren't done gawking because they wouldn't budge.

"Da…um….ahh….uhh," I stammered.

_Way to go Helen Keller._

"Hi," a small crooked smile graced his face while he exhaled a light chuckle.

_Oh, that's going to be the death of me._

"Sorry, Alice told me to meet her here. I should have knocked. Sorry."

He continued to laugh, "It's ok, really. Alice told me I could take a shower in her room since Tanya was in mine. Between those two, I can already tell it's going to be a long visit." He closed his eyes tightly pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, looking rather frustrated.

_Nope, that's going to be the death of me._

"Let me get out of your way. You probably have a million things to do," I replied.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving the room. "You stay here. I'm going to change in the bathroom and then I want to know all about my little sister and why some of the presents I sent you are hanging in Alice's closet," he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Busted," bellowed from Jaspers office.

"Wait, hear me out, imagine being a Nationals fan and you're best friends with the Devil Rays mascot. Now if you got Devil Ray season tickets wouldn't you give them to your best friend?"

"I guess so, though that explanation not only told me to never buy you clothes, but also baseball tickets for that matter. Who roots for the Nationals or the D-rays?" He was still laughing mildly as I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath.

After he walked into Alice's bathroom and shut the door, I fell onto her bed.

_He's your brother. He's a vampire. He could be your great, great, grandfather. Dammit, I don't care. I just want to play with his hair and lick him. This can't be normal. _

I groaned into Alice's pillow and it hit me like a ton of bricks, or Emmett falling on top of me, same difference.

"Shit…shit, shit, shit," I said hitting myself repeatedly with the pillow. "Good job, idiot. He can read your thoughts, fucking…crap…shit…hell." I have always talked a lot, but never this much to myself.

"Do you have Tourettes, or were you like sailor in a past life?" he asked from the end of the bed.

_This is what death by humiliation must feel like._

"Well when you're as accident prone as me and have a scattered brained mother like mine, you pretty much shoot out of the womb dropping f-bombs."

"Ah yes, I have heard you are quite talented at falling down."

"Wait until you see me run into things," I retorted.

He laughed. "What else do you do, Bella? Besides avoid the E.R."

His eyes weren't looking at me anymore, but into me. Searching for something. Curiosity was playing across his face, but never masking that beautiful smile.

_God, he's cute._

I froze. He just totally heard me call him cute. I mean he heard everything I thought earlier, but this time he is standing only a few feet from my face and I just called him cute.

"Bella, what's wrong? You looked worried," he asked.

I could feel the deep red blush heat up my face.

"Um…see, Carlisle told me about your gift, but I guess I keep forgetting. My mind tends to run everywhere. They call it ADD, I call it mental diarrhea."

Edward's small half smile grew to stretch from ear to ear. He placed his hand on the back of his head and started to massage it gently. He began to look a little nervous.

_Great, here it comes._

"Well, actually, I didn't want to worry you or anything, and I was going to talk to Carlisle about this later, but I can't hear your thoughts. I mean, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, or anything. Usually I have to really concentrate to not listen, but I got nothing from you. Must be that mental diarrhea thing," he said with an anxious laugh.

"Does that happen often?"

"See, that's the weird part and why I wasn't sure if I should tell you. This is a first."

I tapped the side of his head. "I guess your brain just can't handle mine."

"Guess so." He was sitting at the edge of the bed next to me. The smell and feel of his breath near my neck was intoxicating. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't breath. I couldn't stop staring.

"Earth to Bella, you never answered my question. What do you like to do? Any hobbies?"

"Nothing in particular. Read, listen to music, hang out with the family. What about you? You have been traveling for the last 12 years, you must have done some pretty cool stuff."

"Unfortunately, I was away more on business than pleasure. I spent the first two years in Alaska trying to sort things out with Tanya, and you see how that ended," he smirked. "The last ten, I've been with my friend Felix. He lives in Volterra, Italy, but he's had to travel for his job so I went with him to help."

"What kind of job makes you travel for 10 years?"

"Well it is rather complicated, but Felix is looking for someone and he asked me to go with him. I guess I was more of a mental tracker. I would try to listen for any clues that might lead us to her."

"Her?," I asked rather stunned. It seemed kind of creepy that two men were trying to hunt down some woman.

"Yes. I do not know much about her though. Just that she is very powerful and Felix's boss is in desperate need to find her."

"Were you in the United States? Could she be around here?"

"We did spend a lot of time in United States at the beginning, but every lead we had went cold. I'm not worried about her coming around you all, Carlisle knows how to handle just about everything."

"Yeah, I guess a coven of vampires and the crazy human who lives with them probably wouldn't seem like the most inviting situation for a roaming vampire," I chuckled while he nodded in agreement.

"Enough about all that boring stuff." His eyes sparkled as they looked into mine. "I want to know more about you. Bella Dwyer, you are rather intriguing." He placed his left hand firmly on top of mine and lend in further preparing to listen more intently.

His cold touch should have made me shiver, but instead it felt as though a thousand firecrackers exploded in harmony while waves of comfort, happiness, and lust rolled through my body.

As his face got within a few inches of mine, I struggled not to gravitate to the full, slightly parted lips that yelled out for me to kiss them.

_What has this guy done to me? Here he is being a perfect gentleman and I'm about to have sit on my hands to keep from running them through his hair._

His eyes were so deep it was as though they were swimming in his soul, revealing to me what was usually kept locked within his hardened shell.

Edward lifted his right hand, brushing it lightly along my forehead, sweeping a mischievous stand of hair back into its home behind my ear. He let his fingers linger down the side of neck and unto my shoulder before sighing and putting it back onto his lap.

He turned his head abruptly away from mine. "Come in Tanya."

She stuck her head through the door first before walking over the side of the bed and standing in-between where Edward and I sat.

And there we were, a vampire, a human, and Captain Planet.


	7. I am man, hear me roar

Ducking out of the way of flying food

I know, I know….2 weeks to update. I'm horrible. Things have been crazy here in reality. Can you believe my boss actually want me to work from 9 to 6...some nerve!

Any who, Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I had a great trip and a wonderful birthday.

Special thanks to **Sabs7** for dropping me a line and getting my butt in gear to update, and also **Birdee18** for being such an awesome Beta. Ya'll rock!!

Finally, you guys wanted the meeting between Bella and Edward from his perspective so here it is. I present to you…Chapter 7.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7- I am man…hear me roar!

EPOV

My cell phone rang…again.

"I am going to hurt you, badly. I'm talking wreaking havoc on your closet with a water gun of bleach, badly," I stated harshly into the phone.

"Well isn't that pleasant. Do you mind if I steal that line as my outgoing message?" Alice chuckled. She knew I would never touch her stuff. Not to mention, she would "see" me coming. I had a feeling my piano would suffer the consequences.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Oh, loving, caring, beautiful sister of mine, to what do I owe the honor of this call that could not wait…" I looked over at the time on the dashboard "two more hours?"

"One hour, 47 minutes, and 35...34...33...32"

"Are you just trying to see if it is possible to annoy someone to death, because you are succeeding tremendously?"

"No, I just miss you and am ready for you to be home. Why couldn't you just fly into Boston like a normal person?" she said with a pout.

I shuddered as I remembered the thoughts of the people on the plane ride from Italy. The man who repeated "I am a sexy beast" as he used his thumb and pinky to brush down his wiry eyebrows that were thicker than his hair. Or the woman behind me who was confessing her life's wrong doings in case the plane crashed. Lets just say_ what's caught in Mexico doesn't always stay in Mexico_. And of course, the stewardess who was insistent on helping me "open my peanuts", which apparently could only be done in the 3rd bathroom stall in the back of the plane.

" I guess I just enjoy the quiet of the open road, just me, Debussy…"

Alice interrupted, "And 4,000 pounds of twisted steel, or the feel of 311-horsepower under your foot. Come on, Edward. Grunt. Stick your hand down your pants. Do something…manly."

Alice is always one to tease me about driving. While I do enjoy the speed and control that comes with it, it is more relaxing than thrilling to me. A way to calm my nerves and just think.

That was why I decided to drive from New York to Boston instead of just flying straight home. I needed some time to gather my thoughts before I was bombarded by those seven vampires and a human. I landed in New York and made my way to Manhattan Volvo on 11th Avenue where my silver S60 was staring at me from the show room floor.

"How about if I get lost, I won't stop and ask for directions. Manly enough for you?" I quipped.

She sighed, and I could almost see her eyes roll as she spoke, "Weird-o."

"Ah, yes, I'm the weirdo. Not the psychic who escaped from a nuthouse after being bitten by a vampire. I'm sure they get that one all the time at _Cosmopolitan Reader's Confess_."

"Edward, you're just proving my point even more. Would it kill you to pick up a _Sports__Illustrated_ every now and again?" she retorted.

I thought about acting like the phone was breaking up and crumpling some paper into the receiver for added effect, but the only way to get anything done with Alice is just to put your foot down.

"I'm hanging up on you now," I responded quickly before clicking the phone shut and turning it off completely. I threw it over my right shoulder into the back seat as an extra precaution.

I needed this time to figure out my game plan with Tanya. Apparently, "This isn't working out. We're done" wasn't subtle enough for her. I knew the break up wasn't going to be easy. We had quite a history, but I was determined to not let _our_ history impact _my_ future.

We had been together for a little over a decade, though it seemed like only seconds for my reference of time. The problem was that I never loved her, and knew that I would never would. Carlisle and Esme wanted me to be happy, to find love just like them. I would do whatever it took to make them happy, even if that meant being with Tanya.

We would spend our time going back and forth between our families. She ultimately wanted to live with us, but I just wasn't ready for that step…ever.

_107 year old virgin commitaphobe…Dr. Phil would have a heyday with me._

Something about us just didn't feel right. Where was the spark? The fireworks? Though I had never experienced true love, I had read enough books or seen enough movies to know that what we were was nothing more than a kindergarten romance. Someone I would share my play dough with.

Jasper and Emmett had called me ahead of time to warn me that Tanya was in town and waiting for my arrival. They broke the news by singing, "Ding dong…the witch is here" after inhaling far too much helium.

There in lies problem two. Tanya and my siblings do not mix. They are like baking soda and vinegar. Really fun to watch as they react to one another, but not so much fun to clean up after the explosion.

I knew it was mainly Tanya's fault as well. I wasn't so much blinded by love, but stupidity. I guess I just thought the two emotions went hand in hand. Or maybe I was just stupid to think I could try to love her. How can you love someone who loves herself more than you? _Tanya and Tanya sitting in a tree…_

As I approached the ending of the long twisted driveway that led to the house, the tension that had taken over my body about being around Tanya was slowly beginning to fade. I parked my car around the back of the garage by Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche. I was like the story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". One car was too small, one was too big, and mine, mine was just right.

I could see Alice and Jasper swinging on the front porch, but when I concentrated more I began to laugh. The swing was rocking back and forth by the force of Alice's legs as she tried to break free from Jasper's grip, who seemed he was trying to buy me some time to get into the house before he unleashed her on me. As many times as Jasper and I have been to medical school, we have yet to discover a Ritalin for vampires.

Emmett's deep laugh was shaking the tree limbs as he chuckled at the choice four-letter words and futile threats of eternal monkhood Alice was yelling at Jasper.

Rose was walking along side Emmett, grinning widely at me. While excitement over took my body at the sight of my family, confusion swept across my face as a small black creature came barreling from behind Rosalie. It finally came to a halt as it wrapped its front paws around my calf and thrusted its hind legs back and forth.

"Whoa, there Emmett Jr.," I said while shaking my leg trying get it to release its grasp. "Why is there a rat doing a dramatization of _One Night in Paris _on my leg?"

"That's not a rat, that's Tofu," Emmett replied sounding insulted by my previous comment.

"What's a tofu?"

Emmett scoffed. "Not a Tofu, the Tofu. He's the Fonz of weenie dogs." Emmett looked lovingly down at Tofu.

My mind soon became flooded by Emmett's mental picture of Tofu strutting through a 50's diner, beating his tail once against the side of jukebox making it blare Elvis' "Hound Dog", while miniature Poodles and Malteses swooned.

"Since when have we grown our own food?" I stated.

A loud thud hit me on the back of my head, making me slightly lose my balance. Emmett was cradling the dog in his arms while rocking it lightly.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Edward Anthony. Bella will kill you," he replied.

A small sigh escaped Rosalie's lips as she glared at her husband. "Yeah, sure 'Bella will kill you'," Rose mocked. "I bought Tofu the wrong kind of Pedigree and you became the reincarnate of _Mommie Dearest_."

"He doesn't like Chicken and Gravy," Emmett muffled under his breath like a defensive toddler.

Alice finally came flittering over our little pow-wow and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Welcome home," Alice said as a whisper while she exhaled.

I bent down hugging her back, almost able to wrap my arms around her and back around my back. It felt good to be home.

"Hey Donny and Marie, I know you guys aren't real brother and sister, but it's still kind of creepy," Jasper stated "and I think it might be illegal in couple of states."

I let Alice go and turned towards my brothers and father with a wide grin. I gave them both the usual one arm, back slap, man hug followed by a single fist pound. Rose was the last one I greeted. I gave her a firm hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.

"Well, I guess I've prolonged it enough." I looked around at my family for words of encouragement but all I could see was pity. No one wanted to deal with the wrath of Hurricane Tanya.

"Um, Edward? I don't know if you want to go to your room yet. Maybe you should just go take a shower in my room first," Alice piped up.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I have a _basic instinct _telling me that you aren't ready to encounter Tanya's _position_ on you guys' relationship yet."

I cocked my head to side, confused by her cryptic speech. Apparently, I was the only one who missed the joke because Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were trying to cover their laughter by coughs. Carlisle just squeezed my shoulder twice before shaking his side to side and heading back towards the front door.

"I think I can handle it. Thanks for the heads up though, Alice."

She shrugged her shoulders and followed me into the house. I continued to hear my family's muffled laughter as I climbed the steps at human speed. I finally made my way down the hall toward my bed room, pausing for a moment before opening the door. I took a deep breath trying to listen to thoughts around me.

_This is the song that doesn't end._

_Yes it goes on and on my friend._

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was._

_And now they'll keep on singing it forever just because…_

Damn Lamb Chop. Damn Family. They're up to something.

I tried to concentrate harder to hear the thoughts that were coming from behind the door. Once I did, I just wanted them to stop. Thoughts that would make Larry Flint blush were swimming through my brain.

I turned the door knob slowly before finally pushing it open.

"Holy crap!" I squeezed my eyes as tight as possible before swinging around to face the hall. That was one _position_ I didn't want to see Tanya in. I needed something, anything to erase the image from my mind.

_This is the song that doesn't end._

_Yes it goes on and on my friend._

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was._

_And now they'll keep on singing it forever just because…_

Thank you, Shari Lewis!

The laughter and thoughts of my family were getting louder as they carried up the steps.

"_No need to be scared, Eddie. Jasper and I can draw you a diagram." _Emmett joked.

"_Her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…" _Jasper sang.

"_That was so worth all her hell." _Rosalie said in between laughs.

"_Captain Planet strikes again!" _Alice snickered.

I closed the door leaving the Sharon Stone wannabe behind and quickly made by my way to Alice's room. A shower was exactly what I needed.

I stepped out of the shower into a steam-filled bathroom, and toweled off before wrapping it around my waist. I peered into the room before heading towards the bed where my suitcase was laying. That's when a slender plaid piece of cloth caught my attention. It was the Burberry scarf I had bought Bella for her birthday a few years ago. I had run my hand about half way down the material before the smell hit me.

It was a delicious mix of strawberries and freesias. I looked around the closet trying to locate the traitor sent that tempted me so, when venom began to pool at the back of my mouth.

I turned on my heel towards the door to see a beautiful wide-eyed angel and the cause of all my anguish.

I ran my hand through my hair gripping the back of neck tightly.

She stammered for a second, and that was all it took for my hunger to be suppressed. There was something about her. Something different.

"Hi," I said giving her a calming smile.

"Sorry, Alice told me to meet her here. I should have knocked. Sorry," she said shyly. Her voice was soothing, reminding me some of my mother's when I was a child.

I rambled something of little importance before I stopped myself, frustrated at how much her presence could fluster my thoughts.

She tried to excuse herself, but before I knew it I was holding her arm keeping her from leaving.

"You stay here. I'm going to change in the bathroom and then I want to know all about my little sister and why some of the presents I sent you are hanging in Alice's closet," I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was her turn to babble on. A small smile crept across my face, proud of the fact that I could affect her just as much.

I gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom to change and gather myself.

"She's a human. Get yourself together." I spoke to myself in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and balled my hand into a fist while her smell rolled through my body. I had a decision to make. Ignore her and go back to dealing with Tanya. Or find out more about this _human._ My human.

At that moment, I knew the decision was already made.

I looked back at the reflection in the mirror. "She's a human. It doesn't matter."

As I opened the door quietly, Bella was lying in the bed with her face in a pillow, spewing out some big words for such a little girl.

I asked her if that was part of her everyday vocabulary while she laughed it off and blamed it on her clumsiness.

"Ah yes, I have heard you are quite talented at falling down."

"Wait until you see me run into things," she retorted.

I laughed. "What else do you do, Bella, besides avoid the E.R.?"

She grew quiet. Really quiet. And it hit me. Her mind was empty. No thoughts. No images.

"_And you thought I was a weirdo. At least my powers work on her." _Alice thought from the kitchen.

I knew my face was showing my discomfort with the situation. I needed to talk to Carlisle, but Bella should not be concerned with this little problem. I quickly smiled trying to mask my confusion.

I looked deep into her eyes. They were searching mine intensely.

"Bella, what's wrong? You looked worried."

A deep red blush crept over her cheeks.

"Um…see, Carlisle told me about your gift, but I guess I keep forgetting. My mind tends to run everywhere. They call it ADD, I call it mental diarrhea," she said.

_God, she's cute._

I couldn't hold back the large grin that was slowing overtaking my face. I searched my head for way to explain everything, finally deciding that honesty is the best policy.

I told her not worry, but I needed to speak to Carlisle because for some reason my ability was not working on her. She asked if it happened often, and I continued to be honest, telling her that she was the first.

She sat in silence for a moment before I brought her back to reality, inquiring on her hobbies and interests. I could have listened to her talk for hours. I would have been happy just hearing her singing that wretched "never-ending" song.

She pressed on some about Tanya and what I had been doing for the last twelve years, which I tried to breeze through in hopes of returning to subject that would cause her to speak more.

Her smell was intoxication. Her eyes so full of life. Her voice bursting with joy.

I had to know more about her. I inched closer as to not miss a sigh, a giggle, a breath. I placed my hand lightly on top of hers and felt what I thought might never have excited me.

The spark. The fireworks.

Her hand was so warm. It was human again. I could feel the love and hope rushing through my soul. I never wanted to let go.

A small strand of hair danced along her forehead. I brought my hand up to swipe it behind her ear, letting my finger dawdle down her neck wanting to revel in every millisecond of her incredible feel.

I finally returned my hand back to lap after hearing Tanya loitering outside the door to the hallway.

"Come in Tanya," I spoke softly.

She made her way into the room and took her stance in between Bella and me.

I eyed them back and forth, taking the sight of the woman I never loved, and the one I possibly did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reviews are helping me greatly, so keep 'em coming.


	8. Happy Halloweird!

Sorry for the late update, I've spend the past few days in a NyQuil induced coma…cough cough. The side effects, I'm afraid, can be see in this chapter and a one-shot I put up a couple days ago. My brain on cold meds is a scary place.

Just wanted to give a quick Thanks to y'all! The reviews made me incredibly happy and encourage me to work even harder. Grizzly Bear Hugs to all!!

HUGE THANKS to my beta Birdee18, for working through my crazy jibber, jabber of a chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8- Happy Holloweird!

I sat Indian style on the edge of Alice's bed, my eyes darting rapidly back and forth between the two beautiful creatures in front of me. Tanya was watching Edward anxiously, while Edward nervously glared at me from under his lashes. I, on the other hand, was in the middle of an intense tug-of-war with my lips, trying to suppress a wicked grin from taking over. Their discontent expressions looked so wrong on their angelic faces. It would be like Da Vinci drawing the Mona Lisa with her tongue sticking out. All wrong, but quite funny.

The three of us had been sitting in silence in Alice's room for about three minutes now, which was about three minutes more than my comfort level could handle. If I hadn't been having such a great conversation with Edward. I would have easily excused myself from that tense situation, but my legs were shakily warning me that they weren't ready to walk away from Edward yet. Not to mention, I wasn't giving into Tanya that easily.

When I heard Edward invite her into the room I fought back the urge to spew out some very mature 7th grade cut down like, "Uh Tanya, this is a rake and shovel conversation," pointing between Edward and me. "no hoes allowed," until I remembered that she could easily kick my ass. Actually, that's being modest. She could dismember me with her pinky toe, and she knew it. I was quickly brought back to reality when Tanya spoke.

"It seems as though things have gotten a little crazy in Alaska while I was gone, so I am going to be going back earlier than planned," she said, moving directly in front of Edward blocking me from his sight._ Hommie don't play that._

I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything _we_ can help you with?" I made sure to put extra emphasis on the "we". _I'm part of the family and you're not…nana booboo_.

She looked over her right shoulder at me. If looks could kill, I would need a defibrillator. It seemed as though the gold was draining from her eyes as her dark pupils began to expand, warning me to be quiet. I quickly obliged. I enjoyed my blood and wanted to keep it _inside _my body. It made me warm and squishy.

"No, things will be fine once I get home. Would you be a doll though, Bella, and give Edward and me a moment," she said softly.

I peeked my head around the right side of Tanya's body, not being subtle in the slightest, trying to see if Edward was giving me any indication on what he would like for me to do. He nodded his head slightly, releasing me from what had to have been one of the most uncomfortable situations.

I made my way off the bed, out of the room, and down to the living room without falling. _One small step for most humans, one giant leap for me_. I hurried to the kitchen, unwrapping a bag of popcorn and placing it in the microwave. I didn't want to miss any of the show. The microwave beeped and I pulled it out, burning my finger on the tip of the bag where the steam escaped with a whoosh.

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself as I made my way into the living room. I can never get a lick of privacy in this house, and then the second I need someone they're nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Alice said from behind, he voice catching me off guard and making me spill half of my bowl of popcorn onto the living room floor. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed Alice into the room chuckling at my mess.

"Very funny, laugh at the human," I quipped.

"Whatcha' doing, Bella?" Rose asked before sitting with Emmett on the loveseat.

"Well, actually nothing. But I was really hoping we could have a little powwow." Three sets of eyes looked at me suspiciously. "You know you want to," I egged them on.

"Ok, I'll bite. What would you like to do at our powwow?" Jasper asked like a true southern gentleman.

"Listen in on Edward and Tanya's conversation, of course."

Alice kissed me on the forehead. "I've never been more proud." She took her place on Jasper's lap while I sat on the floor, placing my popcorn on the coffee table and stuffing my mouth with a fistful of the buttery goodness.

"I want to be Edward," Emmett bellowed. He stood up and made his hair disheveled, trying to imitate Edward's messy mane. A large frown overtook his face before he spoke. "I'm Edward and I'm misunderstood."

"Oh, I want to play," Alice stated bouncing her tiny body up and down. She stood next to Emmett, turning her head up slightly and pulling her shirt down lower. "I'm Tanya and I think Edward's just dreamy." She was batting her eyelashes so frantically I thought she might fly away.

"Guess we don't need to look into Seattle community theater for you too, huh?" I giggled to myself until I could feel kernels bouncing off the side of my head. I turned my head swiftly and Emmett was staring at the ceiling trying to whistle. _The guilty ones always whistle._

Emmett listened for a moment before he cleared his throat and began to impersonate Edward's. "Tanya, I'm really sorry that I had to end things rather abruptly while I was in Alaska, but I was going to be in Italy for a while and…" Emmett paused for a moment and grabbed Alice's hand softly. He continued on, being more dramatic. "It's not you, it's me."

I couldn't hold in the laughter. That line never worked, not to mention it had to be as old as Edward was.

Alice caressed Emmett's hand and looked lovingly into his eyes. I was amazed at how well she could mimic Tanya's voice. "I know we could make it work, Edward. We are meant to be together. Everyone sees it, why don't you?" She paused for a moment and ran the back of her fingers down Emmett's cheek.

I was still munching away on popcorn, unable to pry my eyes off of the drama in front of me. This was better than when Stefano kidnapped Marlena and hid her on an island.

Alice began to talk again. "You just left without telling me where you going and who you were with. I was so worried, and I missed you so much. When I went with Irina to Minneapolis, I didn't even want to go to the Mall of America. I lost my desire to shop, Edward. Did you hear me, to shop!" Alice was almost screaming now.

"Pity, party for one," Rose muffled from behind her magazine.

Emmett dropped Alice's hand and turned away from her with a huff. "I just don't think we have that connection any more. I truly am sorry for hurting you and hope that we can stay friends."

Alice grabbed Emmett's left arm and swung him around so he would be facing her.

"Don't be sorry, Edward Cullen. There are plenty of vampires in the forest. The only reason I came here was to give you one last chance before you miss out on the best thing that ever happened to you."

Emmett stood there in silence glaring at Alice. "I think it is time for you to go now," he hissed through his teeth. "Please tell your sisters I said 'hello'"

Alice fake slapped Emmett across the face, bringing her hands together with a loud clap before storming out of the right side of the living room.

"And scene," Emmett said while taking a bow. Alice re-entered the room and did a small curtsy. I applauded the cast of "The Hard and the Beautiful" while Jasper sang out a few "bravos" and "encores". Rose never took her eyes off the magazine.

Seconds later Tanya was in the living room, suitcase in hand, heading for the front door.

"You can't leave without telling us 'bye'. I don't know where you're going and who you're going to be with," Rose spoke to Tanya with a mock horror.

"I just have some things I need to take care of in Alaska, so I'm heading home." Tanya wouldn't look anyone in the eyes as she spoke.

"Is it that Polar Bear crisis? They've been running those commercials like crazy. You know, the one with the polar bear floating away on the iceberg. Damn, global warming." I shook my fist in the air. "Duty calls though, I guess."

Alice approached Tanya quickly placing her hand on either side of her face. She spoke in the voice from her earlier performance. "I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want to lose the will to shop."

Tanya exhaled loudly, ignoring Alice. "Good bye, all." We replied with a round of grunts and moans. Then, she was gone.

A few minutes later, Alice cocked her head to the side looking as though she was searching for something in her head. "Oh, wait. Nope. No, I'm good. I still want to shop." She brushed the back of her hand along her forehead dramatically. "Phew, that was a close one. My poor credit cards were going into shock."

We laughed and carried on for a little while longer. Emmett and Alice did a few more impersonations. Rosalie and Jasper told me stories about Edward and Tanya from past holidays and vacations. I wished she wasn't the ex-girlfriend of the hot vampire who lived above me, or I might actually enjoy having her around.

"You know, if you are going to make fun of someone you might want to pick someone who either can't read your thoughts or can't hear you in the other room," Edward stated from behind the couch.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jasper replied.

Edward ignored Jasper and finished his rant. "And Tanya wasn't that bad. She had her good moments. Granted they were usually when she wasn't around me or you guys, but she had them none the less. Besides, she's gone now. No need to make fun of her."

"Alright, Gandhi. We'll cut it out," Emmett mumbled.

"Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you. Party pooper, Edward Cullen," I sang with a mouth full of popcorn.

Edward raised an eyebrow, glaring at me playfully. _What was I saying again…Poop what?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His face was inches from mine. There was no where for me to go. No where for me to look. Black eyes like mysterious, deep pools of water that held the secrets of ages bore into my soul. Though, at that moment, there was no where I would rather be. My back was pressed to the wall and his hands were on either side of my face. My heart was pounding, and my breath was uneven. His leg was between mine, and with every intake of air I could feel his cool chest rise against mine. My lungs rejoiced as they filled with his smell. I tried to hold it in and make it last as long as possible. I loved knowing some of his was inside of me. His glistening marble lips parted slightly as he lowered them towards my neck. I took in one last stiff breath. His lips pressed softly against my skin. The cool touch sent a rush of fire down my spine, momentarily making me forget what was about to happen. He removed his lips slowly before bringing them towards my ear.

"I love you. I want you. Right now."

My head fell back against the wall with a thud while his lips devoured mine. I didn't need to breathe. I could live off of his scent. My eyes were closed, afraid that if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to truly enjoy every aspect of these few short seconds. The cool pants. The soft touches. The warm sensations. I never wanted to leave this moment. I never wanted to leave Edward.

As the sounds of _One Republic _wafted through the room, I knew something was wrong. I knew it was to good too be true.

I opened my eyes one at a time with small groan. My alarm clock was too peppy for the time that it displayed in red.

I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as possible, trying to pick up my dream where it left off. Of course, that only happens when you're having a nightmare.

"Damn it," I moaned, lazily kicking the covers off of me. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." My rant was progressively getting louder now.

I glanced back over at my nightstand as I watched the little numbers roll from 7:00 to 7:01. I was not a morning person. That was why I usually slept through it. I was doing a courtesy to world by not waking up before the hour of 10. No one needed to see me go all Bellzilla.

The only reason I woke up so early this morning was because Esme asked me to help with Halloween preparations. I couldn't tell her no. She could ask me to steal some cantaloupes, and I would stuff them in my shirt like silicon rejects from _Dr. 90210_.

Tonight was the hospitals Halloween party. Usually, just Carlisle and Esme attended but since this was going to be the last hospital function before we moved Carlisle wanted the whole family there.

Halloween was not one of my favorite holidays. Not because I think I'm too good for it or that it's just for little kids, but because very few costumes let me were blue jeans and a t-shirt. Alice and Rose, on the other hand, revel in the cheesiness. In the days when I would go trick-or-treating, they were always my entourage. Alice would pick out my costume and keep it a surprise until that night, and of course, they would always dress up with me.

It had been years since we adorned itchy polyester and nylon costumes, though. But this year, Esme insisted we go all out. She had been decorating the house, that no one would see, for the last few weeks. It was covered in thick bundles of fake spider webs, and the driveway was lined in eerie flickering lights. White ghosts floated in the tree tops, and Emmett even made a cemetery with headstones for each member of the family. He said he felt shafted that he never got a tombstone with a saying on it. So appropriately enough, the tombstone next to Rosalie's said, "Emmett McCarthy 1915-1935 'Gone Hunting'."

I finally made my way down to the kitchen where Esme was making food for the party tonight.

"Morning"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Esme sang while stirring the large bowl of batter that was in front of her.

"What can I help you with this morning?" She looked as though she was almost done with the cooking so I crossed my fingers that there was hope in returning to my warm bed.

"Well, I'm actually almost done in here, but the kids are going to meet your father at the hospital in a little bit to help hand out some candy. I'm sure they could use your assistance."

I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry before turning around and heading back into my room to get dressed. I took a quick shower, and by the time I was out I noticed a pair of dark jeans and a burnt orange sweater sitting on my bed. Only Alice could find a way to make corny Halloween sweaters fashionable. I dressed without thinking, pulling my hair into a low ponytail, and slipping on a pair of comfortable boots.

By the time I made it downstairs, everyone was waiting for me by the door. Everyone except Edward. I knew my face had to have shown the disappointment but I didn't want to add to the obsession by asking where he was or if he was coming. However, Alice was far too observant.

"Edward is already at the hospital waiting for us, slow poke. If we keep going at this pace, it will be Christmas by the time we get there."

I just looked at her, shaking my head and following the crew to Emmett's Jeep that was already loaded with bags of candy and goodies.

We were at the hospital and making our way to the entrance, goods in tow, in mere minutes. The glass door opened, and my body was overtaken by the same smell from twelve years ago. For a long time, I wouldn't go near the hospital. What's the point of having a dad who's a doctor if he couldn't do house calls. As time passed, so did the pain that I associated with this place. But for some reason today, my heart was aching. My head turned to the left side of the room before my mind could tell it no, and I saw that little tan chair. My little tan chair. I remember it feeling so huge as my legs tried to reach the floor only to swing freely in the open space. Now as I sat there it felt normal, almost perfect. Like the chair was made just for me. My feet pressed flatly on the floor, and the back contoured my neck effortlessly.

I closed my eyes, taking quick, shallow breaths. My hands were shaking on the arm rests, until I felt a hand around mine. The touch was colder than the leather but soothing still. My breathing had become less methodical before I decided to open my eyes. As they opened, I felt a little squeeze for encouragement. Edward was sitting next to me with a warm smile on his face. However, I could still see the worry portrayed in his eyes. I tried to return a quick smile, though the image took on the characteristics of a frown. We sat in silence for another moment while he ran his thumb over the top of mine in comforting strokes.

"Thank you," I spoke so softly I wasn't sure that was what I said.

"Anytime," he said before standing slowly and pulling me up with him. "There are a lot of kids waiting to rot their teeth out. Are you ready to go meet up with everyone and help with the Great Sugar Rush of '08?"

I nodded. We made our way to the elevator, never letting our hands go.

After 30 pounds of miniature Snicker bars and Tootsie Rolls and endless bags of spider rings and wax lips, our mission had been completed. Seeing how the little things really made a difference in their day made the early wake up worthwhile.

As we reached Emmett's car, Alice asked me to ride with her and Edward. I was reluctant at first but knew that Alice would find a way to get me in that car, and I wasn't in the mood to fight. I crawled into the backseat, running my hand over the supple leather upholstery. I rode quietly while Alice and Edward joked back and forth. I would occasionally give a courteous head nod so they thought I was paying attention, but my mind was still in the lobby of hospital. Just Edward and me. Most of the car ride was spent avoiding looking into the rearview mirror. I had no desire to meet Alice's glare that I could feel on me. The mansion in the woods couldn't have come any sooner.

"How did everything go at the hospital?" Esme asked as I was about to ascend the stairs.

"Uh, it was great," I quipped, taking the steps two by two in a hurry to reach my room. I shut my door and fell onto my bed, staring at all the boxes that surrounded me. We were leaving in few days for Seattle so, Alice had finished packing my room, although, I think she made more Goodwill boxes than anything. All that was left was my bed, my nightstand with minimal accessories, enough clothes to last me a few days, and my Halloween costume.

It had been hanging in my closet for three days now. I was surprised that Alice had given it to me ahead of time, but she said I would love it and wasn't afraid I would try to return it.

I bounced off the bed and made my way to the closet and took out the garment bag that held the costume in question. I wanted to just pull down the zipper quickly like a band aid and just get it over with, but in true fashion I threw it on the bed and did everything else I need to do to prepare for tonight. I took another shower before walking to Alice's room for hair and make-up.

She did my make-up very light and natural. A little foundation. A little blush. However, my hair had me worried. It was parted down the middle in loosely curled pig tails. Each one was tied with a small blue ribbon. The only costumes that involved pig tails were naughty school girls and Pippi Longstocking. Neither one seemed appropriate. I knew what I had to do. I had to open the bag.

A small garment bag never seemed so menacing until now. I pulled down the zipper, cringing with every pop the notches made as the costume was being revealed.

I finally exhaled when I saw the blue and white gingham. It was a jumper dress with an intricate lace hem. The breast was adorned with a small pocket and the straps had two large white buttons on the end. Behind the dress was a high collared white shirt with three quarter length sleeves.

Alice was right, I loved the costume. It fit perfectly. The hem was a few inches above my knee, and the waist was slightly cinched. Judy Garland would have been proud. I put on the white knee-high socks and red sparkled ballet flats before I made my way down the hall.

As I approached the stairs, Tofu ran right into me. I grabbed him, nuzzling his face for a few seconds, before holding him under my right arm as I made my way down the stairs. I was stopped short of reaching the bottom when I saw my family standing around the living room.

"Tofu, I have a feeling were not in Boston anymore," I said as we locked eyes.

"Bella, you look wonderful," Carlisle spoke from the group.

"Thank you," Alice chimed.

"Alice, that is the most underdressed I have ever seen you. Who are you?" I asked.

She was standing in front of me now, dressed in dingy blue jeans and black fitted shirt. Her shoes were scuffed and dirty, and her hair was hidden under a Boston Red Soxs baseball cap. Her left arm was wrapped around a white laundry basket that held a few old shirts of Emmett's.

Alice smiled brightly. "You want a hint?"

"Sure," I replied swiftly.

Alice wiggled her shoulders a few time, trying to get into character, before she began. "Come on in, I just made some ice tea."

I had to lock my knees to keep from falling to the floor in laughter. Alice and I are addicted to "How to Catch a Predator". We would joke about what a great decoy she would make. Now that I saw her in the full getup, I knew that was her calling. She never ceased to amaze me.

I looked to the left side of Alice where Jasper was standing like a cardboard cut out of Indiana Jones. A few blonde stands escaped from under his hat and his arm were resting on his waist right above the holder for his whip.

Rosalie was on the other side of Jasper. Her hair was curled into tight blond ringlets that made it look much shorter than it was. The white halter dress she was wearing looked dingy in comparison to her pure white skin and her full lips were painted in a bright red. I had always wanted to meet Marilyn Monroe and at that moment I felt as though I did.

Emmett was obviously gawking at Rosalie from behind. He was wearing black pants with a long sleeved ruffled white shirt and red cummerbund. He had a large black cape tied around his neck that rested on his shoulders revealing the red inner lining. As he smiled at me, two large white fangs rested on top of his bottom lip. _Only Emmett._

Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly amongst themselves. She was dressed in a pale blue and yellow cap sleeved sundress. Her hair was flipped out and one side was pulled back slightly with a pastel blue flower showing her large pearl earrings. The front of her dresses was covered in an off white apron. She looked as though she just walked out of a page of _The Stepford Wives_. Carlisle wasn't dressed much differently than he was any day at the hospital. He had on a pair of dark grey slacks. His sweater was a mixture of grey, black, and almost cream specks. On top of his clothes, he wore a lab coat that read _Dr. Pepper _in black. He always found a way to make the other doctors chuckle.

Lastly, I spotted Edward. He stood to the right of Alice but was being slightly blocked as Emmett pulled his cape up and down imitating a bat. He was in a stunning black and white pinstriped suit. Under his jacked I could see a tight black button up with a slender white tie. Everything about him was sexy, from the black gangster hat that covered my favorite copper hair to his shiny patent leather shoes that he was lightly tapping to the beat of the music coming from the surround sound.

All the couples began to make their way out the front door.

Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice and Jasper.

I lowed my stare to the floor to catch the light gleam off of Edwards shoes. He extended me his arm, inviting me to lock mine with his. I did so with no hesitation. We walked arm and arm to his car where he opened the door and helped me inside. Before I knew it, I realized we were all alone. Just Edward and me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

If at any moment I ever believed in heaven, it was then. That was the only explanation my mind could create to justify the beautiful angel standing at the end of the stairs. I swear I felt the tiniest pitter patter of my heartbeat again. I was alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I stole a quote from Eclipse. Lines like that are the reason why Stephenie is my hero. Hate it, love it, let me know!


	9. Nobody does it like Sara Lee

You guys rock…hard. I'm talking, Spinal Tap with their amp on 11, hard!! Thank you so much for all the love.

Doubly thanks to my Beta, Birdee. You complete me. _makes the finger heart_

Chapter 9- Nobody does it like Sara Lee

EPOV

What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't ready to be alone in a car with Bella. She was invading all of my senses. She looked beautiful. She smelled amazing. The feel of her skin on my finger tips sent an electric jolt coursing down my spine. The sound of her breathing was enough to drive me crazy. Maybe I was crazy. That sure would explain a lot.

"Ready?" I asked, while bringing my engine to life.

"Ready to be in my pajamas watching_ Grey's Anatomy_." An astonishing smile broke across her face.

I laughed silently. How could she be friends with Alice and Rose? They lived for this kind of stuff. I remembered going to a party for Carlisle when we lived in Oregon, and Alice was so distraught about the party being over that I had to take her on an emergency run to Wal-Mart to buy beenie weenies and decorative table wear.

Of course, though, Bella was different. And remarkable. And exquisite. She was making me feel things I had never felt before. Things I thought I would never understand, or never wanted to understand.

I decided that I needed to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon the car. I also knew that if I didn't get out of my head I was going to go mad.

"So, how do you like living with the family?" I was trying to be nonchalant, but there was nothing "non" about it.

"Everyone's great. I was really lucky that Carlisle took me in…" she continued, but I was completely sidetracked. I would gaze from the road to her lips, watching them part and pucker as she spoke.

"…but then, Jasper bite me, and Emmett thought that if he blew in mouth he could make the venom come out. It was a close call, but other than that everything's peachy."

I wasn't watching the road anymore. I was on full-blown stare down mod. Jasper bite Bella? When did that happen? How come no one told me that?

Bella began to snicker. "I'm totally full of shit, you know that right. You weren't listening to me, I was just trying to get your attention. Jasper would never do that, and Emmett, well, he's an idiot but he's not…er, never mind. I have a feeling if I defend him, I might eat those words later."

I finally exhaled the breath I had been holding in since her little fairy tale. "I'm sorry. I was paying attention. I was trying to pay attention to the road as well." After saying that, I realized I hadn't actually looked at the road in a good five minutes. I looked up at the street and instantly put on the brakes. I threw my arm out in front of Bella, holding her back up against the seat.

A small forest green car swerved into our lane, barely missing the front of my car. I looked intently through their back windshield that had "Wash Me" fingered into the dirty glass, and saw a little kid bouncing around in the front claiming the attention of the driver.

"Stupid, dirty Mazda owner," I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't think it's so much the owner's fault, unless you want to blame them for giving the kid in the front seat a few too many Mountain Dews." She paused for a moment, looking out the window before she continued. "You know what they say about kids in the front seat though."

"No, actually I don't. Enlighten me, Confucius."

She exhaled and turned her head towards me. "Kids in the front seat cause accidents. Accident in the back seat cause kids. All I'm saying," she said with a shrug.

"Well aren't you just a little pool of knowledge."

"My brain," she spoke while tapping the side of her head, "is a sponge for useless information. The Periodic Table of Elements or Newton's Laws, not so much. The names of the Seven Dwarfs and every fabulous line from _Sixteen Candles_, I'm afraid is branded in here fo' life."

"You can name the Seven Dwarfs?"

"Uh, yeah," she said almost smugly.

"Name them."

"Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, and Dopey."

"Impressive"

"Oh that's nothing. Wait until you hear me spout off the names of the 20 lucky bachelors from 'I Heart N.Y.' Season 1. That, my friend, is impressive."

"No, that's just disturbing."

We laughed for a moment before the car fell silent again. However, this time, the silence wasn't awkward. It was actually rather pleasant. As though we could sit in silence just enjoying the occasional sounds of breathing and still be comfortable.

As quickly as our conversation ended we were in the parking lot of the Petroleum Tower. The large glass building overlooked all of downtown Boston and the ballroom on the top floor held numerous celebrity birthdays and five star events, but, for tonight, it was host to the local hospital's Halloween party.

I was at Bella's door before she could even reach for the handle. She stepped out of the Volvo as I handed her a small clear box.

"A corsage, really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"The theme of the party is 'Carrie's Prom' so, I thought it was appropriate." I gave her my best innocent smile and hoped to God it would work. It did.

She slowly lifted her wrist to my hand while I opened the box and took out the delicate flower bracelet. It was petite, made of three miniature red roses lying on a bed of baby's breath.

I held her hand carefully, trying to keep my breathing even. I slid the corsage over her fingers towards her wrist letting my fingers drag along her porcelain skin. I could hear the rhythm of her heart accelerate as my fingers tried to interlock with hers.

I walked with my hand hovering over the small of her back, leading her towards the elevator. We were greeted on the 25th floor by balloon arches and mounds of crepe paper. In one corner of the room, was a photographer talking pictures while couples stood in front of a navy blue backdrop covered in glittered stars and the words "Prom 1976". On the stage, was a DJ with spiky black hair, sporting a neon green glow stick necklace. His black silk shirt that would fit Bella snuggly, was half way unbuttoned exposing his chest. Hopefully, his bad taste in clothing wouldn't rub off on his taste in music.

_We-eee-eeel...__You know you make me wanna (Shout!)...Kick my heels up and (Shout!)...Throw my hands up and (Shout!)...Throw my head back and (Shout!)...Come on now (Shout!)...Don't forget to say you will...Don't forget to say, yeah...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Oh, It was going to be a long night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I spent most of the beginning of the night away from Bella. Carlisle introduced me to all of his colleagues, while Bella ran around with Alice and Rosalie. That also meant I had to spend some alone time with Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, what are you doing? Bella's over there running around looking like some munchkin's wet dream, and you're sitting here twiddling your thumbs," Emmett asked blocking my view.

"I don't know," I stated letting my head drop to my hands. "I just don't know what to say around her."

"Easy, tell her she smells nice. Women always like to hear that."

"Um Emmett, I don't think that would be too smart. I mean, would you tell a turkey on Thanksgiving morning that it smelled nice?" Jasper replied.

"Depends, is it dead or alive?'

"Does it matter?"

"Oh yea, totally. If it's alive, then yeah. If it's dead, then no. What's the point, it's dead, it can't hear you."

Jasper turned to me shaking his head. "Is it sad that I completely just understood his logic?"

I chuckled. At least their banter cheered me up some. Jasper leaned down, encroaching on my personal space.

"Snap out of it, Edward. The emotions between you two are driving me crazy. If you guys would actually stop having eye sex with one another, you might get somewhere other than sleeve on sleeve contact."

Jasper was right. _Oh, why did Jasper have to be right?_

"She's supposed to be my little sister," I murmured.

"But she's not,' Jasper quipped.

"Yeah, she's the hot human who wants to have your little vampire babies," Emmett added.

Jasper shuddered. "Gross, Em. She is like _our_ little sister. That's just wrong."

Emmett just shrugged and went back to watching the girls get their picture taken.

Thankfully, the conversation ended when they made an announcement that dinner was about to be served. I made my way to the table where our family was sitting. We were sharing a table with the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Williams, and his wife, as well as, the Chief of Neurology, Dr. Hodges, and his wife.

Carlisle had already told us that there was no way we were going to be able to hide our food. Our only option was to eat.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme nibbled lightly on a small side salad while Emmett devoured his steak with enthusiasm, rubbing his belly and letting out small moans as he forked the meat into his mouth. I was determined to try to keep as much food out of my stomach as possible. By the time our meal was over, I was able to get away with only having to swallow a few bites.

I could feel my family's eyes on me, waiting for me to do something. After a few seconds of stares, their thoughts came rushing at me like a tidal wave.

"_Edward, trust me. It's going to be fine. You have to make the first move, though_," Rose thought with the most sincerity I had ever heard.

"_If you don't do something, that guy two tables down is_," Alice smirked.

Esme's eyes locked with mine. "_A mothers intuition is never wrong. It is your turn to be happy now_."

"_Just do it_!" Jasper and Emmett both practically screamed in their heads.

Carlisle just gave me an encouraging smile before returning to his conversation with Dr. Williams.

What was I getting so worked up about? We were fine in the car, and it was no different in here. I looked over at her and noticed she had almost a full plate of food.

"Bella, you barely touched your food. Was something the matter?"

"Nope, I just want that." She turned around, pointing to a long table looking like a dentist's worst nightmare.

The table started to slowly clear out as people returned to the dance floor or made a pass by the dessert table. Bella grinned widely with a large icing covered cupcake in hand when she took a seat next to me.

I looked at it, winching slightly. "Yummy," I said sarcastically.

She took a large bite letting a "mmm" escape as her lips pressed into the icing. She closed her eyes as chewed it, trying to prove a point I'm sure.

A small sliver of green icing lingered in the middle of her top lip. I slowly brought my thumb up, placing it lightly on her soft lip and wiped away the traitor icing. Bella watched me as I brought my thumb back to my face to examine the gooey treat before I rubbed it between my index finger and thumb making it disappear.

A small giggle escaped her lips when I jerked my head up to lock eyes with her. She shook her head and raked her finger along the top of the cupcake. She scrapped up a large amount of the green goop before bringing it in front of my face.

"Try it, you know you want to."

"As enticing as that sounds, I'll pass."

"Oh come on, you eat human food like what, once every decade. Go balls to the wall."

I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute pouting out her lower lip and batting her eyelashes intently. Well, that proved that she and Alice were friends.

"For me," said softly, bringing her finger within inches of my mouth.

I opened my mouth lightly. Her finger grazed my lower lips as she entered it into my mouth, our eyes never broke contact during my taste test. I closed my lips around her finger, trapping her taste within me. I watched as her head vaguely fell back as I ran my tongue around her finger before tracing it along the top, scraping the icing off, and shoveling it down my throat. She gradually pulled her finger out as I sucked lightly, causing a small popping sound as it escaped my lips.

Bella's face was covered in shock causing me a wayward smile. I leaned forward, almost placing my lips on her ear before I spoke.

"You were right, it wasn't bad., but I bet your skin would taste even sweeter without the icing." At that, I got up and walked away, letting Bella's brain soak that up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

My mind was running all over the place. I knew that the only thing that could bring me some peace was to see Edward. I searched the crowd for him, but my eyes came up empty. It had only been about a half an hour since the cupcake incident, my new found favorite dessert, but I still felt a small aching in my heart to see him.

"I'm pretty sure he's in the other room. You want me to go get him, because right now you're just looking around like a lost puppy and ignoring us. At least if he's here, we have get some entertainment by watching you two act like bumbling idiots," Rose said rather put out.

"No, no, I'm listening," I said. bringing my attention back to them. "So Alice, what's your take on the whole indoor verses outdoor mall debacle?"

Before she could even return some snide remark, I felt a cool touch on my shoulder. I turned around slowly to face a rather dashing Edward.

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Er, I don't dance. My feet tend to think on their own, so if I try to make them move in rhythm it would just cause a full blown mutiny."

"I think I can handle it," he said with smirk, gently dragging me towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Oops, no music. Guess his equipment broke. Thanks for invite. I'll catch you on the flip side."

The words rushed out my mouth so quickly I was surprised he understood me.

He grabbed my hand, keeping me from walking away, and pulled me back towards him. "You're not getting off that easily." He pressed me lightly against his chest, keeping one hand in mine while letting the other snake around my waist. I decided to mimicked his stance. The song began to play and I recognized it immediately.

_I made it through the wilderness...Somehow I made it through...Didn't know how lost I was...Until I found you_

Edward tensed up next to me while looking over my head to glower at a snickering Rose, and Alice. Alice whispered something into the DJ's ear before the song stopped abruptly and a new one began. My heart stopped.

_There are places Ill remember...All my life though some have changed...Some forever not for better...Some have gone and some remain...All these places have their moments...With lovers and friends I still can recall...Some are dead and some are living...In my life I've loved them all_

I watched Edward's lips move softy with the music, though his voice never got loud enough for me to hear.

_But of all these friends and lovers...There is no one compares with you...And these memories lose their meaning...When I think of love as something new...Though I know I'll never lose affection...For people and things that went before...I know I'll often stop and think about them...In my life I love you more...Though I know I'll never lose affection...For people and things that went before...I know I'll often stop and think about them_

As the song was coming to a close I felt him lean in, closing the gap between our faces. His voice became more audible as he sang the last line into my ear.

"_In my life I love you more_."

He nodded a "thank you" before lowering my hands back to my side and walking out of the room. I stood in silence watching him walk towards the door that lead to the hall. Without even thinking, I ran after him. Finally, I reached him as he was entering the elevator.

"Edward, wait." I stuck my hand in before the door could close. "Where are going? Was my dancing that bad that you had to leave?"

Edward took two steps toward me and clasped my face between his stone cold hands. He lowered his face, softly brushing his lips along my cheek before finally resting them on mine. The touch was gentle but the rush was rough, making me hold onto a bar that ran along side the elevator wall. My eyes closed while images of our dance floated through my head. I let the kiss envelop me. His tongue parted my lips gently before entering. Our tongues began to dance along side the images in my head. As I began to feel our kiss end, I bit his lower lip lightly. He pulled away, causing me to tug gently on his lip.

I was brought back to reality when the elevator dinged as the door opened revealing the lobby.

"I…I have to go," I spoke, keeping my voice as steady as possible.

I sidestepped past Edward and made my way through the side door into the parking lot, where I found a small rod iron bench on the back side of the building. I sat, pulling my knees up to my chin, trying to cry away our kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The songs: Shout- Isley Brothers, Like A Virgin-Madonna, and In My Life-The Beatles

Love it, Hate it, want me update faster…holla back!


	10. Men and Mascara Always Run

What is this…an update in the middle of the week? I think so. Your wish, My command! Thanks for all the great words of encouragement, it really does make me work faster.

Thanks again to my Beta, Birdee. To steal a line from Eduardo, "You are my life now".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10-Men and Mascara Always Run

BPOV

Stupid CoverGirl. No run mascara, my ass. I looked like a raccoon. How was I supposed to face my family and all of Carlisle's co-workers looking like I just got in a fight with a flying monkey.

I must have sat there with my eyes closed and forehead resting on my knees for a good ten minutes before I heard my name being called.

"Bella, Bella." The sound of the voice caught me off guard, causing me to frantically try to wipe the black smudges from under my eyes. I really didn't want him to see me like this.

"Hey Bella, there you are. What are you doing out here?" His voice was calm

but worried.

"Nothing, it was just a little stuffy in there. I needed some air. I was feeling a little light headed." He knew I was lying. When I lied, I rambled.

"That doesn't explain why you went running out of the place. You looked like you just saw a…a vampire or something."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Em."

He approached the bench, taking a seat as close to me as possible. He unfolded me from my contortionist position by putting his arm around my neck and laying my head on his shoulder.

"You want to tell Papa Bear what's wrong?" I lifted my head up so I could look him in the face before raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Can we please keep the bedroom talk to a minimum? I don't need to know Rose's nickname for you."

He chuckled lightly, but his movement caused me to shake roughly. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and began to speak softly.

"So, why are you out here, all alone, crying away your pretty make-up? You know if Alice knew that all her hard work was being rubbed on the side of your hand, she would have a conniption."

"Really, I'm fine. I think it's just getting to be about that time of the month for me, so I'm a little emotional." I knew that if I made the conversation about my dear ol' Aunt Flo, Emmett would back off.

"Nope, you aren't going to try to scare me away with womanly issues. Spill it, Smurf." His tone was firm and commanding.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and replaying the kiss over and over in my head. The look in his eyes and the touch of his skin sent a feeling of pure ecstasy surging through my body.

"I promise I won't tell Edward anything that you don't want me to," he said as he lightly cupped my face in his hands.

"Why…I mean…what does Edward have to do with this?" The second the words left my mouth, I knew Emmett would see right through them.

Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, Bella, but I know what's right in front of me, and do you know what that is?" I shook my head while he continued. "Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Wait, how did you know we kissed? Did Edward tell everyone? I'm going to kill him…" I trailed off, contemplating my murder plans, when Emmett's laughter brought me back to reality.

"No, actually I didn't know you two kissed. I was just singing the song. But hey, a kiss, that's awesome."

_Shit! Me and my big mouth._

He continued, but the joy was beginning to drain from his eyes as I guessed he remembered finding me crying, alone. "Did he hurt you? You might not get a chance to kill him if I get to him first."

"No, no. He didn't do anything. He was a perfect gentleman. It was me. I screwed it all up." Tears were beginning to pool under my eyes again.

Emmett's eyes were searching mine, trying to decode my cryptic signals. "Ok, why don't you just tell me the whole story from start to finish?"

I took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out where to begin my story. Alice's bedroom? The car ride here? The cupcake?

I decided to just start from our dance and end with me running away in true Cinderella fashion. Emmett looked at me for moment as though he was deliberating his words of wisdom very carefully before he spoke.

"So, the million dollar question is, why did you run?"

"I actually don't know, Em. I think that I'm…I'm scared," I mumbled.

I could see his lips starts to curl upward. "Of what? That Edward won't like you? Sometimes you can be so naïve." He almost sounded mad. "You two are ridiculous."

"We've only known each other for a couple of days. How are we being ridiculous?" I asked, with true curiosity.

Emmett straightened up and twisted the upper half of his body so that he was looking at me dead in the eyes before he spoke. "Bella, no one in this world will ever deserve you, but if there was any person that I ever thought would come remotely close to accomplishing that, it's Edward. Though you two may have only known each other for a few days, everyone else has known for long that time that you guys were meant to be together."

I sat their in awe. Emmett had never acted like this before. He was always so goofy, and so…Emmett.

"None of that matters, though. He's leaving to go back to Italy after he helps us move to Seattle," I said in a whisper, more for my benefit then as an actual response to Emmett.

"Then give him a reason to stay," he stated, meeting my whisper.

"It's not that easy."

I could tell he was about to interrupt me with a "oh, but it is that easy" when I put my hand up in protest so I could continue.

"I love my life. I couldn't have asked for a better family, but it took me a long time to get over my mom leaving. I know she loved me, and that was the reason she had to leave, but that doesn't make it any easier to swallow. And then there's you guys. I still have a feeling that one day I'm going to walk downstairs into an empty house. Em, I'm growing older in a world of make believe; usually my character doesn't have a happily ever after." I stopped, not wanting to let my mind wander too far down that road. "As for Edward, I'm just a human, a distraction among a planet of endless disturbances."

"Wow, that's really…depressing. Do you want me to go get you a razorblade? Maybe a glass of wine with a hint of arsenic?"

A small smile formed on my face, while Emmett mimicked my gesture perfectly. He knew sarcasm was the only way to cheer me up.

"I love you, kid. I have a feeling though, that there is someone else who should be hearing this little speech. The party is finishing up, so why don't you put on your big girl panties, and let's go inside and find Edward."

Emmett swooped me up, and threw me onto his back, revealing to everyone in the parking lot that in fact my big girl panties were Snoopy.

"Thanks for listening, Em," I muttered into this ear.

"No problem, but just so you know, you aren't going to be getting rid of me that easily. Someone has to be your wake up call."

Emmett finally put me down as we made our way out of the elevator and into the ballroom. My eyes immediately searched for copper hair. The room had gotten much darker, and the multi-colored strobe lights weren't helping my situation. Finally, my head jerked to the right corner of the room when I heard his voice.

He was leaning against the wall talking to Rose, Alice, and a petite girl with dirty blonde hair. She was not as short as Alice, but her frame was similar, although her shoes were playing a large factor in her height. They would have made any stripper jealous. She was dressed as Rainbow Bright, and I wasn't completely convinced that she didn't take the costume right off the doll. Someone was going to have to use the jaws of life to get her out of that blue spandex top. Her rainbow thigh-high socks were just as tight. I had to squint my eyes to make sure they weren't painted on.

As we approached them, I noticed she was running the tip of her fingers up and down Edward's chest and trying to speak in her most seductive voice. Alice saw us coming and perked up immediately.

"Hey, Emmett. Hey, Bella. This is Ashley," she said very politely. Way too politely.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet more of Edwin's family," she cooed, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Edward," he spat back at her.

"Right, right, Edward." She laughed quietly. "Edward," she said, emphasizing his name greatly while looking up at him for praise. _Does she want a cookie for saying his name right? _"was just telling me about what kind of music he listens to."

"And what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked, hoping it did not include a boy band or sleazy pop singer.

"Oh, I love classical, just like Edward. I was wondering if maybe you could recommend a new CD for me?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

I was about to say something I would probably not regret later, until a loud sneeze caught my attention and that of everyone around me.

"Achooo." Rose sneezed again. She looked around the small circle we had formed and then turned to Alice. "Alice, do you happen to have a Kleenex, I'm afraid that I'm allergic to bullshit." Rose's expression was nothing more than serious.

I tried with every fiber of my being not to laugh, but the second I heard a chuckle escape Edward's lips, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

_Poor Rain-hoe bright never saw it coming_. Her eyes got big, and she quickly excused herself to bathroom.

"That mouth is going to get you girls in trouble one of these days," Edward said, sounding an awful lot like Carlisle.

"Nah, I'm not too worried. I speak fluent sarcasm, Alice took smart-assness as a second language, and Rosalie is thinking about majoring in Bitchism. I think we have all the bases covered." I smirked at Edward, but his smile caused mine to widen.

When I finally dropped my gaze, I noticed that Edward and I were left alone. Emmett and Rose were putting some rap videos to shame on the dance floor, while Alice and Jasper sat with Carlisle and Esme at the table.

"Bella," it sounded like a low moan as it left his lips, "are you ok? Would you like to talk?" Edward said, rather distraught.

"That would be nice," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I shouldn't have kissed you. I crossed the line." I could tell he had been beating himself up over that decision the whole time I was outside.

"That's not why I left though. The kiss was great. More than great, it was amazing. The best kiss ever. Well that's not really fair because I don't have any other kiss to compare it to." I was rambling again. His light chuckle made me finally stop talking.

"Well, then might I ask what made you run, if it was not the kiss?" His hand reached towards mine, but he pulled it away at the last minute.

It was now or never, I had on my big girl undies, hell, I had on my granny panties. I told him everything. About the pain of losing my mom. About my fear of the Cullens disappearing. And, of course, about him leaving to go back to Italy. I was completely honest about my feelings. For once, I ignored the blush and expressed everything I needed to say.

His response was the second best kiss of my life. His hands tangled softly in my hair as his lips pressed roughly against mine. I didn't need him to say a word, the kiss spoke volumes. I thought about how hard it had to be for him to be so close to me. To fight through a temptation I would never understand. To let down a wall that took 107 years to build. He had every reason in the world to run, but he didn't.

As our kiss broke, he lightly feathered a kiss over each eye. I knew he was kissing away my tears. He placed his forehead against mine and spoke softly.

"I wish I could promise that those eyes would never have to shed a tear again, but unfortunately I can't. What I can promise is that they will never have to shed a tear because of me." He finally took hold of my hand. "Like you, I don't know much about these amazing feelings that I'm having, but I really hope that we can figure them out together, hand in hand."

I nodded my head slightly, and he placed one last kiss on my knuckles. He held my hand firmly for the rest of the night, never letting go and never leaving, just giving me the start to my happily ever after.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Funny? Mushy? Let me know what ya think!!


	11. If ya wannabe my lover

As always, huge gracias to for all the of the reviews. They make my day.

To my Beta, Birdee. You are the shiznit!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11- If you wannabe my lover

BPOV

Alice was sitting in the suede office chair next to me with her knees tucked into her chest, spinning around so fast that I was getting dizzy just watching her.

"Are you having fun yet?" I hissed at her as the chair finally came to halt.

"Actually, I am."

"Well, I'm glad someone is."

"Hey Eeyore, what's with you and the little black cloud." She was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the computer screen I had been cursing at for the last thirty minutes.

"The computer is pissing me off. Well, not so much the computer, but the bank and its computer questions."

"Ok, so what do you need to do?" she asked, trying to calm me down.

"I'm trying to get all of my information changed over to our new address in Seattle, but it keeps asking me questions THAT I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO!" I yelled the last part at the screen.

"Grrr. Show that computer who's boss," she quipped.

I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes at her. I was not in the mood for funny.

"Can I help you with any of the questions?" she asked, bouncing back into the large chair.

"I don't believe, unless you can tell me my second grade teacher's maiden name," I asked, raising an eyebrow. Knowing Alice, she probably could.

"For real, that's a question?" She jumped back out of the chair and read the screen for a few seconds. "What kind of security system is that? What is that protecting you from, vengeful elementary school bullies? Hold onto your lunchbox, Bella. It's going to be a rough naptime."

I laughed. Alice always had a way to make my most dramatic moments rather hilarious.

"Didn't you have to answer the questions when you started your account?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot my answers. I think at the time I just made something up. The answer could be Princess Consuela Bananahammock for all I remember."

"Didn't you write them down?" Alice was almost scolding me now.

"Umm, that's a negative, ghostrider."

"So, why don't you just call the bank then and do it over the phone?"

"Because Alice, it's the principle of the fact that these questions are stupid and ridiculous, and if someone really wants to steal my 87.14 then the question, 'What's the name of you best friend's first dog?' isn't going to stop them." I liked my response. I had principles. I had morals. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Riiiight, or you could just be lazy and too stubborn to call."

I shrugged my shoulders and spoke softly, "Or that."

She let out a small chuckle before reaching for the cordless phone on the desk.

"Would you like for me to call?" she asked, shaking the phone in her hand.

I jumped out of my chair, hugging her so hard that we almost fell backwards.

"Pretty please with Jasper on top. I will even give you my first born child. Although, I should warn you that I lost a bet to Emmett, so he gets to name it. How do you feel about Emmett Jr.?" I questioned, while tapping my index finger on my chin.

Alice cocked her head to the side. I started to answer her before she could even ask the question.

"We made a bet on who could stuff the most jumbo marshmallows in their mouth while saying 'chubby bunny'. If I lost, he got to name my first child. If he lost, he had to wear a pair of Rosalie's high heels for a whole day."

"You know, I had Jasper put on a pair of my flats once, to wear out the leather some," she said in between laughter.

I was holding my stomach and trying to keep my snorting to minimum at the thought of Jasper flexing his feet back and forth on the edge of Alice's bed. "I would give my first born to see that. Well, I guess my second born. Holy hell, I need to get to procreating, huh?"

"Isabella Dwyer, sometimes you say the strangest things," Alice said.

"I know they really should model one of the pull sting dolls after me. That way everyone could enjoy my mockery twenty four hours a day." I kissed her lightly on the forehead and made my way out Carlisle's office. I wasn't too worried about my bank account with Alice on duty. She would have some poor teller in the fetal position crediting my account with free withdrawals in no time.

I noticed Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, so I decided to see what they were up to before I made my way upstairs to check on Edward.

"Are you all packed, sweetheart?" Esme inquired as I took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Yessum."

"How's Edward coming along on his room?" Carlisle spoke while dropping a few things into a cardboard box behind him.

"Good. Probably better now that I left," I said with a giggle.

They both gave me a questioning look.

"I was trying to help him earlier, but he kicked me out. Apparently, singing Spice Girls' 'Wannabe' is not only a distraction, but a 'poor choice in foreign musical talent'." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

It had been a couple of days since the Halloween party, but unfortunately Edward and I weren't able to spend a lot of time together. The whole house had been in Mr. Clean mode since we were planning on leaving early tomorrow morning, and by that I mean one A.M. They wanted to drive through the night, so that I could sleep in the car. I wanted to drive during the day, so I could talk to Edward. I was slightly out voted, 7 to 1.

It was still going to be a long drive. For me to drive, it would take around forty six hours. Thankfully, my counterparts could drive through the night at excessive speeds. Carlisle was estimating that it would take a little over half that amount of time due in part to the facet that we would have to stop so I could eat and go to the bathroom. _Always have to blame the human._

I didn't mind though. I could handle a day in the car with Edward. The family had decided to arrange the cars so that I wouldn't have to drive. Rose, Emmett, and Alice would drive their cars, Carlisle and Esme would take the Mercedes, Jasper would drive Edward's Volvo, very carefully I might add, and Edward and I would take the Audi. Emmett and I had yet to have our thumb war over who Tofu would ride with.

I made my way up the stairs, running my hand along the wall that was now void of family pictures. Most of them were of me, from my childhood. My first bike. Elementary school graduation. Most recently, my 18th birthday.

I had always wished, though, that hanging next to mine would be pictures of the rest of the family, growing up and enjoying life like me. Rosalie's blonde hair in pigtails or Jasper playing Cowboys and Indians the in backyard. I'm sure when they saw my pictures, they thought the same thing.

I finally made my way to the third floor and Edward's bed room. His door was closed except for a tiny crack that released a beam of white light onto the hallway. I tapped on the door before pushing it open slowly. The room was fairly empty except for a few small boxes and lamp that a dimly lit the room. The moon was cascading in, forming tiny sparkles on the window that mimicked those on Edward's skin.

His back was towards me with his head slightly tilted up. I knew he was in deep concentration being that he didn't hear me take a few more steps into his room. As I stood in awe of his beauty, I finally heard a low melody. I squinted my eyes, fighting through the faintly lit room to try and see what was in front of him.

There on the floor was small keyboard, being carefully caressed and drummed by Edward's long, meticulous fingers. It took me a minute before I realized that the melody was coming from him. I listened for a few moments, before it faded to silence.

"That was beautiful," I said quietly, trying not to disturb the hush.

Edward turned around, still sitting on the floor, and motioned with his finger for me to come closer. I approached him slowly and sat Indian style next to him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Did you write that?"

He chuckled lightly. "No. I wish I had though. It's called 'Destiny of Love' by Yiruma."

I leaned in and gave him light kiss. "It was still really was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, it was the least I could do after your wonderful performance this afternoon."

"I do have their greatest hits CD; we can listen to it in the car if you want. You'll be saying 'Girl Power' in no time," I said, smiling widely.

He made a face of disgust and shook his head quickly. "Alright Spastic Spice, I think it's time to take this last load out to the car. Do you think you could manage to carry a box and walk down the stairs at the same time?" he teased.

I made a face of mock horror and slapped his shoulder. Trying to prove a point, I grabbed the two boxes from the corner of the room and made my way back towards the stairs. I could hear Edward a few steps behind me with the rest of the things from his room. I slowly made my way down the steps, making sure to feel the edge with the base of my foot so that I wouldn't trip.

When I finally reached the bottom, I placed the boxes down and took a bow.

"Congratulations Bella, you just officially completed a task that a pack mule could do," Emmett bellowed from the living room. He snatched the two boxes from the side of me and proceeded towards the door and out to the car.

I made sure to give him my best stink eye when he came back into the house.

The living room was just as bare as the rest of the house. All of the furniture and most of the boxes had been packed into a moving van and was on its way to Seattle. Alice had arranged a few pillows and blankets on the floor so that we would have a place to lie around until we left. She was messing away on her laptop, trying to set it up for when we were ready to watch a movie. Rose and Japer were sitting next to her playing Connect Four.

Jasper started to laugh, while Rosalie groaned in frustration.

"I got you here, diagonally," Jasper stated.

"Pretty sneaky, Jazz," Rose replied.

They sounded like they were straight out of a Milton Bradley commercial.

I walked over to Alice and handed her my two choices for movie night, _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and _Little Shop of Horrors_.

"I narrowed it down to two, so you guys pick which one."

Alice began to point back and forth between the two movies. "Ennie mennie minnie moe. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. Ennie mennie minnie moe." Her index finger was hovering above _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

"Very scientific," I quipped.

After everything was completely emptied and was all packed into the cars, everyone made a place on the floor to spend our last family night in the house. Alice pressed play on the computer and settled into Jasper's lap. Rosalie and Emmett both lay on their sides, snuggling up with one another. Carlisle sat up, while Esme rested her head on his shoulder. I lay in between Edward's legs, placing the side of my face on his thigh as he sat up and played with my hair.

I made it to the point where Meatloaf drives in on his icicle motorcycle before I drifted off to sleep.

Soon, I felt as though I was floating. I opened my eyes slowly as I saw Edward bending down to place me in the passenger seat of my car. He fluffed a pillow behind my head and draped a small blanket over my lap. Before he shut the door he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep, Bella. Dream happy dreams."

And with that, I did.

I awoke what seemed like only a few hours later, but the blinding light that I could see through my closed lids told me different story.

I stretched out my back, letting it crack a few times, and pulled my arms up above my head with a yawn before I opened my eyes completely. I rolled my head over and looked at Edward who was staring intently at me.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked.

"Not the whole time, but some yes."

I looked at him for a moment hoping I didn't look as crummy as I felt. Sleeping at a forty five degree angle was not therapeutic.

"Did you sleep ok? You were out for like nine hours. I thought I might have to wake…Bella, why are rocking back and forth?" he questioned.

"Umm…I kind of have to potty." My rocking was becoming more violent as I thought about it.

He started to laugh. "Can you hold until the next exit, or do I need to pull over right now?"

"I can wait," I mumbled.

"Humm…I would just love to go see a waterfall when we get to Seattle," Edward stated, still laughing. "And you know what I can't wait for? Spring. When the icicles start to melt and they drip onto the ground. Oh, and the rain. I just love the sound of rain on the roof."

"Edward Cullen, I hate you so much right now." I was more bouncing than rocking by this point. "You better hope my bladder doesn't explode all over my car or maybe I'll just have to see if Jasper wants Tofu to keep him company in your Volvo."

That shut him up real quick. Well, for about ten seconds.

"This isn't funny. You don't remember how this feels, you haven't taken a wiz in like a century," I retorted.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Everyone's behind us so we can all take this exit to stop and stretch."

"And potty," I added.

He finally got the car to a rolling stop in front of a gas station, and I jumped out. I did what I'm sure was a very amusing wiggle-run-strut to the bathroom, and finally felt content for the first time since I woke up.

I made my way out of the bathroom and back to car where everyone was standing around talking while Rose and Emmett were walking Tofu.

"I got you a present," I said, handing Edward a small square piece of paper.

"A temporary tattoo?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, it was either that, a packet of Midol, or a grape condom. I did the whole pro-con thing, and the tattoo won hands down. At least it's manly."

Edward smiled and looked down at the tattoo. It was two crossed red roses with a skill in the middle. Very biker chic.

"Would you like to continue to ride with me or do you want to switch cars?"

"No, I'm fine. Unless they want to switch around," I said, feeling kind of bad about some of the couples having to ride separately.

He just shook his head and made his way back to the driver seat of the car. I followed suit and went back to the passenger seat. I rested my arm on the open window sticking my head out slightly before I yelled out at everyone.

"Wolverines, let's roll."

We drove in silence for a while just soaking in the music and the sun. I kept my window down for some time, letting the cool breeze whip through my hair. I finally rolled it up when Edward began to speak.

"So, I've never actually heard the story of how we became so lucky to get you." He looked at me and placed his hand on top my mine in the middle console.

"It's not very interesting. My mom dropped me off at the hospital, Carlisle found me and brought me home. The End."

"Do you know why your mom decided to do that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"No, not exactly. I think she just thought I needed something better. I don't know for sure though. I do know that it was probably a thousand times harder for her to walk away, than it was for me to stay in that lobby."

I started to smile thinking about my mom. I missed her dearly. I really wished she could meet Edward.

"I bet she's a lot like you," he spoke while rubbing his thumb gently on my hand. "Would you tell me about her?"

"She was the most amazing woman I ever meet. Actually, both of my parents were amazing. They lived by the motto of 'Work hard, play harder'. They were both big kids with big hearts. Did you know they met in Paris?" I said, looking at Edward's smile. He just shook his head.

"Yep, they met and fell in love in Paris. My mom had just graduated college and decided that as a present to herself, she was going to go backpacking through Europe. She started in London and two months later ended in Paris. My dad, on the other hand, was in Paris on business. He was sitting outside at a coffee shop, completely sulking because he was sure he messed up an interview for a promotion, when he saw her. She was walking down the alley with her nose in a book, tripping every now and again on some uneven bricks. She ended up sitting two tables down from my dad. When my mom told me the story, she said that he watched her for hours, drinking coffee and lightly giggling at her book. She said he knew that from the moment his heart skipped a beat, she was the one. His other half. They've been together ever since. Even after he died, he was still there. She would mention him in our daily conversations, and she would always say 'we love you' instead of 'I love you'." I stopped as I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"They would be incredibly proud of you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out," he said firmly as if he was trying to convince me of this thought.

I looked at him for a moment, watching him lovingly smile at me. He broke our contact to play with a few knobs on the dashboard. I turned my head and looked out the window, observing the scenery as it flew by. As a familiar melody wafted through the car, another tear rolled down my cheek and I felt my heart skip a beat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Self promotion: Started a new story called "Wilting". Its AU/human. Go check it out. The tribe has spoke.

Ya'll know what to do. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!


	12. I'm lovin' it

Thank you, Merci, Gracias, Danke, Toda…ok done sounding like "It's a Small World". Yall are awesome!

Birdee, I'm not worthy of your great beta skills.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12- I'm lovin' it!

Edward let me stare out the window and collect my thoughts for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I would love to hear more about your parents."

I nodded and tried to pick up where I left off.

"Well, my dad ended up talking to my mom at the café for hours, which led into them spending the three days that she had planned to be in Paris together. He actually followed her back to the States, turning down the promotion and moving to Boston by the end of the month. Apparently he never liked the corporate world, so he was glad to leave it. My mom continued to do some freelance writing for an independent magazine, and my dad was able to start an i-tech business from our home. They weren't rolling in the dough, but they were young and in love."

Edward squeezed my hand.

"They were married by Thanksgiving and ready to start a family. One January morning, my dad went into his office, flipped on the computer, and his desktop picture was a sonogram with the words 'We're having a baby' written on the top. My mom said that was the best time of their life. Everything was perfect. Until 4th of July weekend when the police showed up at the house and said my dad had been in car accident and died on the way to the hospital."

I smiled, thinking how easy it was for me to talk to Edward. So comforting to be able to talk about people who were so important in my life.

"It was hard for a while, emotionally, physically, and economically, but my mom was determined. She quite writing, not being able to support two people on publishing a few articles every six months, and took her friend up on an offer to come work a diner with her. It was far from luxurious, but they were very understanding. They knew that she needed to be home with me sometimes, and that I needed to be at the restaurant with her as well. They kind of were like a second family. She still wanted to put her degree to good use though, so she started to journal her life. She wanted to one day get it published in hopes of encouraging others who might identify with her story. And that pretty much takes us to today."

"You were never upset that after all that, after she just left you?" He was trying to keep his voice calm, but I could sense the underlying tone of aggravation.

"No, because everything she ever did, she did for me. I know she didn't love her job, but she was able to spend so much time with me that way. She lost my dad so abruptly, she never wanted to take anything for granted. She loved me so much, she knew she had to walk away."

He brought my hand to mouth, inhaled, and kissed my wrist tenderly.

"Well, I am far too selfish to ever let you go."

I mimicked his crooked smile. "Good."

We drove in silence for a while.

"RAMADA," Edward yelled, while pointing out of his window.

_Damn it! Gotta find a S. Where's an S? _

We had been playing the alphabet game for a little over an hour, and Edward had found every letter but B. _Thank you Budget Rental Car._

The radio buzzed slightly as the vibrations of Edward's phone interfered with the frequency. He had it flipped open and to his ear in a second.

"Why hello, Alice. Yep. Sounds good. Ok, just follow us. I'll ask her. Bye." He clicked the phone shut before he turned to me. "She wanted to know if you were hungry?"

"Actually, I am. We can stop wherever."

"Well, when you see something that interest you just tell me, and I will exit. They're just going to follow us."

After driving past a few vacant exits and rather scary Taco Bell, I finally saw that light I was looking for. Those golden arches never looked so sweet.

The McDonald's had definitely seen its better days, but I was so hungry I could have eaten Ronald himself.

I hopped out of the car and made my way, with Alice and Rosalie in tow, to the large glass door that led to the inside of the brightly decorated restaurant. The rest of the family waited in the parking lot, standing in a small circle talking and joking.

We walked inside and headed to the ladies room. Rose and Alice fixed their hair in the mirror, while I washed my hands in preparation for my fine feast of chicken nuggets and french fries.

The door flew open as two chattering girls strutted into the restroom.

"OMG! He was so hot, and I'm not usually one for blondes," the unnaturally blonde haired girl said while smacking her gum.

"Totally, and he was so checking you out too," her tiny comrade replied.

They were standing next to Rose and Alice, applying clear lip gloss, which served no purpose except make your hair stick to your lips when the wind blew.

"I would let the big one bench press me any day." The blonde wiggled her hips seductively as she spoke. _Oh honey, just because your hips can do that, doesn't mean you should._

"How about the one with the sex hair? I wonder if that's a permanent thing or something I could help him recreate later?" The little one was apparently daydreaming about her and the sex haired….

_Wait, blonde…big one…sex hair? That's our men. _

I couldn't blame them for looking, but I could stop them from imagining. I chuckled rather loudly and hopped up on the counter listening to them intently. Both girls glared at me.

"Oh sorry, excuse me, just here to judge," I said, with my hands up in the surrender position, eyeing a pissed out Rosalie and annoyed Alice.

The girls scoffed and turned on their heels, heading towards the door.

We followed suit and went to wait in line and order my food. I faced my sisters, "I guess they won't be joining my fan club any time soon."

Rose looked over my shoulder in the direction of the parking lot. "Yeah well, the one leaning against Edward's Volvo looks like she wouldn't mind being the _sexretary_ of his."

I turned quickly, getting an eye full of our tiny friend from the bathroom pulling out her best junior high flirting tactics. Edward was smiling and nodding as the girl continued to giggle.

I hoped that by the time I had gotten my food Edward's buddy would be gone, but I was not so lucky.

She caught sight of us three girls as we made our way to our family. Rose went straight to Emmett, practically dragging him away by his ear. Alice pranced toward Jasper and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, but I needed to do something a little more dramatic to stake my claim. Before I even had a chance to think of a better solution than jump on him arms and shove my tongue down this throat, Edward grabbed my arm.

He dipped me, supporting my weight by holding the small of my back and neck. He leaned down and gave me a very passionate and very public kiss. As he brought me back up to a standing position he, snaked his arm around my waist. "This is Bella, my sister."

I never knew someone's mouth could drop down that far. It was like out of a cartoon. She snapped it shut and walked backwards to her friend.

Edward looked at me for moment as though he was apologizing for the girl. I thought about pretending to be mad, but he seemed distraught over the whole issue.

"She came up to us and I didn't want to be rude. I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

"Oh, don't let little Eddie fool you, I think he wanted to hit that," Emmett said as he slapped Edward on the shoulder.

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow, "I really hope you meant with your car."

He kissed my forehead and moved to the driver's side of the Volvo.

"Wrong car, buddy. Unless you think it's safe for me to drive the Audi at the speed of sound?"

"I kind of like you in one piece, so I'm going to have to say no. We were thinking about switching up some. Thought you, Rose, and Alice might enjoy riding together."

As much as I wanted to hang out with my sisters, riding in the car with Alice was the closest thing to seeing the white light without going through the pearly gate.

I snatched Tofu from Emmett's jeep and got into the backseat of my car. Alice already had the car on and music blaring. She was playing with the buttons on the left side trying to adjust the driver seat.

"You want a phone book or something? Maybe I can steal you a booster seat from inside," I said while she lifted the seat up some.

"Eat. That should put you in a better mood, or at least it will shut you up for a little while," she spat at me.

Rose got into the front seat, and we joined the line of cars exiting McDonald's. I did as Alice asked and stuffed my mouth full of fries, sharing with the pup, of course.

As we hit the interstate, Rose tuned the music down a few notches.

"So we do want to keep out ear drums then. Good to know," I said before taking a big gulp of Dr. Pepper.

"You really thought you were going to get into a car with us and not have to dish about Edward. Poor naïve little human," she said, slightly turned in her seat.

I looked into the rear view mirror and met Alice's gaze.

"There's nothing to tell. We kissed," I was interrupted by high-pitched squeals. I sat quietly until it ceased.

"Ok, you can continue," Alice said.

"Whatever, we kissed once, no twice. That's all."

"What's the hold up, buttercup?"

"I don't know, we haven't had a lot of time together. Everything was so crazy with the move."

"Yeah, but the two of you have been locked up in this car for the past few hours. Alone," Rose stated.

"What did you want me to do? Straddle his lap while he drives and suggest a game of tonsil hockey?"

"Now you're thinking like a Cullen," Rose quipped.

"Scary thought," I mumbled to myself.

"What about Italy?" Alice said, softly.

That was the one question I didn't want to think about, especially, coming from Alice. She should have known if he was going back or not, so either she didn't like the answer, or he hadn't made up his mind yet. Neither one seemed good for me.

"I really don't know. You're going to have to ask him about that."

"He's not going to go back. He wouldn't go back," she said, not only trying to reassure me but herself as well.

"The Volt…Felix's boss, is pretty powerful and has dozen's of men looking for her. I'm actually kind of surprised they haven't found her yet," Rosalie responded.

"Well, I doubt he has a whole lot of choice in the matter. All I can do is cross my fingers and hope they catch the woman before he is supposed to leave."

They both nodded in agreement.

The mood lightened some after that. We joked and told stories, anything to pass the time. I was really getting sick of being in the car, but we were in the home stretch now.

I still couldn't shake the thought of Edward leaving, though. I laid my head back and tried to rest my eyes.

I knew I was dreaming, but it was weird to watch and not actually participate. Edward was standing in a stone alley way. His eyes were so dark that it seemed as thought they had drunk the deep night sky. His breathing was uneven and rapid, and his concentration was unparalleled. He was focused and deadly. In all the years that I had been with the Cullens, I had never once been afraid of them, but in the few seconds of this dream I was terrified. It wasn't a nightmare, though. I wasn't scared of him, I was scared for him. I wanted to call out his name and soothe him, but my mouth only opened and closed, letting small gusts of air escape. He closed his blackened eyes and inhaled deeply. Voices were coming from the shadows of the quiet city, and Edward tensed. He didn't seek cover or hide along the wall, he ran. Ran as fast as he could, towards the noise. Then, there was a scream.

Startled, I woke back to reality, realizing the scream was my own.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, fine. Bad dream I guess."

"I would say so," Alice said. "You were mumbling and moving around. We tried to wake you, but it was a no go."

"Oh, sorry. I'm good."

"Ok," they both said in unison.

I moved my pillow and blanket so that I could unfold a little more in the backseat. I closed my eyes again and hoped that dream would evade my sleep the second time around.

When I opened my eyes again, I was still in the backseat, but Edward had replaced Alice up front. I crawled over the middle console into the passenger seat.

"Hi," he said gently.

"Hey. How much longer?"

"Not too much. Should be there around noon."

"Cool."

We wasted time by finishing our alphabet game and then played a few rounds of Mad Libs. We stopped as few times as possible; everyone was anxious to get home.

Finally, just as Edward had said, around noon we pulled onto a long gravel driveway. It seemed as though it lasted forever. We drove under the large green canopies, revealing slivers of light as we passed from one to another.

I was beginning to think that I might explode with excitement if we didn't reach the house soon. Esme had prepared everyone's bedroom, but kept the design a secret.

As we parked our car in the garage around back, we gathered for further instruction.

Carlisle got the group together before he spoke. "Alright kids, I know we are all ready to see the inside but there are a few things in the cars that need to be brought inside with us. Everyone's names were on the boxes the movers unloaded, so they should already be in the corresponding rooms, but as you start to unpack and you think of anything that is missing let me know. Ok Esme, you can tell them which room is theirs."

"When you get to the second floor, take a right, and the last room on the left will be Carlisle's and my room. Alice and Jasper will be across the hall. Rose and Emmett will be on the second floor as well, but to the left, second door. Edward, you are on the third floor, along with Bella. There are only two bedrooms on that floor as well as a large family room. I put your names on the door to help the movers, so it should be easy to find. Ok, that's all."

We bolted to the house, like the last one to their room was really going to turn into a rotten egg. I was so focused that I didn't even get to look around the first two floors. I swung my door open, not even thinking about it damaging the wall.

The walls were a pale yellow, so light that you almost had to squint to notice the color. The large windows were draped with china blue curtains that swept across the floor perfectly. Then I noticed why Esme had chosen this room for me. In the left wall was a small bay window that overlooked the backyard. It had a blue cushion that matched the curtains and an array of blue and yellow pillows. Perfect for reading.

As I scanned the room, my attention rested on a small cardboard box. I noticed a strip of purple plastic sticking out of the top. I froze.

"Bella," Edward said from what seemed like miles away.

I didn't move. I was fixated on that naked portion of plastic. That purple link to my past.

"Bella," he said again with more urgency.

I sank down to the floor.

"Alice, get Carlisle. Now!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Want to say an extra Thanks to all the familiar names that not only review here but also "Wilting". I'm just going to spit it out…I love you! There I said, it's off my chest now.

Ok, now yell at me for making it a cliffy.


	13. Truth

Ya'll are awesome…really! I'm speechless. I got nothing.

Acireamos- You get Seven Minutes in Heaven with Edward for knowing what the purple thing was. Just wipe off the lipstick when your done, hun.

Birdee, I am but the wind beneath your wing. Thanks for being such a wonderful beta.

So, here's how the cliffy turns out…crossing my fingers yall like it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13- Truth

I don't know how long I sat on the floor. All I knew was that voices were coming in out of my range. It was like someone kept messing with the volume knob.

"Bella," was being screamed and then whispered, over and over. I couldn't zone in enough to figure out who was speaking.

I was in a staring contest, determined to win, afraid that if I blinked, it would disappear.

Move Bella, I told myself, unable to make my legs follow the command. I didn't know whether to be excited, intimidated, or utterly horrified.

I heard a gasp and the shuffle of people's feet leaving the room. Then it was quiet. The only sound that broke the stale air was the rhythmic hum of my breathing.

My mind was working on overload, processing every detail of my surroundings to make sure it was all real.

Nightstand.

Bed.

Boxes.

Luggage.

It wasn't the object itself that scared the crap out of me, but the possibility of what it held.

Would I be disappointed if it was empty, or relieved? The only way to know was is to look. The only way to look was is to move.

I willed myself off the floor, slow and steady. I stood for a second before I tried to walk to make sure my legs could hold my weight.

Then a small tap of the door caught me off guard. Alice pushed the door open but continued to stand in the hall.

"Now's not a good time, Al," I said, hardly recognizing my own voice.

"It will only take a minute, promise."

I met her at the door in the hopes that if she didn't enter my room, she wouldn't stay as long.

"What do you-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, she hugged me. Her grip was tight but gentle. Serious yet comforting.

"I love you. We love you. No matter what," she whispered.

"Alice, you're scaring me. What did you see?"

"Nothing, just thought you needed that right now."

I looked into her eyes, searching for the tell tale sign that she was lying. She could never keep her eyes focused on mine when she fibbed. If I would have blinked, I would have missed it. Her eyes twitched slightly.

I took a step back before I spoke. "Tell me."

"I told you what I came to say. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." With that she was gone again.

If my body didn't feel like a live wire before, it surely did now. I was fighting the sensation of being pricked by a thousand needles.

_Fuck it. This is bullshit, Bella. What are you freaking out about? You knew it was somewhere in the house._

_Yeah, but not in my room._

Great, not only am I talking to myself, but I'm having an actual conversation.

I just needed to get it over with.

I hurried to the box in the far corner of my room and grabbed the purple luggage by the handle, yanking it so hard it swung back and hit the wall with a thud.

I placed it on the bed, slowly unzipping it as though I was trying to seduce it, and pulled the top back.

It was empty. _Yep, definitely disappointment._

I pushed it off the bed and let it crash to the floor as I fell back on my bed.

I didn't know what I was hoping for. Something. Anything. I just needed the pain in my chest to go away.

I sat up in a huff. I knew the best thing for me to do was to forget that the damn thing ever existed and just move on.

I shoved the suitcase with the side of my foot to the trashcan by my desk. I would throw it away in the morning, or maybe run it by Goodwill, it could use a happy home. I had loved it, so I knew some other kid would.

Mom always called it my "magic bag" because it held all my secrets. It had a small compartment in the inside under a flap. I would stash all my prized possessions there. A flattened penny from the zoo. A rock from the creek down the road that looked like a frog. I would even write notes and put them inside, and sure enough a few days a later, I would get a message back in return. They were always from my favorite princesses or fictional characters on television. My mom always seemed surprised when I told her what they said.

I flipped the top of the bag back off and stuck my hand into the slit, searching around for anything I might have left in there.

After a moment, I felt the rough edges of a piece of paper, as though it was torn from a notebook. As I pulled it out, I examined the rounded side. It was taken from a composition notebook, just like the one my mom used to write in.

I smiled and delicately unfolded the paper. I was trying to remember the last character my mom pretended to be. Then I noticed the date at the top right corner. It was addressed the same day she left.

I sat down, knowing that my legs would give out soon, Indian style on the floor and began reading.

Isabella,

I don't know how long it will be until you find this, or if you ever will, but I wanted to be able to tell you everything, even though you might not ever fully understand. One thing that I cherished about us was that we never kept secrets, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I've told you the story a hundred times about how I traveled around Europe after I graduated college, and about how I met your father. The only thing was that Paris was not the first place I visited.

My trip actually began in Italy. We traveled through Florence and Pisa, but I spent a good amount of my time in a city named Volterra. The city was absolutely picturesque, and I met the most amazing people there, including a man named Charlie.

We spent four days together. He showed me around and told me the history and legends of the city. I thought I was in love and was going to stay there forever. But unfortunately, we came from two different worlds. The laws of nature and society were determined to keep us apart. It was obvious I wasn't welcomed by his friends and family. Also, all I ever wanted was to be a mother, but he saw himself on a different path. The odds were stacked so high against us, that not even our love was going to get us through. We both knew there was someone better out there for the other person, so we had to walk away. Fortunately, I left and went to Paris, where I met my someone.

Please don't ever doubt how much I loved your father. He was my everything, but a part of me will always remember those few days in Italy. However, so will some of Charlie's friends. When he told me stories of the city, he revealed secrets, secrets that those who did not live in the town walls were not supposed to know. They were highly treasured, and securely guarded. When I left, so did Charlie. It was unsafe for either of us to stay, or be around anyone from the city.

This morning when we were walking to the diner, we passed a man on street that I met while I was with Charlie. The look in his eyes was menacing, and I was afraid that he might follow us or find our apartment. He already knew about me, but you were a mystery.

So, there we are. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I wish that I could have been there to guide you through everything. All I hope for is that you understand that I had to go. I had to protect you, and give you a chance at life.

You will live in my dreams and memories even after my eyes drift closed for good, and I will love you with every breathe until my last.

Take care of yourself, my angel.

Love, Mom

I blinked away the few tears that had yet to creep down my cheek.

There was so much to process that I didn't even know where to begin. But att that moment, I knew what I wanted. What I needed.

"Edward," I said in low murmur.

He was by my side in a matter of seconds. I handed him the letter and rested my head on his stone cold shoulder.

He placed small kisses on the top of my head, while he read the letter at lightning speed.

"Bella love, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, that some psychopath is out there looking for my mom." The words made a shiver run down my spine.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," he said matter of factly. He grabbed my hand and walked down the stairs, pulling me behind. When we reached Carlisle's office, he went inside without knocking.

Carlisle was sitting at his desk, arranging files in bottom drawer.

Edward threw the letter down on his desk before he spoke. "Felix is after Bella's mother."

"No," I gasped. "That can't be right. She never did anything."

Carlisle sighed. "Actually, you're both wrong," he said, letting his eyes wander back and forth between Edward and me. "He's looking for Bella."

"What?" Edward and I screamed in unison.

I had never met Felix or his boss. What would he want with me?

Carlisle motioned for me to sit in the chair, which I willingly did, while Edward took a stance behind me. He read over the note and gathered his thoughts before addressing our question.

"I figured it was always better not to tell you, that it was safer, but I guess you deserve to know the truth."

I shook my head, stunned that he was able to keep something from me, not to mention Edward.

"I don't know if Edward ever told you that I spent a few of my early years with the Volturi. They are considered the royal family of vampires, and they watch over our world from a small city in Italy called Volterra. Some time within the last few years that I was there, a prophet visited the Volturi and told them that one of the leaders, Aro, Marcus, or Caius, would be killed by someone that lived with both blood and venom inside them. No one really thought anything of the message because it is impossible to have both."

"Charlie, the man your mother is referring to, was a member of the Volturi while I was there. He was an extraordinary man, as well as very gifted. He had to power to foresee someone's deepest desires, but only when he bit them. This was why he was vegan like us. He would become so distraught after feeding because he knew exactly what he was taking away from someone. Many years after I left, I heard a story about how Charlie had become enthralled by a young human and had planned to change her. While he and the woman were being intimate, he decided to bite her. As his teeth broke the skin, he saw a vision of the woman holding a child. Charlie knew that if he continued, he would be unable to provide her with the one thing she always wanted, a daughter. Soon after, Charlie told another member that when he saw the child, he could hear her heart pump blood but smell in venom in her veins. He was so afraid that the prophecy would come true that he sent the woman, your mother, away and fled himself, leaving no trail to follow." He watched me for a moment trying to gauge my reaction.

I was stunned.

"Who was the guy on the street my mom saw?" I asked.

"Felix," Edward mumbled.

"Yes, Felix. You see, Bella, you smell just like Charlie. When Felix saw you and your mother, he must have recognized the smell and remembered the talk of the prophecy. That was part of the reason why I approached you at the hospital. I just knew that Charlie had to have been in the waiting room. Then when I saw you, alone, I was curious. I got lost in your deep brown eyes, and knew that if I didn't help you, someone or something was going to find you."

"Couldn't he have tracked my scent to our house?"

"He had no need to. He knew that I would have recognized Charlie's scent and turned you over to the Volturi."

"Why didn't Edward figure it out?" I asked, looking at him for the answer.

"Because I can't read your mind and Carlisle has done an excellent job of keeping me out of his."

"What about Alice?" If anyone knew the future, it was her.

"She didn't know because you didn't know. She can only sees what happens after a decision is made."

"So, what do we do?" I asked softly.

Carlisle bent down and rested his hand on my knee. "Nothing. You are in the safest place you could possibly be, surrounded by seven people who love you."

"One of which can read minds and another that could see someone coming," Edward added, trying to reassure me.

Silence filled the room.

"Do you have anymore questions, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I think I just want to go lie down for a little while."

He nodded his head and went back to stack of paperwork.

Edward helped me out of the chair and walked back with me to my room. Alice had made my bed and pulled back one side of the sheets so I could slip right in. He kissed my hand before letting go and then turned towards the door.

"Will you lie down with me, please?"

He smiled and spread out on top of the covers, making sure I was snug and warm. He ran comforting strokes down my back while I watched strands of his hair dance and twirl in the wind from the fan.

"Bella, I promise I will never let anything happen to you. You are more than safe in my arms. Please, don't worry. Promise me that?" he spoke into my ear.

I shook my head slightly. I knew we both hated making promises that might not be able to keep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ducking away from flying fruit. Confused? Disappointed? Wanting me to stick to funny?

Have a great Breaking Dawn Weekend!!


	14. It's fun for a boy and a girl

SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I got a few questions about what exactly is up with Bella. Is she Charlie's kid? Is she half vampire? Is she a mythical creature that swims the depths of the Scottish Highlands? Big fat negative to all of the above.

I posted the chapter before Breaking Dawn, so in my head vamps can't have babies. Sorry, Charlie. There was no stomach busting birth for Renee. Bella is all human and the product of Phil and Renee. When Charlie bit Renee, he pulled back before enough venom was injected to cause a change. During her pregnancy though, Bella lived off of her mother making the venom became potent within her. Now, she is the prophecy, being of both blood and venom, something that was believed could never happen.

I think I might just have confused myself even more, but I trust that you can follow along. I mean, we are all addicted to books where the main characters are vampires, werewolves, and a water horse…sometimes I question my sanity.

Thanks you to all the great reviews, my beta, Birdee, and the ladies at Twilighted(dot)net.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14- It's fun for a boy and girl

The weeks passed without much importance. Another flip of the calendar. Another chime of the clock. Before I knew it, it had been a month.

Most of our time was spent adjusting to the new house and city. I loved Seattle, the crisp air, the bustling city, the insane amount of bookstores. I also spent a lot of time with Carlisle. He told me stories about Charlie and his time in Italy. He was incredibly helpful, even though I knew he was filtering for my benefit. He was only trying to keep the nightmares at bay.

No such luck.

Few nights were spent alone in my bed. In the beginning, I would lie there with my eyes closed trying to create happy dreams of sitting at the piano with Edward or helping Esme cook in the kitchen, but they always turned out the same. Running, always running. I never saw who from or where, just the fast paced motion of the brick walls and ancient columns looming all around.

I think the nightmares would have been more manageable had I been the one running, but that was never the case. All I could do was watch. Sometimes it was Edward or Alice, those I could handle better, but many nights, it was my mom. Desperation was the only emotion on her face as she ran through long covered walkways, her flips flops slapping down in the shallow puddles and splashing water on the back of her dirty jeans. She would stop at intersections, looking for something or someone. No screaming, pleading, or praying, just silence. An eerie silence, void of hope.

Just as my mother placed her hand on a large wooden door, the dream ended, and I sprung out of bed, panting frantically. I would usually find Edward on the couch with open arms, or sometimes he would already be there, in my bed, rubbing my back as I tried to control my breathing.

The nights that he was away were the worst, though I would never tell him that. Alice was my knight in shinning armor then. She would always make those a girls' night: avocado facial scrub, mayonnaise hair treatment, and a cucumber eye mask. Why we had to wear food was beyond me. Luckily, those nights were rare. I think Edward hated being gone just as I much I did. His arrival back, however, was almost worth the separation.

It was never about sleeping or sleeping together, but about being together. Alone. I think that became easier after we found out that some of what he is, is also in me. It explained why his bloodlust was not as dominate, and helped convince him that I might not be as delicate as he thought. He would kiss me with more fervor, though that is where it would stop.

Kissing. Nothing more, nothing less.

I respected that, but it didn't mean that every now and again I didn't try for more. Every relationship had boundaries, and the only way to figure them out was to push them. In the beginning, I always kept my hands on his shoulders or neck when we kissed, now they rummage through his hair like I'm a momma ape feeling for insects.

Nevertheless, I was not looking forward to tonight. Edward was going hunting with Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie. I was taking comfort in the fact that Emmett wanted me to hang out with him and Jasper tonight, if you consider a six hour _South Park_ marathon hanging out.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Alice asked as she bounced onto my bed.

"I think I'll manage"

"No questions before I leave." I knew she was hinting at something, but I didn't want to go there. "We won't be far so please call if you need anything." She gave me small peck on the cheek before scooting to the end of the bed and gracefully standing up. As she walked to door, I called her name.

"Wait. I do have a question." I said.

Her eyes sparkled brightly as she looked at me as though I had just told her the cure to common cold. She nodded her head in anticipation.

"What if the hokey pokey is what it's all about?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "smart ass" under her breath before turning towards the door.

I laughed and wiggled my butt a little in her direction. "It's small and cute too."

"Bella, love. I think if you turn on some music that will help with your dancing skills." I stopped my shimmy mid-shake and spun around quickly at the sound of Edwards voice.

"I wasn't dancing, I was enticing Alice with my hiney," I looked past him at the open door. "but, apparently she wasn't interested." I shrugged my shoulders.

His melodic chuckle filled the room. "How she could walk away is beyond me." He shook his head and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, pulling me up slightly to face. "Are you going to be ok for the night?"

"Yes, Alice Jr. I will be fine."

The soft brush of his lips against mine was enough to make me lose all feeling in my legs. Luckily, he was holding most of my weight. My hand instinctively found their home in his messy hair, combing it from root to tip with light tug. As I put more weight on my tip toes, his hand inched down my waist following the seam of my jean shorts until his fingers rested inside my back pockets.

That was my green light. I had to be meticulous. If I moved too quickly that would catch him off guard and he would shut down, but if I waited too long, then the opportunity would pass. I needed the perfect balance.

I slowly parted my mouth, letting him know what I was thinking. He didn't freeze as his lips began to mimic mine, which was a good sign. I moved the tip of my tongue so that it was caressing his bottom lip. His lips began to close, capturing my tongue between them. I could taste the coldness of his breath. It was like inhaling after chewing on a peppermint. The sensation sent a shiver down my spine. Our tongues began to battle for dominance. Thrusting. Twisting. A heated tango of passion. I knew the dance would be over soon. Much too soon.

Edward seized my bottom lip between his and began gently sucking, already tugging on it slightly with his teeth. That was his final bow. We both panted, trying to catch our breaths. Before I could slow my heart rate, his lips were on my neck. My jaw. My ear. My brain froze; all it could do was tell me to lean my head, providing him better access.

My hands grazed the back of his neck down to shoulders where I was pulling him to me while I backed towards my bed. As the back of my knees hit the mattress, I let my body fall backwards under his weight. He moved his hand from my pockets and braced himself on his elbows. His lips never left my skin as he stroked my hair and tucked a few strands behind my ear.

My leg decided that it had a mind of its own as my right foot ran along his left leg, tangling in his jeans and pushing it up. As the cool touch of his skin rubbed along the arch of my foot, I could sense an aching in his kiss. He was fighting a losing battle with my hormones, and possibly his own. He put all of his weight on his left elbow as he moved his right hand to my waist, squeezing it gently. His hand trailed along the seam of my shorts before making contact with my heated skin. The feel was electric. It was like the aching I had felt in our kiss had moved farther south. My thighs burned as his fingers trailed down to my knee, sliding behind it, and hitching my leg onto the bed. His palm stayed on my knee, trying to decide which way to go. Continue south down my leg toward my foot or head north, back up the thigh to the motherland.

He stayed still, keeping his hand on higher ground. It was as if he kept his hand there long enough it would camouflage with my skin or become a permanent fixture. Exploring the contours of his arm with my fingers, I tried loosening his grip of my knee and guiding it back up my thigh.

"Bella." I knew it was supposed to sound like a demand, but all I heard was a growl.

My tongue and lips rejoiced in the feel of the vibration of his voice against my mouth. I was ready to pass go. I wanted to collect my two hundred dollars. My legs hitched around his waist, hoping in some miracle I could be strong enough to keep him there. My hand roamed his chest and stomach until they found the hem of his shirt. Quick like a cat, I thought. In one swift movement, I pushed my hands under his shirt and let the shudder envelop me as the cool touch and hot sensation ran its course through my body.

The shudder came to a screeching halt when his fingers found the waistband of my shorts.

For the love of all that is holy, may I please have a wardrobe malfunction? Let these be tear away. God, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, someone help a girl out.

Of course, a wardrobe malfunction for me means a stuck button or a broken zipper. These shorts were going no where.

"We need to stop," he panted in my neck.

"What?" I asked, letting my lips linger on his jaw.

"We have to stop."

"Hmmm." I was hoping that if I ignored him he would give up. Too bad Edward was just as persistent as he was good looking.

His fingers found my waist again, but this time it was not as enjoyable. The tickling began.

"Shit...stop...ok...ok...truce." He backed off the bed, leaving me there breathless and frustrated.

He laughed as I brushed my hair out of my face and straightened out my clothing.

"Bella," his voice was sincere, "I had to. I didn't want to. I had to."

"Yeah, I know. It's about my well being, right." I moved off the bed and grabbed a pony-tail holder from the night stand. "Edward Cullen, Safety Monitor. I bet if you had an orange vest with reflectors, you would wear it."

Edward approached me and took my hand. "No, actually I wouldn't. I would make you wear it, along with some floaters and knee pads." He kissed my forehead, like that would make up for his mocking words.

"Sexy combination," I retorted.

"On you, it would be," her purred.

"Please," Rosalie spat, breaking the word into two syllables. "Gag me. Time to go, Casanova." Rose turned on her heel and left us alone.

"Try to get some sleep tonight, and if you have any nightmares please call me."

"Ok. I will," I said, giving him a small peck goodbye.

"Bye love. I will think of you the whole time I'm gone," he spoke into my hair.

"That would be really sweet if you weren't going to be killing wild animals and draining them of their blood." He looked mildly upset. "But, it's the thought that counts," I added.

He kissed me one last time before leaving my room. Seconds later, I heard the front door open and close. Tomorrow, I would see him. Tomorrow.

I needed to keep myself busy. Nothing made time pass slower than boredom. I decided to take a shower. When I got out I put on a robe and cleaned my bathroom, scrubbing the tub and windexing the mirror. Then, I took all of my dirty clothes down to the laundry and started a load of darks. Finally, when I had done everything I could think of, I blow dried my hair and put on a pair of yoga pants and camisole, and headed for down stairs.

"Triple kill," came blaring from the television in the living room.

"What's the pissing contest today, boys?" I said as I took a seat between Jasper and Emmett on the couch.

"Actually, we are on the same team," Jasper replied, without looking away from the flat screen.

I sat in the living room, mesmerized by the television, while they yelled profanities into tiny headsets that made them look like McDonald's employees or the late, great Brittany Spears.

"Well, as much fun as that was." I stood up and stretched my back letting it pop as I twisted from side to side.

Emmett grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me back down to the couch. "Nope, we have to talk before you leave."

"Ok, shoot."

Jasper cleared his throat before he spoke. "We wanted to discuss Edward's and your relationship. See, the thing is…what I mean is that…when two people…"

Emmett cut Jasper off and took my hand between his. "Bella, when a man and woman love each other…"

I plugged my ears before he could finish. Now, it was my turn to interrupt. "Ah…gross…we are not having this discussion."

"Look, I know this might be a little uncomfortable, but either you listen to us or Carlisle, and word to the wise, he has a PowerPoint presentation and statistics," Jasper said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Alight, but let the record show that I don't want to do this."

"Like we do," Emmett scoffed. "This is all very Lifetime movie to us as well."

"Oh, shut up. You know you're enjoying this," I replied. The smile on Emmett's face was all the answer I needed. "Spit it out, Master Chief."

"Ok, I won't give you the whole birds and bees spill, but we do need to discuss responsibility," Emmett said.

"All we've done is kiss and because I'm human he's too scared to go any farther. I'm a moving birth control pill."

Jasper chuckled. "I know it is frustrating, but Edward is only thinking of you. Eventually, you two will be together and it is important that you know it will be hard for Edward to keep in control. You both have to be aware of all the possibilities. I don't think he ever could or would hurt you, but different species mating is dangerous."

"Why do think bestiality is illegal," Emmett added.

"That's just…ew." I closed my eyes trying to put that thought out of my head.

"Anyways," Jasper continued. "We aren't trying to scare you; we just wanted to help prepare you."

"Do you have any questions?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"Now that we've given you the Surgeon General's Warning, we want to help you figure out a game plan."

"Wait, so you just said it was dangerous, but you still want me to go for it?" I wondered.

"We figured that our help would be the safest way," Jasper responded.

"We thought we could give you some advice," Emmett said. "The worst thing to do around Edward is come out with guns blazing, all crotch grabbing and ear nibbling."

I could feel the heat on face as the blush spread to both cheeks. "I…uh…yea…we've never…I've never grabbed his…you know, slinky-doo." I covered my face as I said the last few words, hoping I could muffle it as much as possible.

"His what?" Emmett screeched.

"His slinky-doo. Your man stuff."

"No wonder you've never touched it, you're calling it by the wrong name," Jasper mocked.

"Penis, Bella, it's called a penis," Emmett confirmed.

"Ok, penis," I mumbled.

"You have to say it with oomph and pride," Jasper added.

I squared my shoulders and looked my brothers in the eyes. "Penis," I said with arrogance.

"I'm just going to come back later. I can watch the news in my bedroom," Esme spoke while looking at the floor.

Jasper and Emmett stifled a giggle as the blush that was on my face spread through out my body.

"Are we done yet?" I asked ready to return to my room.

"Yes, but you have your first plan. Touch his penis, and then just work off of his reaction," Emmett said without any hesitation.

I imagined what Edward and I were doing earlier tonight. Lying on my bed, kissing, exploring, tasting. My mind began to wander. A wave of lust stormed my body. I had never desired him more than I did now. Then it hit me.

"Cut it the fuck out, Jasper. Not funny."

He laughed as I felt my body relax and go back to normal.

"This is messed up. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't eighteen child services would be all over this."

"You love us," Emmett beamed.

The room became silent except for the sounds of guns firing and the men grunting on the T.V.

I kissed Emmett and Jasper on the cheek before I hopped of the couch and retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen. When I finally reached my bed, I allowed my mind to wander some more. Would it be dangerous? Could I stop him if I had to? Could I follow out on my plan?

My eyes closed to a vision of Edward's hard body on my soft cream sheets. The crooked smile on his face telling me to join him. When I reached the foot of the bed, he pulled me on top of him and began to whisper words of admiration and encouragement into my ear.

For the first time in a long time I didn't awaken fighting the urge to cry; this time I was trying not cry out. But then again, this was no nightmare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How about Breaking Dawn? How about those Olympics? How about that chapter?


	15. The little engine that could

Soooooo sorry for the wait. Things have been crazy with work and little bugger of hurricane!I appreciate yalls patience and all of the sugary sweet reviews.

Thanks to my beta Birdee18 for making my bad day better with her notes! Also, all of the ladies at twilighted(dot)net. If you havent been there, go now. Its were all the cool kids hang out...kind of like the back of the bus!

The song that got me in Edward's head was _Awake by Secondhand Serenade_...I linked it on my profile. Listen away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15- The little engine that could

I rolled over in my bed. I was restless. It wasn't the nightmares but the dreams keeping me awake this time. Edward was due back any minute now, and I needed him more than ever.

I wanted to go downstairs but couldn't imagine facing my brothers or Alice for that matter. I was going to wait it out in the comfort of my own bed. Minutes later I heard the front door open and Emmett's laughter echo through the house.

I knew the routine well. From that point on it would take Edward four seconds to reach my room.

4...3...2...1...

The door opened quietly, and he moved swiftly to my bed.

"Hey," I whispered.

The bed dipped some, and I felt him wrapping me around him.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I was awake."

"More nightmares?"

I pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too."

Our lips met and I went to work.

Both of my hands were on either side of his face trying to hold his attention while my right leg hitched around him. I ran my tongue along his lips, making him groan.

_Distraction…check_.

I swiftly removed one of my hands from this face and let it begin its descent. This was going to be a difficult maiden voyage.

_The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, _I told myself.

I swept my fingers down the center of his chest and across his stomach until I reached his pants.

_Expedition…check_.

I started to explore his mouth with my tongue while my fingers tried to explore his belt buckle. After a few failed attempts, Edward's eyes focused on mine as his groan became a growl.

_Abort! Abort! Mission Man Junk is a no go._

Maybe Jasper and Emmett were right, how was I supposed to get anywhere if I couldn't even call it by its name.

"Edward, I want to touch your penis." I blurted out before I could think. I blushed the same shade of a ketchup bottle but beat the urge to cover my head with a blanket.

He cocked his head to the side, some-what resembling Scooby Doo.

"Ah…umm…ok. Where did this come from?"

"Me," I stated a little too overzealously.

He rolled his eyes at my answer. "And?"

"Your brothers," I mumbled.

Edward jumped out of the bed and started frantically walking around the room spouting off random ways to kill Jasper and Emmett.

_Ruh-Roh_

His stammering stopped as he looked out the window and back at me. I wanted to joke and make him smile. I wanted to hear him laugh, but I knew this was serious. This was the next big step. Hopefully, I wasn't stepping off a cliff.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, I felt like I was teetering on the edge of my sanity. The silence was palpable, and his pacing made him looked like a caged animal.

Scared and confused.

Finally, he exhaled a deep breath and turned towards me.

"Bella," I had to extend my neck slightly to understand his whisper, "I can't."

That was all the push I needed.

_Bring on the straight jacket. _

"Then what are we doing?" I murmured.

"What do mean? We're us. We're together." I could tell he was losing some control of his voice as the pleading seeped out.

"Then why can't we be together?" He began to pace again. I knew he needed something to focus his energy on and keep his aggravation at bay. I grabbed the closest thing to me and hurled it at him. My navy pillow bounced of his chest before he grabbed it. "Fucking stop." I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't control my traitor tears.

He released the pillow and stopped cold. His body was facing me, but his eyes were fixated on the wood floor.

"You can't even look at me," I said softly.

"Because look at what I'm doing to you. Your cheeks are stained from tears, your heart is aching, and your soul, Bella, your soul is searching for something I can never be. And God, I wish I could be your everything, the sun that wakes you in the morning and the moon that tucks you in at night. But I'm nothing more than a star, hiding away during the day and watching all night." I knew if he could cry by now, his eyes would have run dry.

I rose from my bed and meet him by my closet door, placing my hands on both sides of his face.

"Look at me." His face stayed focused on the deep grain of the floor. "Damn it, Edward, look at me." Never in my life had the color gold seemed so cold and sad then it did at that moment.

"You know what you do to a star?" His eyes looked away. "You make wishes on them. The reason I have tears and my heart aches and my soul is searching is because I know what you are, but you it kills me that you don't see it. Edward, you're what I've wished for."

Edward's eyes locked with mine, and he didn't have to say a thing; they spoke volumes.

"Bella, I lo-"

My mouth attacked his before he could finish. As much as I wanted to hear the words, right then, I needed to feel them. Our lips were in sync, echoing the movement of each other. My hands tangled in his hair as he ran his long arms around me and supported my weight by the small of my back.

He pulled me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked toward my bed. My mouth couldn't leave his. I was hungry for everything he would give me. His lips. His tongue. His breath.

As he stood next to the disheveled bed, I could see the internal battle playing out in his head. I didn't need him to think, I needed him to want. I unlatched my lips from his.

"Please." He looked at me, searching my eyes for the answer that he had been searching for within himself minutes before. "I need you. I need us."

"I can't hurt you and even if I don't mean to, I know this will." His voice was low and husky but still dripping with concern as he lowered me onto the bed.

"You won't, I promise. The only thing that would hurt right now is stopping." I bit my bottom lip, pleading with myself that he would give in. I had to close my eyes, not being able to face rejection or the guilt trip I just put him on.

I felt like I lay there for hours, but I imagine the seconds passed quickly to everyone else in the world. As my mind contemplated waving the white flag and returning back to sleep, I felt cool hands run along my rib cage before pushing up the hem of my shirt. I opened my eyes slowly as I lifted my arms above my head so he could remove it.

I watched his eyes move from mine down my neck, along my collar bone, and finally rest on my breast. Soon after, his mouth began to follow the same descent. His cold touch tried to ease my flushed skin, but the burning between my thighs was insatiable.

His jaw brushed along the side of my breast, and his lips trailed down my stomach towards where I needed him the most. As he fingered the edge of my waistband, his mouth sucked on the sensitive skin around my hipbone, causing me to fight to keep my eyes open. The sight of him was just as amazing as the feeling, but I felt selfish depriving my other senses of the same enjoyment.

As I closed my eyes, I concentrated on the feeling of his tongue, responding to the tinge of pain that came as his mouth became desperate to inhale my taste. I knew he might leave a mark but I didn't care. No one would see it but him.

My fingers worked through his hair, my motions becoming more frantic as he continued to tease my overheated skin.

"Please," I exhaled, as I bucked my hips slightly into the air.

His head popped up instantly, and his coal black eyes met mine. He slithered his body back up and began to kiss me as though we both needed my breath to live.

I made quick work of his shirt before fidgeting with his belt. I tried numerous times to get his buckle undone before his hand replaced mine and tore the belt from the loops. I would have laughed at his small outburst, had I not been incredibly turned on.

He continued to mess with his pants, probably not trusting that I could unbutton them, and started to slide them off his hips. I brought my legs up and ran them down the side of his to help work his jeans down past his knees to the end of the bed.

Edward's fists were on either side of my face, holding his body above mine. I raked my eyes over his statuesque form. His lean arms. His sculpted stomach. His muscular calves.

As he lowered his body back onto mine, I could feel him through the thin material of my pants. My body was itching to be free of the small barrier.

His lips came in contact with my stomach as he torturously began to inch my pants down, taking my underwear with them. The cool air hit my fevered skin and sent a shiver up my spine.

After discarding the rest of my clothes, Edward trailed his hands up my legs and let them rest on my hips. He lifted his head and looked at me. I shook my head nervously, understanding the question in his eyes.

His hand slowly worked over my hip before going in between my legs. I gasped, and his mouth devoured the moan rolling off my lips.

The pain had nothing on the desire to feel more of him. I gnawed on my bottom lip as he kissed along my neck and found my breast.

I didn't know how much I could take, but I knew I wouldn't last long. I took hold of his hair and tilted his head up toward me.

"Please," I whispered. I had never been good with patience and now was not the time to try and be a saint.

He smiled and stroked my cheek with his free hand, and his other moved back to my waist. He arranged himself before slowly working his hip into me.

The pain became more intense the farther he went. I squeezed my eyes shut and relaxed my mouth so he couldn't read it on my face. Pain was the last thing I wanted him to know I felt. I knew even with my eyes closed he was watching me, looking for an indication that he should stop.

As the ache began to subside, I needed more. I ran my fingers along his back, pulling him closer to me. My mouth worked along his jaw toward his ear. He was being slow and steady, careful not to hurt me. He needed encouragement, to know that I was ok. I needed more.

"Faster," I mewed before my lips captured his.

Each thrust became more urgent. Greedier.

As he tore his lips away and held his face a few inches away from mine, I could tell he wasn't breathing. I, on the other hand, was panting enough for the both of us. I only had a few more seconds before everything was going to come crashing down around me, and his face was the only thing I wanted to look at.

My mind shut down, and my body took over.

My grasp on his shoulders tightened.

My back arched.

My eyes rolled back into my head.

My lungs searched for air.

My body finally got the release it was looking for, and a few seconds later, so did Edward's.

I took on more of his weight as he collapsed some on top of me. He turned his head, resting his ear on chest.

"This is why I could never hurt you. This is the sound that I measure my life by. I may never get to feel it again, but your heart is big enough to beat for the both of us. If it were to stop, so would we. Together."

We laid there for a minute before he kissed under my chin, slid out of bed, and fixed the covers around me.

"I'm going to start the shower for you. Please rest," he said.

Edward went into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the water. As I waited, I pulled the covers off of me to look over my sore body. I ran my hand and eyes up and down my arms and legs. There were a few small marks on my right hip, but they would be gone by tomorrow. As my hand moved along, I felt something warm and wet on my inner thigh. I brought my hand back to my face and saw a smudge of red blood on my finger.

"I'm sorry," Edward said from the bathroom door.

I got out of the bed and made my way to him. "Don't be. You did nothing wrong. We would have small problem if I didn't, and I do mean _small_."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I made you hold your breath," I stated.

"It's not your fault you smell so amazing. I just wasn't sure if I could handle the smell and feel of you," he replied. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and took a few deep breaths. "Now, go shower."

I shuffled along the cold tile floor in the bathroom to the shower. I could do this routine without even thinking, so I let my mind replay everything. I stood under the warm spray until it began to run cold, letting it soothe my aching muscles.

I turned off the water and toweled off. Edward had put some clean pajamas on the tub next to the shower, so I slipped into the cozy cotton gown and flipped my head over to wrap the towel around my damp hair.

As I walked to the sink to wash my face, I stopped. For the second time today I couldn't keep the tears from escaping my eyes, though, this time they were for a different reason. As they slowly rolled down my cheek, they mimicked the droplets of water that ran from the words written in the steam on the mirror.

_I love you_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, in unison...awwwwww! That was my first some-what lemon so let me know if I did alright.


	16. The porn after the storm

Better late than never, right?

Thank you all for being so patient…I would have harassed me like 3 weeks ago. I love you all. I really do, it's actually kind of sad and pathetic.

HUGE GRACIAS to Birdee, you complete me. You're like the other Bud Light during Happy Hour at Bennigans.

Enough rambling…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16- The porn after the storm

I didn't really want to make my frame of reference the Lifetime Movie Network, but for now that was all I had to go by.

According to them, I had two options: A) I would feel like a new woman, reveling in the joys of love and being engaged to the man that holds my heart by noon, or B) I would be pregnant and alone, forced to work the streets in order to support my love child and then dead of a drug overdose by noon.

I, of course, was crossing my fingers for option A. Me and high heels were never a good combination, which unfortunately took model, stripper, and prostitute off of my career choice list.

Sadly, though, I awoke sore and cranky.

So much for Lifetime being a reliable source. Liars.

My neck was stiff from sleeping on the pillow crooked and the whole lower half of my body felt as though it had been held in vice for a few hours. I didn't need to look at my thighs to know that they were bruised. Thankfully, it wasn't anything a pair of jeans couldn't hide.

As I turned over, I moved my hand looking to make contact with Edward. No such luck. Guess I was closer to that "pregnant and alone" scenario then I hoped.

I stretched out, letting my back pop, and yawned abnormally loud. The sun couldn't be seen through the thick sheet of clouds, so my initial form of determining time was a no go.

"Clock it is," I mumbled to myself.

I had removed the alarm clock on my night stand because, well, it depressed me, so I waddled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, where a small electronic clock sat on the vanity.

I grabbed it off the counter and stared at it for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

_Fuckin' eh. _

The small red numbers glowed 7:28. I still had a good two hours of precious sleep left. I skipped back to the bed and crawled under the covers, reveling in the excitement, until the banging began.

It was either someone hammering into the wall or someone _being_ hammered into the wall.

There was definitely a motto to live by in this house; If the headboard's a rockin', don't go a knockin'.

This was not the time to test that theory.

As I pulled the covers over my head, I tried to think about anything that would block out the noise and put me back to sleep.

Just as I started to get comfortable, the banging intensified right outside my door. I threw back the blanket with a sigh and answered the door.

"Please for the love of God, go find Emmett," Rose stated while rubbing the side of her head.

"Uh, why?"

"Humor me." Her voice was getting more aggravated, and as much as I loved watching Rose go off on Emmett, I didn't want to risk being in his place.

We went down to the second floor and split up. Rose went off to Jasper and Alice's room while I made my way down the hall towards Emmett and Rosalie's.

Their door was open with a crack and as I pushed it wider I noticed Emmett was standing on a step ladder.

A tan utility belt looking thing was wrapped around his waist and was loaded down with tools that looked to complex for my liking.

A large roll of black foam was cascading down the wall and being secured into place by what looked like Bob the Bodybuilder and his handy hammer.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

I could see the grin forming on Emmett's face before he even turned his head to look at me. He placed the hammer, which was so small in his massive hand that I would have thought it belonged in a Fisher Price play set, into his belt between a shiny sliver doodad and black retractable thingy.

"I figured I should sound proof the room since we can now add two more names to the list of people in this house doin' it, bumping uglies, laying the pipe, dancing the horizontal mambo, burying the sausage, boinkin'-"

I cut him off; I had a feeling he could go on for hours.

"Ok, ok, ok…got your point. I hate to burst your bubble, though, but I don't think you're doing it right."

"Look Bella, I love you and all, but I don't really need a word-for-word transcript of what you told Edward last night."

"Ha. Very funny."

"Seriouslys stop, it's kind of disturbing, I'm still your brother and even though Edward might not have any experience, you really shouldn't have laughed at him."

His words were choppy and almost incoherent between the bellows of laughter and sharp gasp for breath. I felt as though I was listening to him through the speakers at the Burger King drive thru.

"Forget it," I mumbled as I walked back into the hallway.

I could still hear him laughing as I trotted into Alice and Jasper's room. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of their bed thumbing through a magazine.

I stuck my head in the door.

"Rose, your husband is an idiot who is hanging ugly black padding on your beautifully painted walls. Now run along, rip his head off and tear him to pieces. Go, go."

She lifted her head up, thinking over the plan for a minute, before finally looking back down at her _In Style_.

"Just ignore him. He's only putting it up to get a rise out of you and Edward."

"I think Bella already got a rise out of Edward last night," Jasper added.

Alice, who was sitting next to him on the floor, turned her head into his shoulder to cover her giggle, while Rose smiled proudly.

"Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than make lame jokes about Edward and me."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads no.

"Shame," I demanded, making my grand exit and heading off to look for Edward.

He was pacing around Carlisle's office, mumbling to himself and running his fingers frantically through his hair.

"Colonel Mustard in the Conservatory with the candle stick," I said, taking a seat and propping my feet onto the large wood desk.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry. I've been trying to figure out who killed Mrs. Peacock for years. I thought you might be on to something."

His eyebrow kept its position in a high arch.

"Really? Clue? The original mystery board game? Ring a bell? Nothing? Never mind."

I watched Edward for a few minutes as he stared at a tall bookcase stocked with medical journals and research papers containing subjects and words made up of far too many syllables.

I wanted to hum the Jeopardy song while he concentrated on whatever was bothering him, but it seemed really inappropriate.

So, I attempted to whistle the Mighty Mouse intro instead.

About half way through my half-ass effort, which involved more spitting than whistling, Edward came around and placed his hands on my face.

"You have to pucker and blow."

I blushed and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head while looking anywhere but his face.

Finally, a light bulb went off in his head, and he dropped his hands to my shoulder.

"You are not allowed to hang out with Emmett anymore. Ok?"

"Yes sir," I murmured like a scolded child.

He kissed me softly, capturing my bottom lip between his.

"You are absolutely adorable. How did I ever live without you?" he said loving into my ear.

I didn't want to ruin the moment by opening my mouth, so I kept my lips sealed and got lost in his deep honey eyes.

"It's bad for your eyes to go that long without blinking," Rose stated from outside the room.

"He's a vampire, not a magician. He won't disappear if you look away," Alice continued.

I glanced back at Edward who was not doing a good job at hiding his aggravation.

"Remind me to stop by a church later and grab some holy water. What are the odds they might melt if I throw it on them?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and took at few steps away from me.

Alice let out an audible sigh. "Bella, have you learned nothing?"

I just rolled my eyes. Anything was worth a shot to get them to go away.

"We need to talk to you," Rose said.

Edward moved towards the door, puffing out his chest like that crazy Bird of Paradise marking his territory for mating season.

_Man, I love Planet Earth._

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little while because I need to discuss something important with Bella."

Alice took a few steps closer to Edward. "I don't think so. You had her all night last night. It's not my fault you can't micromanage your playtime."

My mind was flooded with images of Alice pulling out her "toys" that consisted of stopwatches and post-it notes.

_Poor Jasper._

"It will only take a minute." Edward's voice was stern but comforting.

Rose and Alice stood their ground by the door but turned their heads toward the living room.

Edward took the empty seat next to me. "I'm supposed to leave in the next two weeks to go back to Italy."

My head felt so heavy that my neck couldn't support it. My shoulders slumped as my forehead pressed into the palm of my hands for support. This was the conversation I had been dreading.

"Oh yeah," I squeaked.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Felix to discuss my resignation, but it seems as though no one can get a hold of him."

"What about Felix's boss?"

"Aro said that he will only converse with me in person. I don't know if I trust him enough to go to Italy, and him coming here is out of the question."

"So, what are you going to do?"

By that point, he was back to his position of pacing around the room and staring at the bookcase.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to know that in the next couple of days, if I get in touch with Felix, I'm going to have to meet him. I just wanted you to understand that I have no intention of leaving you…ever."

I was smiling, but it was weak.

He might not ever want to leave me, but that doesn't mean he won't be forced to. That's the downside to being in love with the enemy.

"I have to go meet Carlisle at the hospital. I promise I won't be gone long, though." He leaned in closer so that I could feel his voice tickle my ear. "Maybe when I get back we can pick up where we left off last night."

He stood in front of me running his hand down my arm, making my smile gain strength.

He kissed my forehead, my eyelids, the tip of my nose, my lips, and down my neck before he walked out of the room.

Rose cleared her throat, bringing me back to reality.

"Would you like a napkin for that drool? Maybe a moist towelette?"

I groaned and pushed past them.

Emmett and Jasper were in the living room fidgeting with some of Esme's new furniture.

"Hey there, porn star," Jasper said as I entered the room.

I fell back on to the couch, letting it swallow me slightly and mold to my body.

I wouldn't have even noticed that the girls sat down next me if Rose hadn't placed her hand on my leg. The couch didn't even make peep under their weight.

_I loathe them._

"How come you guys are only picking on me and not Edward?"

I didn't want to sound whiny, but I couldn't control my inner twelve year old.

"Bells, we've spent the last couple of decades calling him Edward Penishands, It's only natural to make fun of you now. Not to mention, you hit like a girl," Jasper said, reaching over the top of the couch to tousle my hair.

"I can see it now," Alice stated. "Bella Dwyer in _Ejacula_."

"Or, _Tales from the Clit_," Emmett bellowed.

"Esme would be proud," I replied.

"In all seriousness, I heard noises last night that if I could dream, I would have nightmares for months," Emmett continued. "I think Tofu might be scarred for life."

Spread out on his back in his puppy bed was Tofu. From the way his legs were twitching slightly and his tongue was peeking out of the side of his mouth, I assumed he was dreaming about chasing a car or eating a milk bone. I called his name a few times, but he didn't move.

"The dog's catatonic!" I yelled. "He could have been in the room with us and been none the wiser."

"You say catatonic, I say escaping to this happy place," Emmett retorted.

"Oh, bite me."

"Let's leave that up to Edward, shall we," Rose murmured.

I looked back and forth between Alice and Rosalie. "Is this what you said you need to talk to me about in the office?"

Alice shrugged while Rose nodded.

"I'm leaving. I need to go to the grocery store. That should give you plenty of time to come up with some more porn-"

"_Intercourse with a Vampire_," Jasper interrupted.

Ugh

"Be back later."

I grabbed my coat from the chair and fished my keys out of the bowl on the small table.

As soon as I opened the door, I knew the clean, crisp air would do me some good.

Esme was around the side of the house pouring soil into a large ceramic pot.

"I need to go pick up a few things from the store. I'll be back in a little bit."

Her smile was large and beaming with pride. I didn't know if it was for her gorgeous flowers or me. Probably both.

"Would you like some company? It wouldn't take me long to get cleaned up," she said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"No, I'm fine. I know you have a lot of work to do to out here and I just need to grab a few things. Thank you though."

I kissed her cheek before heading to my car and making my way into town.

The drive wasn't long, mostly due to the fact that I only had to make it through a few stop lights. Luckily, there was small local grocery store on this side of town.

The parking lot of Ken's Market was just about as empty as the street I had taken to get there. I guess I had forgotten how early I got up this morning, and that I was wearing ratty cotton pants and a t-shirt that I put on after my shower last night.

At least I hadn't met anyone in Seattle yet.

Since I only need a few items, I bypassed the buggies and grabbed a red basket.

I found the chips and cracker isle and scanned the shelves trying to locate the Wheat Thins. As I bent down to retrieve the box, I felt someone standing behind me.

Before I could move out of their way, the tall shadow spoke.

"Why hello, Bella."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, I made you wait like over a month and then I leave you with a cliffy…what a bitch. I hate it, I really do.

So for all of you great reviewers, you review and I'll give you the first sentence of the next chapter. But wait there's more…it reveals who the mystery shopper is.

DUM…DUM…DUMMMMMMM picture the dramatic chipmunk (and if you don't know what that is youtube it)

Ok, 1...2...3...REVIEW!


	17. Volturi in the freezer section?

MUCHO GRASSY ASS to my beta, Bridee, for putting up with me on top of all her kiddies, and CC's Coffee House. I now worship at the alter of the Grande Mocha with whip.

Thanks to everyone who reads my lil ramble of words I call a story. The fact that ya'll have stuck it out this long shows you're dedicated…and possibly a little cuckoo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 17- Maybe you can't find Volturi in the freezer section…

The voice made me cringe. I wish I hadn't known it so well. I turned around a little too quickly, causing tiny black spots to muddle my vision, and came face to face with pollution's arch-nemesis.

Captain Planet was back…with a vengeance.

She was twirling a piece of her strawberry blond hair around her index finger and staring at me like she could buy me off the shelf for dinner.

Which was probably her plan.

"My dear, it has been too long," she said, kissing both my cheeks.

Apparently, she was confusing Seattle with Paris.

"Uh…"

"How are you? Are the Cullens doing well?"

"Er…"

"I see the move went well. I suspect that everyone is getting ready for school now."

"Huh…"

She ran her fingers down the side of my face and cocked her head to the side slightly. "What's the matter, honey? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I was literally going into shock. Tanya was the last person I ever imagined running into at a grocery store in Seattle.

_The mailman, yes. The vampire ex-girlfriend of the man who now holds my v-card, not so much._

"_Actually a ghost wouldn't seem that strange right now," I replied, cupping my hand around my nose and rubbing the inside of eyes. "Am I on like __Paranormal Punk'd _or something? What…what are you doing here?"

The smile that overtook her face was no longer sweet and coy, but that of pure evil. Her expression was so cold she could have made hell freeze over.

"I'm here for you, of course. There is someone in the car I would love for you to meet."

She put her hand on the small of back and began to guide me to toward the door.

I twisted to the side so I was out of her reach and came to a dead stop. "I have some more shopping I need to do, but if you grab a loaf of bread, I'll get the lunchmeat and we can rendezvous on Lane 2 in ten minutes."

I knew she wouldn't actually do it, but I was hoping that I could distract her enough that someone would notice out little confrontation or Alice would have enough time to get here.

Sometimes I think she's full of it with this "I can see the future" shit. She's probably just a good guesser.

"Or," Tanya seethed "you could follow me out into the parking lot so that I don't have to break your leg and carry you out.'

I swallowed the large knot in my throat. "Your plan works too."

I placed my basket down on the end of the aisle and was escorted to a large black Yukon parked in a handicapped spot right in front of the store.

The scene in the parking lot had probably been played out many times before by creepy guys in white Astro vans. Only, there were no promises of candy or a cute little puppy, and putting my face on the side of milk carton wasn't going to do any good either. This might be my ride there, but if I was leaving, it was going to be in a body bag.

As the back door popped open, I caught a glimpse of a thick man with jet black hair and blazing scarlet eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Dwyer. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." His accent was heavy, which made him slightly hard to understand, yet the words rolled off of his tongue like they were being sung.

Tanya gave me a small nudge so that my shins hit the foot step of the massive SUV. I stepped into the car, but before I could move over to make room for her the door slammed closed and the locks snapped down with a click.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, ignoring the fact that it was rude to put your feet on people's furniture, and rested my chin on my knees.

Before the car had even turned out of the parking lot, the man next to me took a deep breath and turned his head to examine me.

"So tell me Isabella, have you ever been to Italy?"

***********************************************

EPOV

111...112...113...

I loved my car, but I was beginning to think that Emmett was right. Maybe it was made for soccer moms and most of the cast of _Cocoon_.

As I increased in speed, it began to shake just as badly as I was.

What the fuck was Tanya doing in Seattle? At the grocery store? With Bella?

At least I answered my phone when Alice called.

Usually when I am visiting with Carlisle I turn my phone off, but I knew I was leaving Bella to the wolves today, so I wanted to be prepared for the derogatory text from my siblings and pleas of an innuendo-free death from Bella.

When my phone flashed Alice's number not long after I had left the house, I assumed it was just her showing some more "sisterly love." Before I could even say hello or express my disinterest in cherry-flavored body paint, Alice bombarded me with details of a vision.

She said she could only see snippets because someone was constantly changing their mind, but the one of Tanya and Bella talking in the parking lot of the market in town was as clear as day.

From the moment I hung up on Alice, it took me three minutes and fourteen seconds to get to the store. Another twelve seconds to locate Tanya on the small green bench on the East side of the building away from the flow of morning shoppers.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

"We both know you are smarter than that. You know exactly where she is."

I took a small step towards here getting within inches of her face. I grabbed her wrists, squeezing as hard as I could with out actually breaking them off of her body.

She winced.

_Good. _

"Then answer this, why?"

"Tsk, tsk. You don't have long, yet here you are wasting time on all these silly questions. Humans don't tend to last long in the city gates…"

I cut her off by slamming her body against the brick building. A small pile of red crumbs fell to the concentrate floor.

She smiled.

"If you knew about Bella all along, why now? Why didn't you call Felix or Aro when you first went to Boston?"

Her smile grew bigger. This was never about Bella. This was about getting to me.

And I would've let her.

She could make me suffer as much as she wanted.

But Bella, Bella had suffered enough. She didn't deserve this.

"I was willing to look past it. She was your sister and a member of your family, just like I intended to be. She was a poor, insignificant little human who would be gone in fifty years. For you, I was going against the rules of our kind, to protect one of theirs. After you decided you needed some space, I decided I needed to go back to Alaska and attend to some business." She put her lips on my ear. "I was blinded by love. It was my obligation to tell Aro."

"How did you know?" I whispered.

She laughed. "It's true, I've been in Alaska for a long time, but I did my fair share of exploring before I settled down. I spent a little over a decade in Italy. While I did enjoy my time there, I found the people a little exasperating. There were only about five or six that I would socialize with on a regular basis, Charlie was one. He was incredibly charming, handsome, and very interested in me until…"

Her eyes narrowed in anger before darting away from my face. Her voice was coming out as a hiss.

"She was just a little girl. Frail. Mundane. No one understood his interest nor cared either. But she had worked her magic on Charlie and he was under her spell. After she ran away, leaving him heartbroken and for dead if he wasn't already, he confided in our close circle about his vision of an angel with the devil's blood. We all knew that woman had cursed him, that he was going insane, so no one tried to stop him when he fled."

The voice that echoed the words in my head became softer yet chilling. "I always assumed you and Felix were on a wild goose chase. I never imagined there was such a person…no a…a monster that existed. But when I saw her, I knew it was true. The face of a savior fueled by the blood of a sinner."

She began to whisper as her fingers worked through my hair; apparently I had lost my grip on her wrists at some point in her speech. "She looked exactly like her mother. Her smell only confirmed what I suspected. I just wanted to protect you. Keep you from being hurt just like Charlie. She was working her magic over you, changing you, tearing you down. I told Aro about her for you. For us."

The last words snapped me out of my daze.

_For us._

It was about us. If Bella were in the picture, there would be no us.

"You're right," I stated, pushing away from her.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm just wasting my time on you. I need to get to Bella." I ran, probably faster than a normal human pace, to my car, leaving Tanya in my wake. I didn't care what she did. If she went back to Alaska. Followed me Italy. Massacred everyone in a ten mile radius. All that mattered to me right now was Bella.

I had several missed calls from Alice when I got back into my car but I just cleared my screen and called the airport. I needed the first available ticket to Italy. It was a nineteen hour flight with a connection in Salt Lake City and Paris. Nineteen hours of Bella being alone, scared, and possibly dead.

Alice continued to call my phone, so I turned it off and slid it into my glove box. There was nothing in the future that would keep from going, and I never wanted to make her have to tell me that she didn't see me returning. That was news she didn't need to bear.

I wasn't going to think about that though. I only had one plan, and that was to bring Bella back to our family no matter what it took.

****************************************

BPOV

The car ride was a blur. The flight was a blur. My whole fucking life was a blur.

Either I had been heavily sedated or one of the vampires I had met had the power to wipe away memories.

I didn't know which one I preferred.

I expected to be in a cold, wet dungeon, inhabited with bats and spiders while creepy organ music played in the background but it was nothing like that.

The room was well lit with various sized candles lining the walls and windows. The curtains were drawn to the side exposing a sliver of sunlight. The bed was flush against the cool stone wall, so I could only assume the sun had not been out long.

My legs felt cramped and in desperate need of some movement, so I eased off of the bed onto the wooden floor. I checked the door first, thinking that maybe they didn't have locks since that would never keep a vampire in or out. I was wrong. The door wouldn't budge, and my door-busting skills only really pertained to the day after Thanksgiving sales Alice drug me to every year.

I shuffled along the edge of the room, running the tips of my fingers along the wall and over the few bits of furniture that occupied the room until I heard a soft knock at the door.

A small girl probably no older than twelve walked into the room carrying a tray of food. My stomach started to growl at the smell of chicken broth and fresh bread. She placed the food on the desk and draped some black fabric over the edge of the bed before turning to me.

"Someone will be here in an hour to come get you to meet Aro." She motioned toward the bed. "Aro thought you might like to change so he asked me to bring you something. I hope a black robe will be sufficient."

I nodded and she made her way out of the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

I devoured the noodles without even tasting them. I didn't even consider the fact that they might slip something into my food. I knew I wouldn't get off that easy.

I examined the black robe from across the room. Sighing loudly, I took a few long strides toward the bed and held the cloth up to my body. It was small but seemed liked it would be incredibly unflattering on. Folded underneath was a white shirt and pair of cotton shorts with an elastic waist that would have had my grandma tingly in her Fruit of the Looms.

Surprisingly, the clothes and the robe fit well. Not something I would wear on the streets of Seattle, but on the walk to my impending death, it would do.

A little less than an hour later, there was another knock on the door. Vampires might not be the cleanest eaters, but they like their meal timely. The large bald man swung the door open with tremendous force. The sound as it hit the stone wall ripped down my body.

"Isabella Swan, they are ready for you now!" He said a voice two octaves higher than I expected. Either he was excited, or the butt of many, many jokes.

He turned on his heel before I could nod or make any sort of acknowledgement, so I just followed closely behind him. The halls were just like my room. Dark with the exceptions of some candles and few dimly lit wall rod iron sconces. There were no stairs, but the steady decline made it obvious that we were heading below ground.

_I guess this is where they keep the bats and organs._

A few times I considered making a break for it because Mr. Clean never looked back to make sure I was following suit, but when I turned around I noticed a crowd beginning to trail behind us. Over my shoulder I could see people joining my fan club, or maybe that was just the line for the Bella Buffet. It felt like that Verizon wireless commercial; no matter where I went there they were.

I would do anything for a cell phone right about now. I imagined, though, it would be pointless. I'm sure these thick walls meant crappy reception.

After about a twenty minute walk, Kojak motioned his hand towards a wooden bench that was covered in some intricate carvings. I brushed the tips of my fingers along the edges, feeling the contrast between the soft carvings and rough grains.

One by one members of _my most network _filed past me through another wood door into a room that I could only hope was full of my family and a large T.V. crew filming the worlds meanest episode of _Candid Camera. _

The small girl who brought my lunch only a short time before approached me, clearing her throat so as to not startle me. She reminded me a lot of Alice, only her deep-clouded crimson eyes were not as welcoming.

That was the first time I had wanted to cry. Not because I knew that my blood might cause her eyes to run scarlet red again, but that my last thoughts would be of my family. I knew that sounded crazy. Most people would love to pass with memories of their loved ones flashing through their head, but I knew someone in that room would be like Edward. Someone would be able to read my mind or see my thought and use every memory I had against the Cullens. Against my everything.

I shuffled into the room with Alice's mutant twin on my right while steroid Gandhi flanked my left.

There was a raised platform in the middle of the room with three identical thrones. They weren't gold or covered in jewels, but it was obvious none the less what they were. Three men sat cross-legged in the chairs, chatting with others who had gathered. The man occupying the middle seat ignored the commotion around him and stared directly at me.

"Isabella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I only wish that it had not been under these circumstances." His voice was soft, yet powerful. There wasn't so much as a shift of clothing in the room now. The quiet was eerie. He continued. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aro." He motioned to his right. "This is Marcus," and then to his left, "and Caius." Neither man gave me so much as glance. They glanced around the room in total boredom.

"Has everything been to your liking so far?" he inquired.

_What? Does he seriously want me to fill out a hospitality survey for Hotel de Creepy._

"Uh…yes, thank you."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Good. It is unfortunate your stay with us will not be much longer."

_Unfortunate…liar, liar, pants on fire._

I shook my head while staring down at the floor.

"So," he clapped his hand together just loud enough to make me jump. "There are a few things that I would like for you to relay to Carlisle when you return home."

_What?_

"What?"

He chuckled. "Poor dear, what did you think you were being called here for?"

"Dinner?"

The soft echo of giggles filled the room. The noise halted when he spoke again. "It is true that your fate was rather bleak this morning, but you were never intended to be a meal."

"Oh." I lifted my face to meet his. "May I ask what changed?"

"You've been replaced."

"Excuse me?"

Instead of speaking, Aro motioned with his finger towards a dark corner of the room. Out of a sea of claret, a pair of golden eyes flashed in my vision.

No. Oh God, please. No.

Edward, wearing a similar black cloak floated past the crowd and joined the men on the platform. His face was hard and angry, revealing an Edward I had never seen before. I wanted to run my hand along his face and smooth out all the creases.

"Edward," I whispered, but as I took a step forward I felt a hand tightening around my wrist.

"I was pleasantly surprised when Edward appeared in the city this morning. After a long conversation, we reached an agreement. Isabella, he is taking your place."

Edward's expression never changed.

"NO! NO!" I was frantic and losing control of my voice. " I didn't agree. I don't want Edward to replace me." I looked at Edward, screwing the promise I made to myself about crying and letting the tears run down my face. "Please don't. What about Esme? Carlisle? Alice?"

His face didn't waver.

"What about me?"

He stiffened.

"Edward, I…I love you."

He looked away.

"Dammit Edward, look at me. I love you. There is so much left out there for you. It's not worth it."

He opened his mouth before snapping it shut.

"Say something. Say you love me. Say you're going back to your family."

Aro interrupted my tirade. "He is forbidden to talk to you. He wanted to be present when we had our meeting with you but the only way he was allowed to be in attendance was if he did not speak."

I couldn't look at anyone. I just continued to mumble "no" and "please" over and over again.

"But I'm who you want. What about the prophet? There was a reason you had been looking for me for so long."

"And that is reason why you are here. You are free to return to your family on two conditions. One, you are never allowed within the gates of this city ever again. Secondly, Carlisle is to arrange your death. You are a human who knows too much. He can either offer you a death of eternal life or you can leave this world as a human should."

Carlisle would never go for option two, so that was all up to me.

"Again, Isabella, I am so sorry that we had to meet on these terms. If you do not mind, Matthew will bring your back to your room to gather your things and escort you back to Seattle."

Edward's eyes were piercing. He had not moved from the platform as Aro gave his dismissal. I tried to hold my ground as long as possible before I felt cool hands pulling me from the room.

I saw my destiny disappear with the click of a door.

I cried the entire walk-shuffle-drag back to my room. I cried for me. I cried for our family. I cried for the kid in first grade whose Elmer's glue I had stolen. I cried for the check out girl at the Piggly Wiggly who just started chemo. I cried for the kids in Darfur. I cried for all the people in the world who never got the chance to meet Edward Cullen.

Then I devised a plan. I wasn't suicidal or homicidal, I was in love. If the Volturi were going to take Edward away from me, there was no way I was going down without a fight. And hopefully, I was bringing a few down with me.

The plan wasn't genius, but if it would get Edward free it was worth a try.

The drapes were made from a heavy material, and the wood floors and furniture were old and dry so I knew they would catch fire quickly. My biggest hope was that there being so many stone chambers, the increased temperature in confined spaces might cause a flashover.

"Matthew?" I asked, batting my eyes a few times for good measure. He looked down at me, so I continued. "Would you mind waiting outside the room while I change into my other clothes? I think this robe might draw some unwanted attention."

He nodded, gesturing for me to enter the room while he waited on the other side of the door.

I threw the robe off in a hurry and ran around the room looking for anything flammable. I gathered my old clothes and a few things off of a shelf into a pile in the corner of a room. Next, I retrieved all of the candles. I was trying to be as quiet as possible but I figured the stone walls and heavy doors helped muffle some of my scurrying.

The cloak caught fire easily. I lit one corner and threw it on top of the bookcase. Then I took the flame to the sheets and the bed. That took a little longer to catch fire. At that point everything started to become a haze of smoke, fire, and determination.

"What the hell?" I heard Matthew yell from the hall. I looked at the door as smoke was bellowing through the crack at the bottom. I quickly dropped to the floor and hid my face under my arm. This was when I needed to muster up any acting skill I had.

_How do you act like you're passed out from asphyxiation?_

The door flung open as a loud "shit" stirred the smoke, and then I heard the door slam shut.

I jumped up as quickly as possible, even though the smoke was leaving me lightheaded, and ran to the door.

_Please don't be locked! Please don't be locked!_

I pushed it open while doing the sign of the cross.

I gathered more drapes, books, anything I could get my hands on and started my work on some of the other rooms. I threw candles like they were grenades. It felt sinful but exhilarating at the same time.

I maneuvered carefully through the halls and rooms, making sure I wasn't seen. A few people ran up and down the halls, but it was mostly quiet on the western front. Any vampire would be stupid to go running through flames. Any human too, for that matter.

_Color me stupid._

Everything was going better than planned until I entered the hall again after catching a library on fire. I knew the dry wood would produce a hotter flame, but I didn't think that the fabrics would give off this much smoke. I couldn't see my hand in front of me.

I did what Ruff McGruff taught us in fire safety in elementary school and got on all fours. The smoke was not as bad towards the floor but I had no clue how to get out now.

I began to crawl and cough. Then, I coughed and crawled some more.

Hours, months, years passed and I had barely moved.

I heard a pop and the crumbling of something around me. I was getting what I wanted, a flashover. I guess I was just hoping I wouldn't be in the middle of it.

The smoke tore at my lungs before I dropped flat to my stomach on the floor. I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness. I rolled over on my back and blinked at the haze surrounding me.

My mother was there. She was bending down in front of me pushing a stand of hair behind my ear. My breath hitched and lungs contracted as my eyes drifted closed. I struggled to open them one last time.

My mom was gone. Her hand had been replaced by Edward's as his ghosted down my cheek and along my neck. My heavy eyelids finally won as they closed for the last time and the warmth of the unmerciful flames kissed my skin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next chapter is the last one. (I know its only taken me like six months, right)

It will be finished and on its way to Birdee tonight, so it should be up in the next day or two.


	18. When your soul embarks

Two updates in two days! Took me long enough to get on the ball.

Of course, the song at the beginning is_ I'll Follow You into the Dark_ by Death Cab for Cutie. If you haven't heard it, go listen. It's linked on my profile…and its beautiful! It really went with the last chapter better but…meh…its my story and I wanted to save it for the end.

Ok, I'm going to shut up and give my sappy speech at the end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18: When your soul embarks…

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Have you ever wondered how many people will attend your funeral?

There were seven at mine.

Or who will adorn their one black dress or five-year-old suit that hangs in the back of the closet for an occasion such as this one? How many will endure mindless chit chat and tiny puff pastries because they know if they weren't in attendance they would be the subject whispered among a sea of black. Their names intertwining with the fragrance of Ralph Lauren Romance, fresh cut Carnations, and polished cedar.

Luckily, it was nothing like that.

No black dresses.

No itchy suits.

No tedious conversations. In fact, it was absolute silence.

Dead silent.

While most would have been disappointed at the turn out or the lack of phrases like, "She was a great young lady" or "Heaven just earned themselves another angel," I couldn't think of a single person missing I wished would have been there, or a cliché statement I wanted uttered.

Standing in the room with me were my best friends, my councilors, my partners in crime, my shoulders to cry on, my constant entertainment, love, and affection.

My family.

Alice's eyes, although the same shade of honeysuckle, seemed heavy and almost aged with sadness. Her tiny body was being cradled and comforted by the shell of a Jasper.

Emmett was pacing around the room constantly tugging on the hem of his shirt and repeatedly putting his hands in his pockets and pulling them out like a game of hide and seek.

Rosalie was leaning against the wall behind Emmett, her caramel eyes following him, while every few seconds they would scan the dark wooden floor beneath her. I imagine if she could cry, they would all be swimming.

Esme was sitting in a chair, her hands folded perfectly in her lap, watching her children begin to crumple all around her. Carlisle was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder not only trying to comfort her but bring peace and stability to his own trembling form. They were trying desperately hard to look strong, but failing miserably.

In the corner, sitting quietly, was Edward. His back was hunched over with his elbows on his knees while his hands, clasped tightly and fingers interlaced, dangled loosely between his legs. His head hung low, almost seeming disconnected from his neck and shoulders. Although I couldn't see his mouth, I could hear the faint whisper escape his lips like a comforting breath. It took me a moment to register what he was saying. His words sounded similar to those spoken by Gladys when she would read to me from her Vulgate. He wasn't speaking English but Latin, and he wasn't just talking but praying. Praying for my soul.

"…_Anima ejus, et ánimæ ómnium fidélium defunctórum, per misericórdiam Dei requiéscant in pace."_

Edward lifted his head and rubbed his face between his palms. His eyes were dark and shallow like the shore on a moonless night. Just like the ocean, I couldn't tell what thoughts or creatures were swimming behind his obscure orbs.

How I wished I could.

How I wished I could tell them I was fine. I was happy; therefore they needed to be happy. But I couldn't.

I was lying just as still as they were on a small white cot under a large window completely covered in dark curtains. My skin was pale but I could see a slight flush on my cheeks.

Either Alice attacked me with her make-up, or my blush followed me to my afterlife.

_Nice._

My hair was wavy and resting lightly atop my shoulders. The clothes were not mine, of course. Like Rose or Alice would allow me to go out in my pink and gray KangaROOS and Kook's t-shirt.

Guess you have to be part of Make-A-Wish to make something like that happen.

It wasn't that bad. I had on a pair of khaki pants and fitted navy blue polo. I looked like I fell asleep after a long day of working at the bank.

I watched everyone in the room for a long time. Memorizing their faces. I didn't know when I was going to have to leave for those pearly gates in the sky. People tell you to be a good person and you will go to heaven, but no one really gives you directions.

As much as I would have liked the British lady to tell me to take a right at the Big Dipper, I didn't know how effectively my Tom Tom was going to be. So, I guess I'd just wait it out.

While I was learning the placement of every mole, scar, and freckle that I could see on Emmett's body, I heard a small noise.

It was faint, weak, and very unnecessary. It was a breath. And it came from me.

As my eyes began to slowly open, I could see through them. I was no longer sitting Indian style by the door watching everything go down. I was lying in a bed staring at the ceiling.

And I took a breath.

It didn't sting my lungs like that last time, but calmed me, even though I didn't know I was tense.

I wanted to sit up, but I couldn't. My mind was screaming "MOVE!" but my body was just waving the middle finger right back.

I took another breath. Sweet Jesus, that felt good.

Thank you God, Yahweh, those red bracelet wearing Kabbalah junkies, Tom Cruise and his cult of loonies, and whoever else just made my lungs work. I salute you.

Before I got the chance to thank Oprah, the whole family had surrounded me.

"Wow. Either Heaven looks just like our spare bedroom or I was kicked out of mine so Alice could make it an extra closet," I said looking at all their faces.

Edward was standing at the end of the bed. His face betrayed the pain he was trying to hide and his eyes flashed to Carlisle in anger.

_Ok, Heaven Edward is an asshole. Way to welcome me to my eternal home!_

Esme sighed my name. "Honey, you are fine. You are alive."

"Don't lie to her," Edward snapped.

"Edward…" Rosalie started before Emmett pulled her into his chest.

"Bella, you're not alive," Edward spoke.

"Then I guess God and Esme have very similar decorating styles."

I didn't know why I wasn't freaking out. I should've beeen scared shitless. I was dead, but all I could think was that if I was going to spend the rest of…actually I don't know how this Heaven thing works…the rest of _infinity,_ at least my Heaven involved my family.

Edward broke me out of my religious pondering. "You aren't in Heaven either."

_Really? This is Hell? Huh._

"It's a lot less red than I expected. Did I have to come here cause I stole that kid's glue? I tried to apologize, but he put gum in my hair and told the teacher that I…"

"Bella, stop," Emmett interrupted. "What I think Subtleward here is trying to say is that you're like one of us now." He firmly grabbed my hand within his. "Sweetheart, you're a vampire."

_Undead older brother say what?_

"Uh, I'm sorry. Come again?"

Carlisle mimicked Emmett by taking my other hand. "Do you remember anything that happened over the last couple of days, weeks, months?"

I thought about it and thought about it some more before shaking my head.

"Many of your human memories disappear during the change. I suspect that you remember us because we have been in your life for so long. Insignificant memories or ones from farther in your past are harder to recover."

"Why?"

"We don't know for certain. The brain goes through at lot…"

"No," I stated. "Why…why was I changed?"

I heard Edwards intake of breath as clear as day. Everything was just so much…easier. Easier to see. Easier to hear. It was like I got a hearing aid and fresh pair of glasses.

My audience turned to look at Edward just as I did.

"Will everyone excuse us? I would like to talk to her alone please." His voice was still annoyed but his face had softened some. The room emptied out.

"Please tell me what is going on. I swear I'm not mad or anything. I'm just a little confused." I was pleading with him.

He walked to the head of the bed and pulled the chair Esme was sitting in closer to me. "You were taken to Volterra five days ago. Felix and Tanya came for you while you were alone at the supermarket. By the time I had found out, you were already on the plane to Italy. Luckily I was able to get there before anything happened to you." He stopped and I watched his black eyes dart all over my face. "I went straight to Aro. I told him I would do whatever he wanted if he agreed to let you go and never look for you again."

I gasped. Bits and pieces of that memory were coming back to me. Stone rooms. Silent Edward. Flames. My death.

Edward continued. "I could tell by the look on your face that you thought they were going to kill me, but Aro just asked me to join his ranks. I wanted so badly to tell you that everything was going to be ok. To go to our family and some day I would find my way back. I was afraid if I gave any hint, or spoke at all that Aro would take it out on you."

He stopped to judge my face. It was so much information but I needed to know everything.

"I don't know what was going through your head to make you decided to light everything on fire, but as soon as Matthew reached the room and told everyone, they scattered. I assumed he had gotten you out until I overheard him telling Marcus that you started the fire and he found you dead in it."

He scratched his scalp with his long fingers and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"You. You were what I was thinking," I said softly. "I didn't think they were going to kill you, I knew they were. It wasn't your life to give up. I knew the fire would make them run and thought you might be able to get away and back to Seattle before they realized you were gone."

"You never intended to get out, " he said, more as a statement then a question.

"No," I said shaking my head. "You were supposed to live not me."

"I didn't know if the change was going to work." He was brushing my hair behind my ears. "When I found you, you were barely breathing. I had two choices, to let you die or change you." He dropped his head. "I'd like to say I made the choice out of reason or logic, but it was pure selfishness. I couldn't return home without you.

"I knew your breaths were limited, so I didn't think I would have enough time to take you away before I did…it. So, I bit you on both sides of your neck and wrists. I figured the more venom the better. By the time I got you free from the building, you stopped breathing.

"Alice and Jasper had rented a private plane and flown down when she saw the vision of me, so we were able to get you back as soon as possible. Since then, it's been a waiting game."

"Didn't Alice see if I was going to make it or not?"

"It kept changing. It was 'no' when you first got there, then 'yes' when I arrived. Back to 'no' when you started the fire, and 'yes' again when I found you. She said after that it would get hazy. Sometimes our venom can be really unpredictable depending on how the person was changed. Since I didn't really know what I was doing, your outcome was not as promising."

"Oh." I hated to here the sadness in his voice. "So what now? Someone had to have seen us get away. They are going to come looking."

"Marcus saw me go back towards the holding rooms looking for you, and when I finally got us out, there was no one around. Alice will be watching for them if they decide to investigate, but I imagine that they believe we are among the ash of what is left of their home. They have bigger problems to deal with then us right now."

He looked at me intently. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you. I killed you. I went to Italy to save you, and I…I killed you." He buried his head in the nook of my neck.

"Please don't say that. You saved me. Had you not come, everyone would be putting flowers on my coffin right now. I always knew this was how I was meant to die. Esme and Carlisle wanted me to have a normal life, which I did without complaint, because I knew that one day I would run out of human experiences and I would be ready for my new life to begin."

"But Bella…"

"Stop," I interrupted. "I'm here and I'm happy, and that's all that matters."

He nodded reluctantly and kissed where my pulse use to beat on my neck.

EPILOGUE

Being a vampire…sucked, literally. It really wasn't bad; it was just going to take a lot of getting used to.

I was never really around many humans before so that wasn't a difficult adjustment, but steering clear of Tofu was torture. He slept in the bed with Emmett and Rose, which I'm sure she loved, until I felt more comfortable around him. I think he sensed something was up as well because he never came looking for me.

_Smart boy._

Jasper was the most understanding, and surprising the most protective. He was there every time I went hunting and told me stories of his past struggles.

Emmett, on the other hand, was itching for us to tag team a Grizzly. I'm pretty sure if he could have had one waiting the closet for when I woke up, he would.

A few days after I awoke, I swear to God two bra sizes bigger and four inches smaller, I asked Carlisle about being able to watch everyone in the family during my last day of the transition. He had never heard of that before, so we toyed around with a few ideas. It wasn't until Alice yapped on for forty-five minutes about the new car she wanted that I did it again.

I didn't even know I was doing anything special. I closed my eyes and chanted to myself about how I wished I was anywhere but here, and before I knew it, I was in the woods watching a rabbit scratch his back with his paw. I closed my eyes again, and I was back at the kitchen bar.

Very _Twilight Zone_, yet very cool.

I had discovered my power. I could put myself in a meditative state where I could leave my body. Carlisle says it is because I had a powerful and observant mind as a human.

I think it was because I was nosy.

After a little bit of practice it started to become easier, like most vampire abilities. Although, this was really handy during Halo marathons and Bella Beauty nights.

Besides the speed, improved hearing, body jumping, and all blood diet, things weren't much different then before.

Longer nights meant more time with Edward and his slinky doo, and of course, we practiced with that a lot as well.

Things finally felt right. The bits of my past that I remembered were just a distant memory, and I began to feel like I was at that point were I could start to move forward in my life.

Just me and my family of vampires.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, some of y'all might be mad because I didn't go into more mushy gushy details with Edward and Bella, but to me this story was more about her relationship with the family then it was about her relationship with him. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.

I wanted to give a huge group huge to Birdee, my beta, Steph and Erica. If it weren't for y'all, this story would never have been completed. I can't express in words how much gratitude and adoration I have for you.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. Whether you just started yesterday or you've been here since the beginning, thanks. Every time I got a review that said I made you laugh or brought you out of the funk of a day you were having, my heart got all warm, and made it well worth every hour I put into this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mini A/N

Your story's done…what are you going to do now?

I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! Seriously, I am. I leave tomorrow. So, if you don't get a review reply, sorry I left you hanging. I'll do it as soon as I get back.


End file.
